Un destino escrito,,, Antes de morir
by ArethaSnape
Summary: Mira el trailer del fanfic: www. Youtube .com/watch?v   zoUxGmpxuSw  el espacio en blanco entre la v y la o es un simbolo de igual, que no me deja ponerlo
1. Un lugar conocido

No, mi nombre no es Aretha Morte, pero decidí ponérmelo cuando pasó lo que pasó, no sé por qué lo hice, pero su destino me persigue. Qué estúpida fui.

Empezaré por el principio, por mí.

Cuando esto empezó yo casi rozaba los 24, trabajaba de administrativa en una multinacional, era feliz en mi casa, en mi trabajo, todas esas cosas. La verdad, era un buen momento en mi vida, pues tras muchos baches al fin todo parecía empezar a ir bien y yo disfrutaba de ello.

Aquel día debía ir en tren a Valencia (soy de Murcia) por un par de días a ponerme al día con las actualizaciones de la empresa. Estaba muy nerviosa, iba a conocer al jefazo y quería dar la mejor impresión. Me revisé ante el espejo de cuerpo de la entrada. Un perfecto traje ejecutivo de falda y chaqueta gris oscuro, la impecable y ceñida camisa blanca, unos zapatos negros con un tacón de vértigo, no suelo usar tacón, pero la ocasión merecía las ampollas y el dolor de espalda. Atusé mi corto, rizado y rubio oscuro cabello para asegurarme de estar perfecta. Retoqué el brillo en mis gruesos labios y me aseguré de que el lápiz de ojos no se había corrido de mis inmensos y redondos ojos rubios, muchas veces me habían dicho que parecía un dibujo manga con semejantes ojos y labios, siempre me hizo gracia. Cogí mi pequeña maleta y salí disparada para no perder el tren.

El viaje duraría tres horas así que aproveché para soñar despierta, me encanta hacerlo, detrás de mi apariencia sobria y madura soy una cría soñadora y fantasiosa, una fan de Harry Potter. Así que ahí estaba yo tan feliz pensando en el fic de "Only the marauder" que estaba leyendo y aconsejo a todos, en como me gustaría ir al parque temático, y esas cosas que una fan piensa hasta ir quedándome dormida poco a poco.

Al rato desperté sobresaltada, miré mi reloj, menos mal, faltaba un cuarto de hora para llegar, si me quedo más tiempo dormida aparezco en Barcelona. Observé por la ventana, pasábamos por un barrio de casas con una arquitectura idéntica a las inglesas que tanto me gustan. Había vivido en Londres y estaba enamorada de esa ciudad, así que me embobé admirando aquellas casas, puestos a no poder vivir en Londres, aquella zona no estaba mal, pensé.

Observé a la pareja frente a mí, guiris ingleses, ese era un buen juego que me gustaba, quedarme escuchando a los ingleses para recordarme que no se me había olvidado el inglés que había aprendido, aunque cuando lo hacían muy rápido me perdía. No soy bilingüe aunque me defiendo bien.

Miré por la ventana, el tren empezaba a parar, que día más gris que hacía, cualquiera diría que era finales de Agosto, pero bueno, mejor, me gusta el fresquito, lo cual se denota en que soy muy blanquita.

El tren paró, yo cogí felizmente mi maletita y un mapa que imprimí de Google para guiarme hasta mi hotel y a la oficina, era la primera vez que estaba en Valencia.

Salí del andén yo tan feliz, deseando arramblar con el minibar y saturar el wiffi antes de ir a ver al jefazo. Pero algo me detuvo antes de salir de la estación. Este sitio me suena, me suena mucho. Que raro, nunca he estado aquí que recuerde yo, y sin embargo es tan familiar… piensa Aretha, piensa… ¿has estado aquí antes? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esta estación es clavadita a la de Charing Cross de Londres! Vaya, que coincidencia, mira, si hasta hay un Mark & Spencer. Reí para mí pensando en la poca imaginación que le echaron los arquitectos, que poca originalidad. Aunque me gustó mucho, me trajo buenos recuerdos.

Así que con toda mi decisión salí de allí tranquilamente. No, espera, ¿Qué demonios…? Me quedé plantada a la salida, mirando a mí alrededor. La boca de metro a la derecha, ese muro, ese jardín que se avista a lo lejos, ese... ¡¿Autobús rojo? Abrí mis ya de por sí grandes ojos al máximo. Yo flipaba en colores, no podía ser, aquello no podía ser Londres, entonces me dí cuenta ¡Estaba soñando! Jajaja, que tonta soy, ¿cómo no me dí cuenta antes? Claro que parecía tan real. Me pellizqué el brazo ¡Auch! Eso ha... dolido. Mierda, ya está, la hemos liado. ¿Cómo he llegado yo aquí?

Me quería morir, mi cerebro iba a mil por hora pensando que pasaba, razonando. Respiré hondo y contuve el tembleque de mis piernas. Piensa Aretha, querida, ve por partes. Está claro que aún no sabes cómo has llegado, pero lo importante ahora es que estás aquí. Céntrate. Lo primero, llama a tu jefe y explícale lo ocurrido. ¿Y que coño le explico? (perdón el lenguaje, pero en una situación así) ¿Que el tren a Valencia a llegado a Londres? ¿Cómo? ¿Por Barcelona, Francia y el eurotúnel? Bueno, eso tiene sentido, si me he quedado dormida quizá… ¿Pero cuánto he dormido? ¿Un día entero? No, no puede ser. Bien, estoy de los nervios, me tiemblan las piernas de nuevo, tu jefe te mata, te van a despedir, tu madre le da un infarto, me duelen los pies (malditos tacones) creo que… voy a vomitar. Si, y además de verdad.

Salí corriendo a la busca de un bar, sé que nada más torcer la estación hay varios, aguanto como puedo tapándome la boca, no llegaré a tiempo, tan nerviosa que ni me molesto en mirar donde entro, solo empujo una puerta negra y entro, sin mirar a mi alrededor localizo el baño, entro y lo suelto todo. Dios… me va a dar algo.

Apoyo mis codos en el lavabo y me remojo la nuca para espabilarme… pero ¿qué tengo en la nuca? ¡Un bicho! AHHHH, casi me da algo, pero no, el infarto viene cuando descubro que es mi ¿pelo? Levanto la cabeza y me miro al espejo. ¿Qué me pasa? Mamááááá! Mi pelo está creciendo rápidamente, las arrugas de mis ojos (si, tengo arrugas, cuando dije que había tenido baches en la vida quería decir que si me suicidaba sería una buena noticia, y como mi madre dice, de llorar te saldrán arrugas, y no mentía) van desapareciendo, mis rasgos se ¿aniñan? Estoy flipando. Al final mi pelo me llega por casi la cintura, mis arrugas erradicadas (mmm… eso es bueno) y tengo cara de adolescente. Concretamente tengo toda la misma pinta que tenía a los 16, solo que con traje de ejecutiva.

No puedo apartar la vista, pero empiezo a comprender. Ahora todo tiene lógica (si, si, la tiene) Esto lo explica todo (si, si, lo explica).

Me han drogado.

Claaaaro, eso lo explica todo, algo había en el café que tomé en la estación, que me ha dormido hasta llegar aquí por la ruta que he mencionado y ahora me hace tener alucinaciones. Vaya, para estar drogada aún tienes algo de lucidez. Si es que yo soy muy fría cuando me pongo.

Pues no hay mucho que hacer, hasta que se me pasen los efectos de las drogas, mejor me busco un sitio donde alojarme tranquila, a saber si esto me dura un par de horas o un día entero.

Salgo aún temblando del baño, el camarero, un chico joven de unos 20 años, y algo feo y chepado se me acerca, me debe de haber visto la cara y el malestar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, si... yo solo estoy algo mareada- como agradezco mi estancia en Londres por el idioma- ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar un sitio barato para alojarme?

-Claro, aquí mismo- me responde sonriente. Yo sonrío y asiento y él directamente me coge la maleta y me hace seguirle con un gesto- Mi nombre es Tom, bienvenida al Caldero Chorreante- ¿ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? Que cosas- puede bajar más tarde ha pagar la noche, no se preocupe.

Vale, ahí la liamos, yo llevo euros, no libras.

-Esto… ¿dónde puedo cambiar dinero? Es que solo llevo euros.

-Ahhh, extranjera, lo suponía por su acento, ¿de dónde?

-España

-Bonito, bonito. No se preocupe, Gringotts también abre por las tardes, así que puede cambiar ahí su dinero- vale, ¿a dicho Gringotts? No, seguro que me lo ha parecido, será un banco que se parece, y como mi inglés a veces falla. Tan solo sonrío y asiento mientras entro al cuarto.

-Gracias.

El chico se va y me deja en una vieja y polvorienta habitación, la ventana medio sucia da a las vías del tren. Encantadora. Como me cobre más de 20 libras por este antro se come mi maleta.

Dejo las cosas y me miro en el espejo de un ajado tocador. Nada, sigo igual, malditas drogas.

Suspiro y me siento en la cama, miro el reloj, las dos del mediodía, no puede ser, si estoy en Londres. ¿O acaso he pasado un día dormida en el tren? Quién sabe, yo no. Pero mis tripas reclaman alimento, haciendo un esfuerzo por no tirarme por la ventana me levanto y bajo al bar.

Al bajar las escaleras me percato del aspecto tan horrible que tiene, y tan curioso. Todo es sucio y viejo, como la habitación. Las mesas y bancos de madera, el aspecto apagado y, como no, la gente es aún más rara. Al fondo veo una mujer de pelo destartalado y un vestido muy raro que toma un café, o algo que se parece. En al barra dos hombres vestidos con ¿túnicas? Por Dios, a saber de donde salen estos. Y luego el tipo ese, Tom, sale de la barra con la bandeja a servir a una pareja que está al fondo. Me sonríe al pasar a mi lado, yo le voy a devolver la sonrisa, pero se me queda a medio al ver que no sujeta la bandeja, ¡va flotando! No puede ser, ¿tanto me afectan las drogas? ¿Qué me han metido? Necesito un trago, aunque yo nunca beba alcohol.

Me siento en la barra y Tom vuelve como si nada.

-¿Le pongo algo?

-Si, por favor, Tequila.

-¿Tequila? Creo que no tengo de eso- me mira como si le hubiera pedido algo raro, este tío si que es raro. Suspiro.

-Pues un whisky con mucho hielo- los hombres de la barra le miran inquisitivamente, y él ríe inocente.

-Me temo señorita, que no servimos alcohol a menores.

-¿Pero qué…? Yo menor- me río ligeramente, que hombre más dulce, yo menor dice.- Tengo casi 24 años, soy mayorcita en todos los países ya, toma- y le saco sin pensarlo mi DNI. Tom lo coge y lo mira sorprendido, luego me mira a mí con cara preocupada y me devuelve el DNI, cuando lo voy a coger me susurra.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? Aquí pone que tiene 16 años, bueno, casi, hasta noviembre no- lo miro pasmada, ¿además no sabe leer? Resoplo y miro mi DNI para enseñarle donde pone el año de nacimiento… Un momento, esto está mal, según esto tengo al menos treinta y largos… ¿y este dice 16? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Me levanto corriendo y muy asustada, esto ya se está pasando de castaño oscuro. Miro a todos lados preocupada, buscando algo que no sé que es. Luego me giro a Tom que me mira muy, pero que muy preocupado, y no es para menos, tener una loca drogada en el bar no se ve muy a menudo.

-Dígame, ¿qué día es?

-Ve... Veinticinco de Agosto- vale, es el día siguiente a mi salida en tren, eso, por ahora cuadra.

-¿Me puede indicar como ir al banco?- y a un centro de intoxicación pienso para dentro.

-Claro, sígame.

Lo sigo a lo que parece la puerta trasera del bar, allí solo hay dos cubos de basura y un muro que cierra el patio. Lo miro extrañada, como sea un pervertido que quiere aprovecharse de mi desorientación, orientaré mi rodilla a sus entrepierna con toda claridad.

Pero no, ni me mira, saca un palo del bolsillo. ¿Un palo? Parece una varita. Le da unos toques al… al muro. Pa' mear y no echar gota… Vale, esto ya es demasiado. Charing Cross, El caldero chorreante, mi pelo, mi cara, Gringotts… El callejón Diagón ante mis ojos.

Casi sin voz acierto a preguntarle a un Tom de 20 años:

-Y dime, por curiosidad, ¿en qué año dices que estamos?

Él me mira extrañado pero amable.

-1980 señorita.

Y ya no veo nada, ahí creo que me desmayé.

Bueeeno, el primer cap, que tal? Q opinais? Seguid leyendo los siguientes, prometo que nada será como hasta ahora jajajaja

Tenia ganas de hacer "mi version" del tipico yo con los merodeadores. Espero que os guste, dejad coments, besos!


	2. La carta y las compras

Despierto despacio y me duele la cabeza, me debí golpear al caer. Me siento desorientada. ¿Lo habré soñado? Seguramente.

Abro los ojos lentamente y AHHHHH! Tom pega un bote, el muy tonto se había plantado frente a mí al verme despertar, vaya susto me ha dado. Vale, ya me he despertado del todo, eso seguro. Me incorporo en la cama, estoy en mi habitación. Tom ha dejado un zumo en la mesilla y me mira sonriente, pero que yuyu me da este hombre.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? Vaya susto nos dio con su desmayo, necesitaba descansar.

-¿Qué día es?

-El mismo, solo ha dormido un par de horas. Si baja le prepararé algo rico de comer y le doy su correo.

-Mi… ¿mi correo?

-Si, acaba de llegar la lechuza- sonríe y se va.

Lechuza, ha llegado una lechuza, increíble. Yo ya no sé si estoy soñando o que pasa, pero bueno, ya lo descubriré, por el momento ya que estoy por aquí, tendré que aprovechar. Me levanto, me miro en el espejo, joder, sigo siendo una cría. Y este pelo, maldita sea, con lo feliz que yo era con mi mini melena, tan fácil de arreglar, no esta maraña de pelo. He de reconocer, que nunca tuve un pelo muy bonito, si, largo y tal, pero mi rubio es muy oscuro para ser bonito, es un color cutre, y mi rizo ni es definido ni es nada, además lo tengo muy seco, se enreda, se estropaja, se… ajjj. Necesito unas tijeras YA.

Abro mi maleta, ahí llevo unos pantalones de pitillo grises y una blusa azul oscuro y mis bailarinas, siii! Si tengo que llevar esos tacones 5 minutos más me amputo los pies. Me cambio y bajo al bar, un sonriente Tom me pone un plato de comida que no dudo en engullir, ¡qué hambre tenía! Luego me deja un sobre al lado, lo miro con curiosidad y lo abro, ya me huelo que puede ser, pero no deja de sorprenderme cuando lo leo.

_Querida señorita… creo que no me dijeron su nombre:_

_Me place anunciarle de que dispone de plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Le adjunto la lista de materiales, las clases empiezan el 1 de Septiembre._

_En su caso especial, he de comunicarle que los fondos de su cuenta española ya fueron transferidos antes de su llegada a la cámara 347 de Gringotts._

_ Atentamente Minerva McGonagall_

_ Subdirectora adjunta._

Vale, y creía que todo era raro, ahora aún más. ¿Han transferido mi dinero? ¿Antes de llegar? ¿Ya lo sabían? Esto es demasiado, claro, y ahora seguro que yo hago magia soy un as en todo y salvo al mundo de un futuro nefasto, ¿no? Esto es ridículo. Ya que estaban me podrían explicar más en la carta.

En fin, que remedio. Cojo la lista de materiales, termino mi comida y pido a Tom que me abra paso al callejón. Voy a probar suerte, si esto es real yo quiero una varita.

Ollivanders, increíble, aquí estoy, y me acuerdo la varita que me hice en casa hace un par de meses, siempre dije que era madera de sauco y fribra de corazón de unicornio, así de raro, si, por que yo lo valgo. Pero la echaba de menos, me gustaba como la decoré con una serpiente cruzándola, y una canica en la punta, me quedó bonita. A saber que cosa me tocaba.

Entré y enseguida apareció aquel personaje tan raro.

-Ahhh… buenos días, Dumbeldor me avisó que vendría, nunca he hecho una varita para alguien tan mayor, no al menos una primera varita. Llevo todo el verano haciendo varitas que puedan servir- me dice mientras saca varias cajas.

-¿todo el verano?

-Si, claro, esas cosas no se hacen tan rápido.

Me quedo observando como coge dos cajas más. Así que todo el verano, si esto ya lo sabían aquí d antes, ¿por qué nadie me aviso? Ese maldito director me va a tener que explicar un par de cosas, ¿quién se cree que soy? ¿Harry? A mi no me puede venir con secretos y tonterías, yo ya soy una adulta, con responsabilidades y capacidad de comprensión. Esto realmente me mosquea.

-Pruebe esta- me saca una varita feísima, bastante corta y gruesa, la miro con recelo.

-Ya le digo yo que no- le digo alzando una ceja. El me mira sin mostrar señal alguna y saca una más estilizada y fina. La tomo y la agito. No pasa nada. Mira que si ahora no voy a tener magia como yo suponía. Pero a Ollivander no le extraña, saca otra y me la da, la agito, nada, como si fuera de goma. La vamos a liar, me río por lo bajo, llegaré a casa a la hora de la cena, ya verás.

Ollivander ve mi cara burlona, parece molesto, saca una caja bajo del mostrador y me sonríe con superioridad.

-Esta quizá- dice mientras abre la caja y ¡Dios mio! ¡Es mi varita! Bueno, o una réplica perfecta, dudo que esta sea de mezcla "Art Atacck" y pintada con témperas. Increíble, la serpiente plateada, esa madera marrón grisácea, la bola negra al final. ¡Todo! La cojo con cuidado pero ansiosa, si esa no funciona ya me puedo pegar un tiro.

La tomo entre las manos, esperando esa reacción mágica como a Harry, que todo se ilumina, y hay aire y.. pues no, no pasa nada y creo que voy a llorar. Miro preocupada a Ollivanders que me mira extrañado.

-Agítela- me dice, ¡claro! Jajaja, yo no soy Harry, tengo que hacerlo al método clásico. Me concentro e intento hacer una floritura, al momento salen unas chispas plateadas que dejan caer al suelo cuatro rosas blancas. Divino, las miro desaparecer. ¿Yo he hecho eso?

No me entretengo más. Ya veo que esto es más real de lo que creía. Pago y salgo corriendo a comprar lo demás tras ir a Gringotts, observando fascinada cada tienda, cada cosa, las escobas no, que tengo vértigo, pero sí todo lo demás. Me aguanto para comprar lo justo, no es que tenga muchos ahorros, y si me voy a quedar aquí por un tiempo más me vale ahorrar lo que pueda.

El resto de los días los paso paseando por el callejón, embelesada con el ir y venir de la gente, y leyendo mis libros de texto, no soy buena estudiante, nunca lo he sido, así que me centro en mirar las cosas básicas, pero yo tengo manos de mantequilla, tres veces salió volando la varita, otra rompí el espejo y dos más volaron mis libros.

Si no se me dan bien los movimientos de varita, ¿qué voy a hacer? La magia es eso, varita.

Al fin llega el día de coger el tren. Que nervios, sé que hacer para llegar al andén, no lo dudo y cruzo. Al otro lado el tren escarlata me espera, me siento como una niña pequeña, las hormonas revolucionadas. ¿Me estará afectando tener 16 años? Qué mas da ahora! Voy a ir a Hogwarts!

Hasta aquí esta bien, ya sé que los dos primeros capitulos son algo sosos, pero es una introducción, no me odieis.

Venga venga, seguid leyendo que ya pronto se pone interesante. Y aparecen los personajes! Weeeeeeeee

Dejad coments, tanto buenos como malos, pero dejad que me hacen ilu ^_^


	3. Ellos, él y eso

Me he lanzado contra el supuesto andén, y la verdad, hubo un momento (quien dice un momento dice todo el rato) que estaba segura de que al hacerlo me estamparía y me despertaría de este maravilloso sueño. Pero en lugar de eso me encontraba frente al tren escarlata. Y yo por dentro gritando y dando saltitos y palmaditas y esas cosas, seguro que tengo una cara de pánfila ahora que tira para atrás.

Arrastro mi pequeño baúl (en el callejón apenas me compré algo de ropa para salir del paso, mucha ropa interior y las túnicas) y entro en el tren, ya que parece que va a salir y capaz soy de perderlo todavía.

Cuando subí y empecé a buscar compartimiento caí en la cuenta de donde estaba, bueno, "cuando" ¡época merodeadora! Vería a Remus y a Sirius (james siempre la ha soplado un poco por imbécil y a Peter… bueno, no es santo de mi devoción, que tirria me da). Así que me dediqué a buscarlos, pero claro… ¿cómo serían? Seguro que con lo mala que soy para las caras no los iba a reconocer… ¿o si?

Unas risas salían de aquel compartimento, y un Canuto me pareció oír. ¡Premio! Esta es la mía, me asomé con disimulo por la ventanita, le habían liado a alguien la túnica por la cabeza, por lo que no se veía quien era, y con las varitas le hacían girar como una peonza. La verdad, era gracioso a su manera, pero cuando oí unos ligeros gemidos de dolor o angustia, a saber que o si las dos a la vez, me dio lástima, sobre todo cuando vi a Peter descojonado en el suelo (por su rolliza cara y pinta de odioso tenía que ser él), si no era a él a quien se lo hacían, empezaba a no ser gracioso. Pensaba entrar y decir algo pero… nunca fui muy disimulada y me pillaron de espía. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba dentro con los ojos vendados.

-Nombre- se oyó una voz severa.

-¡Casa!- decía otra…. Creo que me preguntaban a mí.

-Yo… yo- si, esa soy yo balbuceando, que espabilada- no tengo… ¿casa?

-¡Como quejicus! Que vive en un vertedero- todos reían y con el aumento de los gemidos al otro lado empezaba a sospechar quien era la víctima.

-¡Un respeto! Niñatos!- glups… esa fui yo olvidando que ahora yo también tengo dieciséis años- yo… ¡así no se trata a una dama!- que bueeeeeena soy XD Vamos, al menos me quitaron la venda y unos ojos grises se plantaron frente a los míos, yo eché la cabeza atrás, odio que se me acerquen tanto de improviso (y eso que yo adooooro invadir el espacio personal de los demás, ya veréis, ya).

-Mis perdones sinceros señorita…

-Morte! Aretha Morte- no, no sé por qué en ese momento se me ocurrió mentir así, bueno, en parte por que a los ingleses les cuesta muuucho pronunciar mi nombre correctamente, de hecho, nunca lo hacen, a pesar de eso pude traducirlo como siempre, pero sin embargo, solté aquello, y me quedé tan pancha. La de problemas que me daría ese maldito nombre, pero no nos adelantemos.

-¿Nueva? Que raro, ¿no estás muy mayor para empezar?- se me acercó Peter, que cara de pegarle un puñetazo en la cabeza y clavarlo en el suelo.

-Yo, vengo de España, por eso empiezo ahora, tengo 16 años… casi

-Entonces irás con nosotros- por su cara de bueno ese tiene que ser Remus, es muy lindo, tiene cara inocente y cansada, que tierno. Pero sus palabras me desconciertan, yo, aparte de los desastres que hice en la habitación, magia no sé hacer, no me irán a poner… ¿con los pequeños? Me niego! Antes me vuelvo a casa que suicidarme de esa forma, que vergüenza.

-Su..supongo…- acierto a decir con cara de susto y sus miradas extrañados, excepto James (por descarte será él) que sigue dándole vueltas al desconocido- esto… no parece que se encuentre muy bien, ¿por qué no paráis?

-Jamás! –gritó el trío al unísono- te enseñaremos algo- sonrío James

-Primera ley de Hogwarts-iba numerando Remus

-Si acabas en Slytherin estás acabada, es sencillamente denigrante esa casa- citaba Sirius

-Segunda ley

-Si te acercas a quejicus se te pegará la grasa del pelo y JAMAS se irá- yo los miraba asombrada y una ceja alzada.

-Y Tercera ley

-Nos adorarás, nos amarás y reirás nuestras gracias.

Y con una floritura destapó a Severus Snape de su túnica, yo estaba helada. Oírles hablar con esos aires, tan, merodeadores, me encantaba y horrorizaba a la vez. Y el tener frente a mí a aquel personaje que tanto adoro, medio por respeto, medio por lástima, intentando no vomitar (bueno, eso no era la imagen idónea, pero que remedio). Me acerqué para ayudarle porque parecía que se caía redondo.

-Noooo- me apartó Sirius y Severus cayó al suelo (ay pobre). Yo sin embargo me quedé embelesada con Sirius, vale, ya sospecharéis, que me requeteencanta Sirius, y me sorprendí a mi misma embobada de un chico de 16 años, algo.. malo, se llama pederastia y es malo AJJJJJJ que haces idiota? Aparté mi mente de su melena negra (que bonitaaaaaaa, babas) y me centré en Severus que se incorporaba. Y esa era mi forma de escapar. Empujé a Sirus y sostuve a Severus.

-Animales- les dije antes de sacar de allí a Snape, que encima el muy desagradecido iba renegando de que no necesitaba ayuda! Nada más salir le solté molesta y seguí mi búsqueda de vagón.

Genial, pensé al encontrar sitio, primer momento y ya Snape te tiene manía y has empujado a Sirius, seguro que ya muy popular no serás.

Si creía que no podía ser peor me equivocaba, llegamos a la estación y alguien llamaba a los de primero, yo me empecé a dirigir a los carruajes tirados por… nada, pero una mano me sostuvo por el hombro.

-Tu también vienes conmigo- un joven y bonachón Hagrid me sonreía, yo me quería morir, ni loca me subía a esas barcas con los de primero, seguro que encima me caía al lago. Intenté hacerme la loca, algo que habitualmente se me da muy bien, pero no aquella vez, él tiró de mí con un "vamos, vamos" y me subí a una barca con unos críos que me miraban extrañados. Me-que-rí-a-mo-rir. Que vergüenza, encima había visto de refilón a los merodeadores reírse y mirarme. Geniaaaaal, ahora vas a ser el centro de burlas oficial, anda mira! Esto se empieza a parecer más a mi época de instituto con 16 años ¬¬ (si, no era precisamente popular, más bien todo lo contrario).

Aquello no era justo! Yo ya había pasado el instituto, había tenido que soportar burlas, ser una marginada, pero había pasado todo y yo ahora era una mujer echa y derecha con un trabajo maravilloso y la envidia de aquellos que se metían conmigo que no aspiraban a mucho más que recoger limones. Resoplé, que remedio, ahí estaba otra vez. Al menos esperaba que la magia suavizara las cosas.

Al llegar al castillo (por cierto, casi me caigo para atrás al verlo, que pasada! Indescriptible) entramos a la antesala antes del gran comedor, allí la ví, tan imponente, tan seria, ¡adoro a esa mujer! Minerva McGonagall se nos acercó y explicó un poco la selección, yo ya sabía lo que sería pero… ¡mierda! Tendría que ponerme ante todo el colegio con esos críos! Si, decididamente, ni la magia salvaría mi vida social. Debió de verme la cara, o eso creí, cuando la profesora me apartó un momento antes de entrar.

-Esperábamos su llegada

-¿A si?- la miré con una ceja alzada- pues me podrían haber avisado antes- estaba algo molesta por la situación, Minerva me miró sin reacción alguna.

-Tras la cena el director Dumbeldor le espera en su despacho, yo la llevaré.

-Hombre, eso quería yo, hablar con el director, ya iba siendo hora de que alguien me de alguna explicación- vaya, estaba siendo algo dura, lo reconozco, yo con 16 años no era así, pero mi yo de 24 aún predominaba (aún…) y estaba muy molesta.

-Ahora pase a la selección- reconocí su tono, era el de "contrólate que ahora no mandas, maja"- Ah! Aun no me ha dicho su nombre, aunque he oído el rumor de que es ¿Aretha Morte?- me miró con una ceja alzada, ¿y esta cómo sabía mi mentira? Ya que más daba, asentí ligeramente- Pues venga entre- Resoplé y entré al salón.

Genial, maravilloso, siempre he sido algo alta (1.70) y encima rodeada de críos resaltaba aún más, que poco crecen los niños en esta época, podrían ser más altos. Así que me comí alguna mirada y risita. Y ahí estaba el sombrero, no me lo había planteado todavía, pero ¿en que casa acabaría? Empecé a pensar, Hufflepaf ni de coña, me niego, ya era un bicho raro, encima en esa casa no. Ravenclaw… bueno, me gusta, pero por muy lista que yo sea no soy buena estudiante (y recordé el desastre mágico de la habitación del caldero) no iba a tener esa suerte… No me dio tiempo a seguir pensando, cuando oí el Aretha Morte. Bajé la cabeza, no quería ver a nadie en un momento tan bochornoso, al menos, esperaba, el sombrero no se tardaría siglos en dejarme ir a cenar.

Me senté en la silla y me pusieron el sombrero, esto pasó en cuestión de tres segundos:

-Te estaba esperando

-No jodas… ¬¬

-Dificil decisión…

-No te explayes

-Luchas con valor por los demás como por ti, quizá…

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Como suponía, lo mejor para todos será que seas… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Si, todo en 3 segundos, rapidito y claro, yo ya me olía lo que pretendía ese sombrero, pero no, me negaba, tengo mi propia forma de ver las cosas, aunque ese "lo mejor para todos" me dejó algo mosca… ¿qué quería decir?. Y a mi que me importaba, los aplausos me dirigían a mi casa, pude ver a un Snape que me miraba de reojo, su ego estaría aún ofendido. Y alguien que supuse por semejante melena rubia e insignia de prefecto que sería Lucius Malfoy, me daba la bienvenida. Por cierto, si creíais que Sirius es guapo, es que no habéis visto a este hombre joven. ¡No se puede estar más bueno! Y mis hormonas adolescentes empiezan a descontrolarse.

Ale, ale, hasta aquí por hoy, corto pero intenso, eh? XDDD

Ya actualizaré con algo más largo.

Como dije, es una historia diferente, yo no soy tan afortunada para ser una griffindor que se hace amiguita de todos… si ni siquiera se usar la varita!

Por cierto, acabo de volver del viaje ese a Valencia (si, es real) así que como ya ha pasado todo puedo contaros la historia de cabo a rabo. No os lo perdáis!

Y dejad coments, malas personas, aunq sea para decirme lo poco que os gusta T_T o darme consejos, o ideas, o algo!

Acalración: Ellos, él y eso.. Los merodeadores, Sev y el sombrero XDD

Besosssss


	4. Dame explicaciones

Bueno, como explicaros aquella cena, no podría, es incluso mejor que en las películas. Pero al principio me resultó muy incómoda, yo normalmente soy muy extrovertida y animada, pero después de la vergüenza frente a todos, y el patinazo en el tren, aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Y seamos sinceros, adoro Slytherin, pero estaba claro que no viviría una aventura merodeadora ni por asomo, lo cual me entristecía bastante, encima el "simpático" de Snape seguía sin querer mirarme a la cara. ¿Tanto le molestaba que le defendiera una mujer? O peor aún:

-Morte, Morte, Morte- La siseante voz de Lucius, que sin darme cuenta se había sentado a mi lado, llamó mi atención- Pues no me suena ese apellido- Pillada, yo soy hija de muggles, de hecho, aun dudo ser capaz de hacer magia.

-Soy española.

-Ahh… de ahí ese acento que no reconocía, y es muy antigua la familia Morte en España, supongo- me hablaba como si sospechara algo, ¿sabrá algo? No sería raro, aquí todos saben de mi menos yo.

-Pues…-me lo pensé para contestar, bueno, no mucho, pero mi cabeza iba a mil por hora y en unos 5 segundos pude pensar que si decía la verdad, estaba muerta en Slytherin, pero cuando pensaba en mentir me acordaba de mi hermano pequeño de 7 años, en su inocencia, en que no lo vería crecer por una buena temporada, ¿o quizá para siempre? Mi madre, que a base de fregona había sacado una familia entera ella sola para adelante, ¿qué clase de persona sería despreciando su esfuerzo? Y lo hice, así sin más, me terminé de suicidar socialmente- Pues soy hija de muggles, si es a lo que te refieres- Y puse todo el odio y altivez que pude a mis palabras y mirada, tanto que Lucius al principio se quedó parado con mi desfachatez, pero pronto se le puso cara de asco, de horror, de.. de… imaginaos, ¡una sangre sucia en Slytherin! Y estalló la bomba.

-¡Una Sangre sucia!- se aparto de mi lado como si fuera contagioso, encantador ¬¬ Pero yo no me quedé corta, odio que me traten así, así que dando yo también un salto al otro lado y señalándole grité:

-¡Un sangre limpia!- vale, todos se quedaron mirándome, eso, por lo visto, solo me hizo gracia a mí en Slytherin, si que es verdad que las otras mesas si se reían, pero yo tenía que convivir con estos.

La verdad, en ese momento creí que me iban a matar, de verdad. Pero no averigüe que significaban esas miradas de odio hasta el día siguiente, ya que en ese momento McGonagall apareció recordándome que debía hablar con el director, y sacándome de allí. Que oportuna, y como se lo agradezco.

Reconocí aquella gárgola enseguida, sabía que daba al despacho del director.

-Plátano frito- dijo la profesora, y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que subiera, ella se quedó abajo, y yo estaba hecha un flan, me iba a encontrar con Dumbeldor, ya lo había visto en la cena, pero no era lo mismo. Hablaría con él en persona, eso imponía mucho, pero tenía que centrarme, había mucho que me tenía que explicar.

La sala era increíble, habían artilugios por todas partes, y tenía muchas ganas de tocarlos todos, era muy llamativo. Dumbeldor, por su parte, estaba sentado en su mesa tan serenamente, mirándome fijamente sin expresión alguna, posiblemente viendo mi reacción. Yo me quedé parada mirándolo con cara de circunstancias, hasta que me hice un gesto para sentarme.

-¿Ha disfrutado la cena?

-Pues si, gracias. Bueno, estaba muy nerviosa, eso si- él sonrió y asintió, luego volvió a quedarse callado, observándome, ¿acaso intentaba leerme la mente? ¡Qué grosero! ¡Eso no se hace, es privado! Y no sé si me leyó eso último o que mi cara cantaba la molestia que al fin reaccionó.

-Bueno, como verá ha ocurrido algo extraordinario- ¿en serio? Y yo que creía que esto pasaba diariamente ¬¬, pensé- Seguro que tiene muchas preguntas…

-Mejor empiece por darme su explicación y luego veremos que dudas me quedan, sería más fácil, ¿No?- él asintió, tras una pausa mirándose los nudillos prosiguió.

-No es fácil de explicar. Bueno, lo primero es como llegaste. Un buen hechizo que me costó tiempo perfeccionar, debía traerte del futuro.

-Y a un mundo irreal, ¡esto es un libro!- exclamé.

-¿En serio?- el rió ligeramente, como si ya lo supiera y yo estuviera equivocada- ¿por qué ha de ser éste el mundo irreal? Quizá el suyo…

-Por que la magia no existe, esto lo escribió JK Rowling

-Y sin embargo aquí está, y no es un sueño, y puede hacer magia- me dijo con mucha calma- Quizá esa historia que dice ser un libro, sea real- me miró fijamente, ¿qué clase de racionamiento era ese? Claro que teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba ahí no sabía como rebatirle, aunque no estaba convencida, y él lo sabía- Eso nos lleva a que tiene usted que ver con este mundo y esta época- ¡Por fin! La explicación, le miré expectante, no tardó en continuar- Necesito pedirle un favor, necesito pedirle que el tiempo que esté aquí, no, no sé cuanto será, aprenda todo lo que pueda, perfeccione su técnica. Y no creo que haga falta mencionar que no debe desvelar sus conocimientos, no debe cambiar la historia.

-¿Ya está?- el asintió- ¿No me va a decir nada más? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me pide ese favor?

-No veo motivos

-¡¿Qué no ve motivos?- este tío se está riendo de mi- ¿Quién se cree que soy, Harry? Que me puede desgranar las cosas a antojo

-¿Quién?

-No sabe…

-No, y no quiero saberlo si dice que le conozco, recuerda, no desvelar nada.

-¿Usted también se tiene que aplicar esa norma conmigo? Por que no soy una niña aunque lo parezca.

-Lo será.

-No, en serio, dígame que pinto yo en la historia, por que la última vez que me leí los libros yo no figuraba en ellos- y va el tío y se ríe.

-Claro que apareces, pero no te has dado cuenta.

-Creo que me habría dado cuenta, créame, soy despistada, pero no tanto- le dije medio riendo y la ceja alzada, definitivamente este hombre estaba loco.

-¿Tiene alguna duda más?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Ya está, no me explica más? Claro que tengo dudas, quiero saber por qué estoy aquí, por qué quiere ese favor, cuando salgo yo en la historia, cómo se supone que voy a aprender magia y cuanto tiempo estaré aquí.- Ya me empezaba a hartar, si este tío pensaba que me quedaría tan tranquila no me conocía en absoluto.

-Ay mi querida, me haces preguntas que conoces sus respuestas- si, definitivamente majareta está- aunque no caigas en la cuenta de ellas- y se ríe de mí, seguro- Si le resulta mejor verlo de esta forma, tómeselo como un regalo, la oportunidad de vivir en ese "mundo imaginario" que tanto le gusta.

-No me va a decir nada más, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Al menos dígame por que me trae a esta época que ni he nacido aún, por qué no a la fecha actual para mí.

-¿Por qué no? Esta es tan buena como otra cualquiera, y la verdad, es ahora cuando me han pedido que la traiga.

-¿Le han pedido? ¿Quién?

-El señor Morte, obviamente- me miró como si yo le conociera y esa fuera una pregunta tonta.

-¿El señor Morte? Pero si me he inventado ese apellido! Y el nombre también- Dumbeldor me sonrió amablemente.

-Como ya he dicho, sabes más de lo que te das cuenta. Y ya es tarde- añadió antes de poder replicarle- será mejor que vaya a su habitación, tiene que aplicarse mucho en clase para seguir el ritmo.

Con eso me acompañó a la salida y me indicó como llegar a mi sala común, la contraseña era "Linaje antiguo" que oportuno, yo que no tenía ninguno.

Estaba totalmente ida, aquello se escapaba a mi razonamiento, no entendía nada. No podía estar muerta, pero ya era mucho tiempo para ser un sueño, y las drogas no recuerdo que ninguna tenga ese efecto. Suspiré al llegar a mi cuarto, al menos aquí en Slytherin se cuidaban bien, tenía mi propia habitación decorada con florituras plata y verdes, bueno, ya podéis imaginar la elegancia Slytherin, estaba encantada, era todo precioso, y yo me moría por probar esa enorme cama que me esperaba en el centro de la habitación.

Me puse el pijama y me miré en el espejo, pensé que quizá despertaría en el tren camino a Valencia, y me descubrí apenada por ello. Por raro que fuera todo, por mal que hubiera caído a la gente, me gustaba estar ahí, las oportunidades que se me abrían. Suspiré mientras buscaba el interruptor para apagar la luz del techo. Pero no había, claro, nada de electricidad, pero tampoco era una vela. Era una luz sobre el techo ¿cómo se apaga eso?

Empecé a buscar por todas partes, aquello era ridículo, tenía que apagarse de alguna forma, eran al menos las doce, yo quería dormir. ¡Apágate! Le grité, incluso dí un par de palmadas como en las películas. Entonces me dí cuenta. Magia. Quizá usando mi varita, la saqué, la miré, miré la luz, otra vez mi varita… Yo no sé hacer magia, o al menos no sé ningún hechizo de oscuridad o apagar luces. Nox, supongo, pero no sé hacerlo.

Apunté desesperada a la luz y probé varias florituras mientras gritaba Nox, nada, no funcionaba, aquello era ridículo y desesperante. Llevaba así al menos media hora. Salí de la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras exceptuando una pequeña luz de vela en la pared. Decidí bajar a la sala común, no sé por qué, pero estaba desesperada. Giré una esquina del pasillo y casi me muero del susto al chocarme contra alguien.

-¡Ey! Lleva más cuidado- me dijo una voz de chico- me has tirado todo el agua.

-Lo siento- entonces ví quien era cuando levantó la cara y se dejó ver entre la maraña de pelo negro- Severus Snape, ¿verdad?

El me miró y vio quien era, alguien decididamente que no era de su agrado, me miró con aire altivo y asqueado, era irritante, pero no tenía otra.

-¿me ayudas?- le pregunté de sopetón cuando él ya iba a marcharse- No… no sñe apagar la luz de mi habitación- el me miró sorprendido, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta? Quizá creía que me reía de él, de modo que bajé la cabeza avergonzada y casi susurrando le dije- es que, no sé hacer el hechizo Nox, ya sé que es muy básico, pero no… no he podido estudiar nunca magia…

Algo debió de emblandecerse en su corazón, o quizá pensó que no lo dejaría en paz, de modo que sin decir anda me acompañó a mi cuarto, alzó la varita y exclamó "Nox" La luz se fue.

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, y Lumos! O viviré desquiciada lo que me quede de curso- él me miró casi sorprendido.

-No, gracias- me respondió, ¿cómo que no? Será borde. Pero me aguanté el reproche, ya suponía esta situación, no había solución. Me limité a encogerme de hombros, y no aguanté más.

-Gracias de todas formas- le dije de pronto con un tono que denotaba bastante valor- Me llamo Aretha Morte- él hizo el amago de darme la mano (sin ganas, todo hay que decirlo), pero yo no me aguantaría, así que le sonreí malvadamente, pero no lo vió venir, le cogí de los hombros y le planté dos besos en la cara. Snape se quedó aún más blanco de lo que era, mirándome sorprendido- En España se dan dos besos por costumbre- Le sonreí ampliamente. Que fuera un amargado no me privaría de conocerle, estábamos en la misma casa, mismo año, y puesto que ser amiga íntima de los merodeadores no parecía un objetivo alcanzable para una Slytherin, al menos conocería, le gustara o no, a Severus Snape.

Le cerré con mi sonrisa la puerta en sus narizotas y me acosté. Si iba a despertar de ese extraño sueño, al menos había logrado ser yo misma por un momento.

¿os ha gustado? ¿os ha gustado? Espero que si _

Mañana más, vale?

Ah, si, le he cambiado el nombre a la historia, es que realmente el otro se lo puse provisional por que no se me ocurría nada mejor XDD Y hoy tras varios cambios y calentamientos de cabeza, he decidido este… creo que le irá mejor, y siempre tendréis la intriga de qué significa…

Por que he de deciros algo.. por más que intentéis deducir a lo largo de los capitulos que pasa, o a que viene el titulo, si ya me habeis leido antes (como en ¡Grimauld Place es muy pequeño!) lo sabréis, sino os lo digo…

Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen conmigo, siempre hay un giro inesperado y sorprendente… Si no me creeis pasad a leer la historia mencionada :P

Hasta la próxima ya sabeis: dejad coments, ideas, sugerencias para la historia, lo que seaaaaaaa, críticas, burlas, me ad igual XDD

Besosssssss


	5. No me llames Sev

Cuando desperté lo hice poco a poco, por si acaso estaba en el tren, pero no, las suaves sábanas de seda me abrazaban. Qué maravilla, ¡seda!, me sentía como una princesa en esa habitación, aunque recordando el día antes, pronto se me iban a bajar los humos. Con bastante desgana me vestí, si algo recordaba de mi adolescencia, era lo cruel que son los adolescentes, como se ponen todos en tu contra, aquello iba a ser difícil. Claro que esta vez no me quedaría parada, había madurado y cambiado mucho en esos años, y había aprendido a defenderme perfectamente de los cretinos. Pero después de todo, eso no iba a ser agradable.

Bajé casi la última a desayunar, quería toparme a cuanta menos gente mejor, ya que todos los de mi casa me miraban de arriba abajo al pasar. Hipócritas, no me creo que entre tanta gente sea la única hija de muggles.

Al llegar al gran comedor empezaba mi pesadilla, nadie parecía querer sentarse a mi lado, así que en la mesa de Slytherin había un ligero vacío en mi esquina y, ¡oh! Espera, también en la de Snape, claro, como no, él era un marginado… como yo… ¡oh! Genial! Soy Quejicus! Ya me puedo morir.

Pero al fin y al cabo no podía evitar mirarlo, si iba a estar aquí lo mejor sería aprovechar lo que pudiera, no podía influir en la historia, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera meterme en ella. Y aquel muchacho arisco y ermitaño era un gran mago, valiente, inteligente, y siempre me dio tanta penita. Tiene un gran carácter, pero eso me hace idolatrar a su yo futuro, sería ideal acercarme a él. Pero hasta Snape era más popular que yo, empezaba a juntarse con "los mortífagos", así que ya tenía más amistades que yo.

Tragué mi desayuno como pudo y revisé el horario, DCAO a primera hora con Griffindor seguido de pociones con ellos también. Al menos tendría mis clases favoritas. Intenté animarme y recoger el poco valor que me quedaba tras un desayuno con miradas despectivas y cuchicheos, y me adelanté hasta Snape para ponerme a su altura.

-Hola- me miró un segundo y me ignoró, que majo- Pasando de mi, eh? Te aviso que no funcionará- vale, ahora un gesto de asco, he mejorado- Soy Aretha, ¿recuerdas? Tu eres Severus, ¿verdad? ¿Te puedo llamar Sev?- dedo en la llaga, se para, se gira, me mira con odio…

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Solo una asquerosa sangre sucia, aléjate de mi.

-Tan sucia tan sucia comooooo… ¿Lily?- me mira asombrado

-¿Cómo…?

-Se te ve en la mirada- y le pongo cara de enamoradito- vamos hombre, además, estoy en Slytherin, y todo Slytherin vale la pena, somos los mejores, ¿no crees?- me miró sorprendido, bastante receloso, no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia, quizá pensó que sería mejor seguirme la corriente para que no dijera nada de Lily (así somos las serpientes), pero al final sonrió, bueno, un gesto que interpreté como una sonrisa, y fuimos juntos a clase.

Pese a que Severus era buen estudiante, no se sentaba e primera fila, de hecho, procuraba irse a algún rincón de la clase. Y no era para menos, cada vez que los merodeadores lo veían no paraban de decirle cosas o intentar hacerle algo. Se empezaron a reír de su pelo nada más entrar, y Severuss intentó esconderse en él, con la cabeza baja y sentarse rápido.

-Oh, vamos Sev- le dije- pasa de ellos, ¿tanto te importan sus tonterías?- me miró un momento.

-No me llames Sev- y se giró a sacar sus libros. Suspiré, este tío era difícil. Saqué mi libro y empezó la clase, comenzábamos con los hechizos que no se pronuncian, y, la verdad, no atiné una.

Cuando la clase acabó yo estaba bastante decaída, no había hecho nada de magia, parecía que todo era una mala broma. Tenía la cara tan gacha como la de Severus, y salimos a la par para ir a Pociones, pero unas punzantes voces nos seguían.

-Mira Canuto, Quejicus se ha echado novia- se reían por detrás, a mi me dio un vuelco el estómago, era lo más falso y horrible que habían dicho jamás de mí, ¿cómo me comparan con Snape? Así que tan solo me giré y miré a James con odio mientras se reía con sus compañeros- ¿qué pasa? ¿Me vas a maldecir? No creo que sepas hacer magia- y eso creedme me dolió mucho, lo peor es que tenía razón y me sentía impotente, los cuatro se reían y yo seguía plantada como una tonta.

-Oh vamos, déjala James- Sirius habló, pero que guapo es este hombre, pero que odioso, pero que guapo- No merece la pena, bastante horrible tiene que ser tener que juntarse con Quejicus por que nadie la quiere cerca- y volvieron a reírse. Yo desee soltarle un puñetazo en su preciosa cara, pero no me sentía con fuerzas, y eso que siempre fui muy peleona en el instituto, pero su risa me tenía embobada, y me sentí todavía más estúpida.

Severus tiró de mi brazo, supongo que vio que me estaba dejando en ridículo yo sola, y me arrastró con él a las mazmorras, pero el cuarteto iba detrás riéndose.

-Gracias- le susurré. El solo bufó, lo tome como un de nada, y que no le hacía mucha ilusión cuidarme.

Pociones se presentaba mejor, después de todo iba acompañada de un experto en esa clase. Estaba deseando verle en acción, y además tenía la esperanza de ser mejor en esa clase ya que no se necesitaba varita.

El profesor Slughorn era tal y como me lo imaginaba, incluso ofreció la botellita de felix felicis al que hiciera la mejor poción de muertos en vida de la clase. Yo sabía que no la conseguiría, aunque esperaba que Severus si, al menos le daría una lección a los merodeadores.

Nos sentamos al principio de la clase, luego aprendería que aquella era la única en la que Snape no se iba a un rincón escondido. Pero apenas pude hablar con él aunque nos sentáramos juntos. Estaba totalmente concentrado en su tarea, con su pelo negro sobre la cara. No sé como lo aguantaba, a los cinco minutos de empezar, con los vapores que salían de los calderos, yo ya me había recogido mi larga y molesta melena con un lápiz. Seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y aunque no conseguía el color exacto, al menos no me iba tan mal como a otros. Alguien de Grifffindor había hecho estallar su caldero manchando a tres alumnas, una de las cuales, juraría que por su aspecto, y por la cara que puso Snape, era Lily. ¡La chica era guapísima! Una larga y lacia melena peliroja, y una piel perfecta. Incluso sonrió al chico que hizo estallar el caldero y le ayudo a recoger en vez de quejarse y limpiarse como las otras. Parecía realmente simpática. Al mirar a Snape la miraba fijamente, no pude evitar sonreírme por lo bajo, él me miró inquisitoriamente, pero eso solo hizo que yo le sonriera más.

-Pues es muy mona, y parece simpática, ¿te hablas con ella?- le susurré.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- bufó.

-Lo tomaré como un no- Snape puso aun más cara de enfado, había acertado- No es para tanto Sev, seguro que hay solución.

-¡No me llames Sev!- eso lo dijo tan alto que toda la clase se nos quedó mirando, luego empezaron a reírse cuando James saltó una gracia en plan "Sevi no quiere a su nueva "amiguita"". Y yo os juro que no me arrepentí de lo que hice.

Estaba dos asientos tras de mí, junto a Sirius, Remus y Peter en la mesa de al lado. Pues yo es que no lo aguanté, soportaba menos a James de lo que soporto a Harry, que ya es decir, creedme, así que mientras que Slughorn intentaba calmar las risas, yo cogí mi caldero, me acerqué a James y se lo volqué encima. Me llevé un cero, si, pero como mi poción estaba a medio hacer, y no muy bien, deshice casi enteros los pantalones de James y media túnica, descubriendo unos calzoncillos con escobas de colorines.

-Que bonitos James- le dije bastante altiva- ¿te los compró mami? Casi, casi tan llamativos como tu ego- Y me volví a mi asiento, perdiendo claro 5 puntos para mi casa, pero ganándome las risas de toda la clase, incluidos sus amigos.

Por lo demás la clase salió normalita. Y si, Severus se ganó la botellita. Todos en Slytherin la mirábamos deseosos, incluida yo, que me hubiera encantado tenerla, pero me alegraba por él.

Después de aquello, al menos Snape parecía molestarle menos mi presencia, y menos mal, por que me había empeñado en seguirle a todas partes. Y aunque no hablaba mucho era agradable que ya no me mirara mal, es que aun con dieciséis años, el muchacho daba miedo cuando quería.

Después de comer teníamos una hora libre y aprovechamos para salir por los jardines. Yo no paraba de pensar en mi conversación con Dumbeldor, ya sabía que no debía decir nada, pero necesitaba ayuda con mis clases, seguía siendo un paquete con la varita y no parecía que fuera a cambiar. Snape caminaba con la vista en el suelo y callado, me preguntaba que estaría pensando, quizá en Lily, quizá en lo triste que era si vida, o lo molesto que era tenerme dando la lata todo el rato. Pero como yo sabía como era aquel muchacho en el fondo, no me pareció muy mala idea molestarlo un poco más.

-Oye Sev…

-Te he dicho que no…

-Ya, ya, acostúmbrate, sabes que lo seguiré haciendo- el me miró desesperado- quería pedirte un favor, ¡y no resoples! Ya sé que soy muy pesada, pero necesito tu ayuda de verdad- el me miró dudando, no sabía donde estaba el límite de su paciencia, pero no tenía a nadie más, finalmente me hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando- Verás, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no se me da muy bien hacer magia- el asintió- yo es que, en España no pude estudiar, por eso Dumbeldor me hizo el favor de admitirme aquí, para ponerme al día, pero no sé cuanto tiempo me quedaré, y necesito aprender mucho. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Por que solo te tengo a ti- sonreí con carita de buena, rezando para darle un poco de lástima, al final solo me miró ceñudo y se encogió de hombros- ¿eso es un si?

-Supongo.

-Gracias Sev!

Me alegré tanto que di un saltito y le dí un abrazo. El muchacho se quedó bastante parado, y se dio cuenta en ese momento que tendría que empezara a acostumbrarse a mis cambios de carácter radicales. Pero lo que era un momento feliz para mi pronto fue uno horrible, un enfadadísimo James se dirigía a nosotros con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, acompañado de su trío de amigos, que, excepto Remus que parecía más normal, llevaban el mismo gesto en la cara.

Se plantaron ante nosotros, noté como Snape agarraba su varita, pero James la hizo rodar rápidamente con un Expelliermus. Yo saqué la mía, pero solo logré que Sirius y James se rieran.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Pincharme un ojo?- se mofaba James

-Vamos guapa, te vas a hacer daño- Me dijo Sirius con un tono muy chulesco mientras se acercaba para cogerme la varita, ¡qué fresco! Le arreé un manotazo con la izquierda y nos fulminamos con la mirada, pero solo hizo que se riera aun más- Mira que graciosa- y cambió el tono a uno que me puso muy, muy, muy nerviosa- Estás muy mona enfadada- seguro que me puse como un tomate, encima cachondeándose de mi, pero es taaaaan mono, que no podía evitar babear por él.

Antes de darme cuenta James soltó un "me aburro" y Severus ya colgaba de un tobillo, Peter corría en círculos rodeando a Snape y riéndose y Sirius volvía a la carga para quitarme la varita sin magia. Pero le vi la cara a Severus, y os juro que me dio mucha rabia, sabiendo todo lo que haría en el futuro, ahí colgado y mareado. Ni el maravilloso pelo de Sirius al viento me desconcentró. Tan solo moví mi varita, creo que ni siquiera dije ningún conjuro, pero James, Sirius y Peter habían salido volando, y con el movimiento de un látigo en mi varita, los lancé al agua, que estaba como a cien metros!

Severus se incorporó en el suelo y me miró pasmado, Remus miraba a sus amigos y a mí bastante asombrado, yo seguía quieta como una estatua, flipando con lo ocurrido, y una asombrada Lily se acercaba riendo ligeramente.

-Vaya, eso le refrescará las ideas a James- me sonrió Lily, ¿me sonreía? Yo bajé mi varita y ví como Remus iba por sus amigos, Severus seguía mirándonos desde el suelo sentado.

-Gra…gracias- al final yo también le sonreí más tranquila- Aretha Morte encantada.

-Yo soy Lily Evans- y yo, para no perder la costumbre, le sonreí y le dí dos besos.

-Costumbre española- Lily se rió, no le había molestado como a Snape.

-Es verdad, eres extranjera, bueno, si necesitas algo dímelo- Yo asentí y se fue, la verdad, me sorprendía bastante que fuera tan simpática conmigo, siendo yo de Slytherin, pero en algún momento tenían que ir las cosas bien.

Sospeché que las cosas empezarían a mejorar. Lo que no sospeché es que luego empeorarían bastante más, pero para eso aún queda bastante, así que iremos poco a poco.

Otro día más, lo sé, no es una maravilla, pero ya se pondrá interesante, palabra.

Gracias a las personas que comentaron, me alegra que aunque no seais muchos, lo hagais de corazón. Miles de gracias.

Nos leemos! besos


	6. Hija de, o no hija de

La primera semana pasaba rápida, y no podía quejarme del todo. Sev, al final se quedó con ese nombre, me ayudaba a ponerme al día en las clases por las tardes, y habíamos descubierto, que tal como demostrara en los jardines, no se me daba tan mal como creía, aun así no paraba de sorprenderme cada vez que hacía algo bien y me daba por brincar y dar palmaditas, ganándome los refunfuños de Sev. Lily me saludaba por los pasillos, al principio algo recelosa, pero poco a poco más normal. El viernes tarde descubrí que se debía a que quería saber como era la nueva compañía de Sev, ya que últimamente se acercaba demasiado a los mortífagos. Pero viendo que no era mala gente, me saludaba más animada, incluso el jueves tarde ayudó a Sev a explicarme como transformar una rana en copa sin que croara. Lo único malo es que, yo lo achaqué a los nervios, mis terrores nocturnos habían empeorado mucho. Si, sufro terrores nocturnos de tanto en tanto, pero nunca como hasta ahora. Todas las mañanas despertada horrorizada, no asustada, no llorando, no, horrorizada. Y es que mis pesadillas se centraban en ver a gente morir, una tras otra, de diferentes formas imaginables, y yo allí plantada, sin hacer nada, sin importarme nada. Cuando me despertaba y recordaba me horrorizaba. Pero en parte estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas, así que nada, a seguir a mi bola.

Además, en Slytherin ahora caía bien. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, si ya tenía mis puntos ganados por la pocion, por el lanzamiento de merodeador, y haber sido capaz de acercarme a Sev, lo que faltaba, mi sangre, estaba solucionado. Os cuento, por que esto, me sorprendió a mi más que a nadie.

Jueves por la tarde teníamos Transformaciones con McGonagall, y ahí que estaba yo intentando volverme el pelo rosa (Snape, la verdad, no se esforzaba mucho), Nott le había pasado una nota preguntándole cuanto tiempo más iba a pasar jugando con sangres sucias e iba a asistir a sus "reuniones". Tan mala suerte que McGonagall interceptó la nota, y muy enfadada por ese término, le echó una buena a Nott, le restó 5 puntos y además, después de rechistarle, le añadió una semana de castigo:

-Pero profesora, no es justo. Encima que ese sombrero está escacharrado- y me lanzó una mirada de puro asco, y la verdad, me sentí muy ofendido, y se me notó, por que si las miradas mataran Nott ya habría muerto.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Nott? Jamás he visto fallar al sombrero, y que ponga en duda su función pone en duda a nuestros cuatro fundadores.

-Pues coló a esa asquerosa hija de muggles en Slytherin- que asco me daba Nott. Minerva sin embargo, pareció confundida ante ese comentario, me miró y volvió a mirar a Nott.

-¿La señorita Morte? Bien, déjeme decirle algo. Lo primero y más importante, un Slytherin no lo es por su linaje, sino por sus características. Los nacidos de muggles pueden ser astutos y ambiciosos. Y segundo, desgraciadamente, nunca he visto a un nacido de muggles en Slytherin.

-Está ella!- toda la clase me miraba, que vergüenza, tanto Ravenclaw como Slytherin cuchicheando. Pero Minerva, calmada y con una ligera sonrisa zanjó el asunto.

-No sé de donde se sacará su información señor Nott, pero la señorita Morte viene de uno de los linajes más antiguos que existen, y de él ha heredado su apellido, y su plaza en Hogwarts. Y ahora, si ya se han terminado las tonterías, volvamos a la clase. Marietta- señaló a una sorprendida chica de Ravenclaw- el pelo era rosa, no verde.

Y con eso zanjó el asunto. Si, lo sé, si hubo alguien que flipaba era yo. No sé si se lo había inventado para echarme un cable, cosa que dudaba pues iría contra todos sus principios, o estaba equivocada y me había confundido con aquel mismo personaje que mencionó Dumbeldor en nuestra reunión.

Aquello me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza todo el día. Aunque desde ese momento, puesto que nadie dudaba de la palabra de Minerva, y yo tampoco había hecho nada por evitarlo (me encantaba la nueva actitud de mis compañeros), no paraba de pensar en aquel misterioso señor Morte que había pedido el favor al director. ¿Se lo habría inventado para que no metiera mis narices? Pero Minerva parecía tan convencida de sus palabras, esa mujer no mentía. De modo que seguramente me habían confundido en una maravillosa casualidad para mi.

Así que por fin parecía que las cosas mejoraban, bueno, viernes por la tarde, antes de saber que Lily no se fiaba de mi, tuvimos un ligero rifi-rafe, nada importante. Ella estaba muy ofendida y enfadada conmigo por haber fingido ser hija de muggles (o_O) y creía que era una forma de reírme de ellos. Que como se pudo fiar de una Slytherin, que si era igual que Sev (ahora que marchaban mejor, otra ves mal), que si la había decepcionado, bla bla bla… Así como quince minutos y yo en plan WTF hasta que se desahogó y yo solo le dije:

-Soy hija de muggles, Minerva me confunde por el apellido- y entonces ella en WTF- es que no he dicho nada por que desde ese día nadie me mira mal y, la verdad, es agradable pasear por mi sala común sin miraditas, sin reproches, y sin que Lucius me lance maleficios por lo bajo. Ayer no pude salir en toda la tarde de mi habitación por que me llenó la cara de pus! Menos mal que Sev me preparó una poción extra fuerte.

-Pero tienes que decirlo, si no eres quien creen, los profesores deben saberlo.

-¡Nada de eso! Yo me quedo así, que se está muy bien. Además ya en su día intenté decírselo al director y ni caso me hizo.

-Pero esta mal.

-¿pero y qué?- Lily me miró ceñuda, no le hacía gracia que fuera tan aprovechada, pero bueno, por algo había acabado en Slytherin- Anda tontorrona- le eché el brazo por el cuello cogiéndole la cabeza y despeinándola- deja de enfurrucharte por todo.

-Aaaayy.. sueltaaaaa

-No, no, que si no me despeinas tu a mí.

-Tu pelo no necesita más ayuda.

-Eh!- en ese momento la solté y ambas nos pusimos a peinarnos con los dedos el pelo, aun que en mi caso no había mucho remedio. Y siguiendo con las risas, saqué mi varita y la apunté, fingiéndome ofendida- pagarás por mi pelo- le dije aguantando la risa, ella se hizo la asustada. Pero que buenas actrices somos.

Mi varita salió volando dos metros y algo me tiró al suelo. No, si no se puede tener un rato tranquilo en este colegio. James venía enfurecido hacia mi, escoltado por Remus y Sirius, que parecían muuuuy enfadados. Ni Lily ni yo tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar cuando James ya agarraba a Lily apartándola y Sirius me levantaba de la muñeca bastante enfadado, gritándome cosas como serpientes asquerosa, desgraciada, etc etc… no estaba muy atenta, la verdad, se me había olvidado lo revolucionadas que tenía las hormonas entonces y miraba embelesada esos ojos grises que me miraban a centímetros de distancia. Podría haberlo besado, pero me contuve, no soy tan idiota. Remus apartó a Sirius interpretando mi cara de enamorada con cara de susto, al tiempo de que Lily se zafaba de James.

-Eres tonto James Potter!- el chico no entendía- Aretha no me estaba haciendo nada, solo bromeábamos- Los tres se giraron hacia ella sorprendidos.

-Pero Lily- le dijo Remus- si te hemos oído gritar, y ella te agarraba.

-Solo jugábamos, eran bromas.

-¿Desde cuando las serpientes son tan simpáticas?- bufó Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-Desde que son hi…- justo a tiempo la silencié con un hechizo tras recoger mi varita, no podía dejar que dijera la verdad o me volverían a incordiar todos.

-¡Lily!- James se lanzó hacia ella, miralo que enamoradito, imbécil ¬¬, Remus que es más inteligente me miró ceñudo, sabía que había sido yo, le devolví la mirada altiva pero sonriendo, el me hizo un gesto como diciéndome que parara, así que rodé los ojos y le devolví la voz.

-Yo… que raro, me he quedado un momento sin voz- reía nerviosa Lily, también se había dado cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

-Igualmente no deberías juntarte con esta chusma- Sirius seguía en sus trece y me miraba con odio, pero que le iba a hacer, enfadado esta taaaaan guapo. Pero no pude, en ese preciso momento, sentirme fatal.

Me estaba encaprichando con un chico que me odiaba, lo que viene a ser, un imposible. Darme cuenta de esa realidad fue bastante duro, bastante como para que mi cara se apagara en ese instante. No creo que nadie me lo notara, al menos no porque la atención se distrajo a Lucius Malfoy que se acercaba a zancadas a nosotros, acompañado por otros dos alumnos de séptimo a los que no conocía.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- dijo arrastrando las palabras- No me digáis que os estáis peleando, tendré que quitaros puntos- solo miraba a los Griffindor, obviamente, como si yo fuera la víctima de todo (bueno, en parte lo era). El trío no dudó en encararlo, pero Lily es más lista que ellos y se adelantó a negarlo todo, por supuesto yo también dije que no pasaba nada- Pues entonces retiraros! No arméis tanto escándalo por los pasillos.

De modo que entre miradas asesinas nos dispersamos, yo me dirigía a mi sala común a estudiar, tenía tantas asignaturas que me sentía como Hermione, ¿cuánto pretendía hacerme estudiar Dumbeldor? Viejo loco. Ya iba maldiciendo para dentro cuando Lucius me cortó el paso, sus secuaces habían desaparecido, y aun que era cien veces más atractivo que Sirius, también daba cien veces más miedo.

-¿Te parece divertido reírte de mí?- me encerró entre él y la pared, y daba miedo.

-¿Perdona?

-Tu linaje, te reíste de mí ante todo el colegio el primer día. ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? ¿Quién es mi familia?

-¿Acaso sabes tu quien es la mía?- os juro que deseaba que me dijera que si, y de paso averiguar más- Además, ya he pagado esa falta con bastantes burlas- se me notaba en la cara que estaba dolida, sobre todo por la maldición del pus, que-as-co, aun me daban nauseas recordarlo. Lucius solo soltó una pequeña carcajada, si, él también se acordaba.

-Pues así te haces una idea de a quien deberle lealtad- vale, seguro que eso iba por Lily, pero que petardo es este tío. Así que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, poniendo la carita melosa que solía ponerle a mis novios para conseguir algo (tengo una cara de buenaza increíble, aunque sea algo cabrona después) y me acerqué más a él susurrando.

-Debería tenertela a ti, ¿verdad? Lucius Malfoy- alargué su nombre un poco, y él tan contento, no soy muy mona precisamente, pero puedo ser muy seductora cuando quiero. Lucius sonreía ligeramente y posó sus manos en mi espalda. Acerqué a su oído a susurrarle- ¿Sabes a que suena Malfoy (puse énfasis "sexy" en el apellido) en español? Mi idioma…- me miró a los ojos, sonriente, que fáciles que son los hombres, pero yo no me aguantaba más, arqueando las cejas y aguantándome la risa, con toda la cara de suficiencia y altivez que pude poner- Suena a malffollado.

Y con una palmadita en la espalda me metí pitando en la sala común y subí a mi cuarto echando el pestillo, por que cuando reaccionara a lo que había dicho era mejor no estar presente. Ya me acordaría de mis palabras el resto del fin de semana. Ahora, aun descojonada de la risa, tenía que hacer deberes.

Cortito, lo sé. Ayer tenía tooope de inspiración, pero mi madre me persiguió toda la tarde, que si plancha esto, que si ve a comprar esto, que si ve a lo otro… bla bla bla. Para cuando me dejó tranquila apenas tuve tiempo de ducharme y acostarme T_T y me mató la inspiración.

Hoy no estoy muy allá, pero quería terminarlo, ya mejoraré en el siguiente capítulo y empezaré (si mi madre no rompe la creactividad again) a empezar lo importante de la trama, es que como tengo la idea de lo que quiero, pero me cuesta expresarlo, necesito estar inspirada, pero no me dejan buaaaaaaa!

Gracias por los comentarios! Y como quiero centrar la historia para el siguiente cap, y para no dejarlo pasar más, se lo dedico ya el siguiente cap a Arhis por ser la mejor seguidora del fic, gracias por tus ánimos, me animan a seguir. A Cheshire-Le Chat, no puedo desvelarte las preguntas que hicistes, aunque recuerda que no es la tipica historia de yo con los merodeadores T_T, y aunque me encantaría vengarme de Dumbeldor poniéndole esa túnica no creo que lo haga, pero me reí mucho de imaginarlo XDDD. Y a mi Fany_93 por ser la más mejor, si sigues leyendo el fic dejaré de hacerte spoilers XDDD

Besosss!


	7. Los sueños y la muerte

Pasé el fin de semana más estresante de todos. Básicamente me lo tiré escabulléndome de Malfoy, no fuera a maldecirme. Me escondía bajo la mesa en el comedor, detrás de los árboles en los jardines, y detrás del pobre Sev en la sala común, que como siempre me acompañaba, estaba desesperado y amenazaba con lanzarme contra Malfoy si seguía usándolo de escudo. Sobre todo por que ambos eran buenos amigos y a veces, para que no me descubriera a mí, lo lanzaba a él también a los árboles o al suelo. Comprended que Severus es muy inglés, y muy correcto, mientras que a mí no me importa hacer un sándwich con el suelo y un amigo, a él le parece de lo más incorrecto y molesto. Aunque creo que se empieza a acostumbrar, o eso espero… bueno, ¡que más da! Me va a tener que soportar de todas formas.

Pero no solo estaba estresada por Malfoy, que además el domingo parecía bastante insistente en encontrarme, también estaban las pesadillas. Mis terrores nocturnos empeoraban, y pocas veces había estado tan afectada por un simple sueño.

Lo podía recordar todo claramente, algo que normalmente no pasaba con mis pesadillas.

Veía la cara de aquellos niños ahogando el último llanto en su último suspiro. Los ojos de aquella mujer que se apagaban bajo su marido. Aquellos hombres que estallaban con las bombas. Podía ver la gente en los hospitales, pereciendo como viejas plantas abandonadas. Los había de todas las edades, género y razas. Me iba a volver loca, todas las muertes del mundo encerradas en mis sueños. Y yo allí parada, una espectadora estúpida, y ni si quiera parecía afectarme, no hasta que despertaba.

La sangre, el dolor, el sufrimiento. Enfermedades, asesinatos, guerras, accidentes.

Sueños teñidos de malva, de llantos transparentes, de miradas asesinas, de miradas apagadas. Las últimas respiraciones, ese último aliento que se escapa parecía subir al ambiente, iban generando su propia aura.

Si, lo podía percibir. Esos últimos suspiros se juntaban en una nube, en aire, una niebla transparente. Tan fría, tan mordaz. Ese sin duda tenía que ser el ambiente que creaba la muerte. Eso debían notar aquellas personas, miles y miles de personas sentirían ese frío acercarse, esa presencia.

Y lo más extraño de todo. Esa presencia no era tan aterradora como podría uno imaginarse, si, era una sensación fría, un ambiente particular. Pero no daba miedo, tampoco alegría. Debía de ser la sensación más neutral del mundo. Llena de la comprensión del universo.

Entonces me dí cuenta, reconocí esa sensación, no era otra más que la de la muerte. Fría, embriagadora, pacificadora, el alma se te desprende del cuerpo, la conciencia escapa y el corazón se calma. Y ya no importa nada. Por eso no me importaba lo que veía. Sí, esa era la esencia de la muerte.

¿Qué como estaba tan segura, cómo la reconocí? Bueno, dejémoslo en que no era la primera vez que sentía su presencia.

Entonces, en el momento en el que en aquel sueño la reconocí, por primera vez creo que sentí algo parecido al miedo, pero cargado de curiosidad. Fue en el último sueño del domingo noche, antes de que sonara el despertador, cuando me dí cuenta de eso. Entonces ante mí tan solo apareció un paisaje varado, muerto de amarillo y marrón, teñido de sangre y barro, de matas muertas, de un árbol desnudo. Aunque resultaba un escenario deprimente, estaba envuelto de aquella sensación que traía la brisa. Y, por primera vez, lo vi.

Frente a mí un hombre, pero no alcanzaba a verle la cara, pues llevaba una capa de viaje que le cubría con la capucha. Totalmente de negro, un negro hermoso, que hacía contrastar una blanca mano que me extendía. Un blanco puro, un blanco roto, un blanco que solo había visto en una ocasión, en el velatorio de mi tío favorito a principios de año. Era el blanco de la muerte, de una piel muerta.

Y lo supe, frente a mí, extendiéndome su mano, estaba la muerte.

No entendía por qué a mi, no entendía por qué tenía que ver aquellas muertes por la noche, ¿acaso estaba yo muerta? ¿era esa, después de todo, la explicación? Y allí estaba frente a mi, ofreciéndome su mano, ¿deseaba llevarme?

Desperté sobresaltada por el despertador, y rompí a llorar en silencio.

Estaba muerta. Eso era todo, esa era la explicación. Atrapada en un mundo de mis sueños, viviendo una aventura, y no había cruzado. Seguro. Esa era la explicación.

Creo que jamás me sentí peor. Imaginaos daros cuenta de algo así. Por que aunque estaba en un lugar que merecía la pena, todo lo perdido…

No había pensado hasta el momento en lo que dejaba atrás. Mi hermano, tiene solo siete años, no lo vería crecer, no lo vería en su primera comunión, no vería su adolescencia, no sabría como sería su rostro al crecer, al envejecer. Envejecer. Mi madre, la había dejado sola. Trabajando como una burra siempre para sacarnos adelante, por que lo único que tenía tras una miserable vida eran sus hijos, y ahora me perdía. ¿Cómo saldría de esa? Los había dejado tirados. Los había abandonado y roto el corazón. Y el mío estaba también roto.

¿Y por qué había acabado allí? No había pasado al otro lado. No entendía por qué, pero sabía quien me daría esa explicación. Albus Dumbeldor.

De verdad aquel lunes parecía un zombi, me había arreglado y desayunado sin darme cuenta de nada, totalmente ensimismada. Ni cuenta me dí de que Sev me miraba extrañado por mi comportamiento, mi cara escondida todo el tiempo entre mi melena. Ni siquiera me había escondido de Lucius cuando se acercó en el comedor a paso firme a nosotros, se había quedado plantado frente a mí, y yo no había reaccionado, tan ausente estaba, que luego Sev me contó Malfoy se había quedado tan parado que tan solo se sentó frente a mí y se puso a desayunar sin dejar de observarme, ¡sin decir nada! Realmente debía de tener un aspecto preocupante. Pero hasta que no acabaran las clases no podía ir a ver al director, y mientras tanto, mi mente estaba absorta en la idea de la muerte. Yo, muerta.

Al medio día Sev se limitaba a acompañarme preocupado de un lado a otro, incluso durante la comida Lucius se volvió a sentar con nosotros, sin decir nada, bueno, compartiendo miradas confundidas con Sev. Finalmente, a mitad de los postres, hablé por primera vez en todo el día, sin mirarles, y tan solo para decir que iba a darme una vuelta antes de la siguiente clase.

La verdad, necesitaba aire fresco. Era una locura todo aquello. Salí a los jardines, me encanta el tiempo de este país, siempre hay una brisa fresca cuando la necesitas y un árbol frondoso bajo el que sentarse. Admiré el castillo pensativa.

Si estaba muerta, y ese era mi limbo, ¿prefería quedarme allí o pasar al otro lado? Y si estaba muerta, ¿por qué no podía cambiar la historia? Que importaba ya, al menos a mi, que ya no tenía más que perder. De hecho, ni mi vida tenía que perder.

Me giré hacia el lago, tan calmado, el calamar estaría durmiendo. Era hermoso verlo tan tranquilo. Aparté mi mochila y me quité la túnica. Me levanté y caminé despacio hacia el lago. Me deshice de los zapatos y los calcetines y caminé por la orilla, sintiendo el agua entre mis dedos, tan refrescante. Todo se sentía tan real.

Pero yo estaba muerta. Seguramente un accidente de tren, pero mi conciencia seguía allí para lamentarse de lo perdido. Y entonces me dí cuenta de algo muy sencillo. No podía volver a morir.

Caminé lenta hacia la parte de adentro del lago. Pronto el agua cubrió mis rodillas, el bajo de mi falda. Luego mi cintura, mi pecho, el cuello. Mi ser entero.

Buceé hacia lo más profundo y me abracé a una roca del fondo, pues a pesar de todo, notaba la falta de aire, y quería vengarme en mi limbo por estar muerta. Por que estaba enfadada, estaba dolida, todo perdido, sin excusas, sin motivos.

El pecho me pinchaba, la cabeza la tenía embotada, la asfixia me inundaba, pero aguantaba allí agarrada. Incluso cuando el aire escapó de mi boca, y mis lágrimas de rabia también. ¡estoy muerta no puedo morir! Si la muerte me iba a hacer eso, llevarme tan pronto, al menos yo me reiría de ella.

Pronto empecé a sentir mi mente escapando, nublada. Y luego nada.

No puedo morir si ya estoy muerta, me dije.

No puedo morir dos veces.

Cortiro, eh? Bueno, para que rizar más el rizo, además, voy a escribir ahora otro cap, puede que tb cortito.. pero es que no podía hacerlo en uno solo, por que no pegaba.

¿qué pasará? Luego más.

Ala! A comentad!


	8. Siempre te cuidaré

No sé que fue de mí cuando mi mente escapó, no lo recuerdo. Pero volvió a mí unas horas después. Y todo era blanco, de un blanco muy puro y brillante. ¿Habría cruzado al otro lado?

Acostumbré mis ojos a la luz que me embriagaba, moví mis dedos para tomar consciencia de mi cuerpo. Y mis sentidos se pusieron en funcionamiento con pereza. Entre ellos el oído. Se oían voces graves, susurros. Luego un portazo y mi cuerpo reaccionó de golpe.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros?- una voz severa, tan severa tan severa como Severus (que redundancia, eh?)

-¿Tú que cree? Venimos a ver que tal está-mmm esa no sé de quien es, pero me resulta familiar.

-Como no, el héroe del colegio viene a regodearse de un nuevo éxito, magnífico- una voz silvante, arrastrando las palabras, sin duda es Lucius.

-Deberíais estar más agradecidos, si no la hubiéramos sacado del lago estaría muerta- esa voz es diferente, también me suena, es preciosa.

-Agh, por favor Sirius, una vez más, solo queréis ser héroes- ay mi Sev, siempre tan enfurruchado, que mono.

-Hicimos lo que un buen Griffindor haría, no como las serpientes- la primera voz, sospechaba quien era.

-Ya basta, vamos a despertarla, necesita descanso- una tercera voz, muy dulce, me suena, y presupongo quien puede ser.

-Oh, el tercer héroe del día, por que por la noche no lo somos tanto, ¿verdad?- Sev metiendo el dedo en la llaga, aunque confirmó quien era el tercero.

-Y.. y… ¿dónde estabas tú?- ¿quién es esa cuarta voz?

-Hahaha- esa es la risa malvada de Lucius, fijo- mira el pequeñazo, si al final tendrá agallas y todo.

-¡Silencio todos!- apuesto a que esa voz estridente es la enfermera- Fuera todo el mundo de aquí, no más molestias por hoy.

Los pasos se alejaron y unos nuevos, solitarios se acercaron.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?- Dumbeldor había llegado.

-Director…- me costaba hablar más de lo que pensaba- Dumbeldor.

Las cortinas se corrieron y ví a Dumbeldor acercarse a mi sonriente, se sentó a mi lado y me miró con esa irritante mirada penetrante azul, intentando leerme la mente.

-Director… ya lo sé… estoy muerta, ¿verdad?- Dumbeldor solo rió y me dirigió una dulce mirada sonriente, había acertado. Miré al blanco techo entristecida. Así que todo se había acabado.

-Dígame señorita Morte, si está muerta ¿por qué suicidarse?

-Probaba mi teoría.

-¿Y qué resultado le dio?

-Me asfixie bajo el agua y desperté aquí- El me miró unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Se ha asfixiado alguna vez antes?- lo miré sorprendida, ¿qué quería decir? Me miraba como si en su pregunta estuviera su respuesta.

-Yo… una vez.

-¿Y qué sintió entonces?- y lo comprendí, que estúpida era, pero ahora lo comprendí.

-Sentí toda mi vida, sentí la vida- Dumbeldor me sonrió como un padre que acaba de enseñar una valiosa lección. Y lo había hecho.

No estaba muerta, al intentar ahogarme había sentido mi vida aferrándose a mi garganta, mi último aliento. ¡Estaba viva! Y aunque eso me tranquilizaba y alegraba, también me devolvía al principio.

-Profesor, quería comentarle algo… verá, he estado teniendo unos sueños muy raros. Veo muerte por todas partes, gente que muere, una tras otra, veo el momento justo de la muerte. Y en el sueño no me importa. Y luego la misma muerte me extiende su mano. Por favor, profesor, dígame qué hago aquí, que significa todo esto, quién es el señor Morte, me voy a volver loca.

Dumbeldor sonrió y me miró fijamente.

-No eres una niña, ¿verdad?

-Hace muchos años que no.

-No, claro que no- el director suspiró- juraría que nunca lo fue- lo miré absorta, sus palabras me estremecían, ¿por qué tenía razón?- Descanse, lo necesita.

-Necesito saber- si, soy muy cabezota.

-Déjeme abstenerme de contarle nada, por que sé que usted es inteligente y lo acabará por descubrir sola, y así de mientras yo le hago un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Cuál?

-Volver a vivir una mala época, disfrute.

-Mmmh… ya me dijo algo así.

Dumbeldor rió y se levantó para marcharse.

-Dígame al menos quien es él, con quien me confunden.

-¿No es más divertido así?

-¡NO!

Pero ni caso, Dumbeldor cerró la cortina y se fue. Como odio que pasen de mi cara.

La enfermera entró a atosigarme con cuidados, pero mi cuerpo me dolía de estar allí. Así que a regañadientes, conseguí convencer a la enfermera de que me dejara bajar a cenar, además estaba hambrienta.

Mientras bajaba al gran comedor me daba cuenta de algunas cosas:

1º- los merodeadores me habían salvado, bueno, dudaba de que Peter se lanzara al agua, pero los demás sí, lo que significa que estaba un poquito más cerca de Sirius, y se me caía la baba de pensarlo.

2º- Lucius no me había molestado en todo el día, o empezaba a tener corazón, o apreciaba mucho a Sev como para joder a su amiga en un momento que se me veía tan mal. Seguramente la segunda opción.

3º- Estaba viva, lo cual era genial.

4º- Me había intentado suicidar, y casi lo consigo… ¡Pero que cazurra soy!

De modo que entré al gran comedor con los demás alumnos, por suerte, y a pesar de que para mí todo había sido caótico, no era muy conocida por el colegio como para que mi "aventura" se extendiera demasiado.

Eso sí, antes de poder acercarme a mi mesa, Lily me abordó para ver que tal estaba, por lo visto james había ido a contarle su hazaña con el pecho inflado, lo cual era muy molesto para ella, pero se le bajaron los humos enseguida cuando Remus le cortó para contarle que tanto él como James no habían aguantado bajo el agua lo bastante, así que el que me había sacado realmente había sido Sirius, que es un gran nadador.

Espero que no me lo notara, sobre todo por que escapé de ella para sentarme en mi mesa, pero al oír eso me había ruborizado completamente. SIRIUS ME HABÍA SALVADO AAAAAAAHHHHHH, ejem ejem, sí, eso ha sido mi mente en un ataque de éxtasis. SIRIUS BLAAAACK AAAAHHH, jajajaja, si si, ya sé, me calmo. Es que es genial! Bueno, con un poco de calma y muchas dotes de actriz me senté en mi mesa junto a Sev sin parecer muy contenta, pero como me había pasado el día más apagada que la noche, mi querido amigo enseguida se percató de que estaba de mejor humor.

-Me alegra verte mejor- me dijo perspicaz, enseguida vi por donde iba.

-Gracias- dije sin mucha importancia.

-Sé que no es mi problema, pero no entiendo por qué lo hiciste- no me miraba, estaba tras aquella cortina negra cenando tranquilo. Suspiré.

-Yo, cometí un error, estaba equivocada, no volverá a pasar- Sev me miró muy fijamente, no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces lo negros y profundos que eran sus ojos. La calidez que desprendían, el frío también, pero no ahora.

-Pensé que realmente me considerabas un buen amigo, como para contarme si algo te pasa, deberías haber dejado que te ayudara- aquello me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba, pese a todo, ¿me apreciaba? Sonreí. Me di cuenta en ese preciso momento, del amigo que había ganado. Severus Snape, aquel hombre a quien venero y adoro, me apreciaba.

-Gracias Sev. Lo siento, la próxima vez lo haré.

-¿Habrá próxima vez?- su tono irónico y esa sonrisilla cabrona, ese era el Snape que me encantaba. Me reí y me dejé caer con fuerza sobre su hombro.

-No habrá "esto" más, pero si otra cosa pasa acudiré a ti- e hizo algo que me sorprendió otra vez, pero que fue el momento en que, sin duda, se forjó nuestra amistad, nuestra complicidad y relación (no, jodidas, no seáis mal pensadas, no esa clase de relación).

Snape me pasó el brazo por los hombros, abrazándome contra él. Alcé la vista sorprendida para mirarle, y me encontré una sonrisa preciosa, como una paterna, como la de un hermano mayor, el mejor amigo, o un maestro querido.

-Yo siempre te cuidaré- os juro que si poco lloro de la emoción. Pero contuve a sonreír y asentir.

Pero algo me jodió el momento separándome de Sev y abrazándome.

-Vaya, vara, me alegra verte mejor- Lucius me tenía abrazada como hacía un segundo Sev, ¿pero de qué va este? Me aparté de golpe mirándole recelosa.

-Como siempre Malfoy, el inoportuno, ¿has venido a ver si estoy en condiciones de tu venganza?- Malfoy puso cara inocente, una bastante creíble.

-Me ofendes, y llámame Lucius- dijo atusándome un mechón de pelo, pero le pegué un manotazo. El me miró ceñudo- Deberías estar más agradecida de que haya decidido perdonarte por esta vez. Me he dado cuenta de que estás demasiado "españolizada", y como buen caballero inglés he decidido tomarte bajo mi protección para enseñarte a comportarte como una dama sangre pura ha de hacerlo.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué el presumido este me iba a enseñar como comportarme? ¿Qué se había creído? Yo soy una chica madura, seria y educada. Y como la que más. Vale, cuando me da la gana solo, que no es muy a menudo. Pero mi maravilloso carácter es lo que siempre me ha hecho triunfar, ya que no soy un bellezón precisamente ni por ahí arrimado.

Me estiré todo lo que pude, alzando una ceja.

-Y si no quiero…- Lucius sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Prefieres la venganza?- yo abrí la boca para protestar, pero me aguanté.

-Oh Sev- dije dramática- sálvame de este martirio, lo prometiste- Severus nos miró a ambos cansado, pese a todo, no aguantaba esas tonterías.

-Dije que te cuidaría, no que te salvaría de Lucius- y volvió a su plato tras su pelo. ¡La madre que lo hizo! Que pronto se lava las manos. Pero me hizo gracia, para que negarlo, asi que me reí sin más, tanto que Sev y Lucius también rieron. La verdad es que mi Sev podía ser muy gracioso cuando quería.

Pero casi me atraganto con mi risa cuando, al alzar la vista, vi al cuarteto de Griffinfor mirarme y hablar, lo cual no era nada especial, pero Sirius también me miraba. Y aun que sabía que le gustaba tanto como una clase de Historia de la magia, me volví a estremecer ante la idea de que me había salvado. Pero eso me daba una idea.

La excusa perfecta para acercarme. Debía agradecerle, ¿no?

oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO

Weeee… a ver, por partes. Espero que estos nuevos símbolos aparezcan en fanfiction para separar la historia de mi comentario final, porque me he dado cuenta de que la rayita que pongo no aparece y no sé por qué o_O

Lo segundo, para potterfics.. la pagina no vaaaaa! Aajjjj, de modo que me retraso en potterfics porq no puedo subir. Lo que significa que en compensación se leeran más de un capitulo a la vez.

Y lo tercero, ya dije que subiría dos capitulos, quiza no muy largos, por q aunq este sea más largo (mas paginas del Word) también es que lleva más diálogo :P

Y lo cuarto… ¿os gusta? Jijijiji dejadme comentarios que aun nadie se muere por hacerlo! Jajajaja Además, si habeis perdido el tiempo leyendome, ¿qué mas os da perder un minutito más y hacerme feliz? Aunque me critiqueis soy feliz viendo que tengo coments, una, q es feliz con poquito.

Saludos y besos! Nos leemos!


	9. Como cada mes

Después de mi "intento de suicidio involuntario", Sev parecía más preocupado por mí, supongo que creía que tenía muchos problemas interiores (que en parte era cierto), y había nacido en él una especie de vena de hermano mayor. No es que hiciera cosas extraordinarias, la verdad, seguía siendo muy Severus Snape, pero me ponía menos malas caras cuando lo utilizaba de almohada en los jardines, o le daba un abrazo repentino y casi lo tiraba al suelo (mis abrazos siempre son así), incluso cuando lo chinchaba con Lily poniéndole caritas de enamorado al verla por los pasillos.

La pena es que se acercaban los primeros exámenes y apenas podíamos coincidir con ella, que se las pasaba estudiando en su sala común. Nosotros habíamos intentado estudiar también en la nuestra, o en la biblioteca, pero al final tuvimos que tomar la opción de, pese a que empezaba a hacer un frío que pelaba, de estudiar por los jardines. Ya que a Lucius le parecía más importante que aprendiera las formas en las que alguien de mi clase ha de comportarse a mis exámenes, incluso los suyos.

-En serio Lucius, es tu año de los timos, ¿NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE DAR POR SACO?- le dije una vez en la sala común, cuando ya no podía más. El solo me miró de arriba abajo analizándome, con su cara de superioridad, para al final negar. Yo resoplé y me dejé caer en el sofá- Lo mato, Sev, lo mato lo mato lo mato lo MATOOOO- aguantaba toda la ira que podía, que irritante resultaba este tío.

-Lucius- siempre correcto y tranquilo Sev, apenas había despegado la nariz de su libro para mirarlo- si no la dejas tranquila me obligará a salir a los jardines a estudiar, y tengo frío- con las mismas volvió a su lectura. Yo lo señalé, haciéndole un gesto de ¿ves, ves, tu amigo sufre también? Pero nada parecía convencerlo. Al final nos tuvimos que echar las capas de viaje por encima, liarnos una bufanda y salir a la fresca.

-En serio Sev, no lo entiendo, ¿qué le pasa a ese tío? ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¿Y Narcissa?- cada vez mi tono era más irritado.

-¿No lo sabes? Conveniencia, Lucius prefiere dedicar sus dotes a cualquiera que no sea ella.

-Pensaba que la quería- me extrañé, en el último libro parece querer salvar a su familia, bueno, al menos, a su hijo- De todas formas, me toca la moral, ¿por qué yo? No creo que le guste, no soy su tipo.

-¿Por qué no ibas a serlo?

-Emm… déjame pensar… AH, mi culo generoso, mi pelo de estropajo, unas ojeras que me tiran, y eso sin mencionar que soy muy burra, que tropiezo con las líneas dibujadas del suelo y ¡que sé cantar el abecedario con eructos!- finalicé mi repertorio dando un brinco de "ta-chan!" y poniendo una posturita, Sev se rió (una de las pocas veces que lo hacía y le duraba como medio segundo, impresionante)

-Reconócelo, lo del abecedario lo aprendiste aquí para fastidiarlo.

-Siiiiiiii- dije cansada- y no lo consigo, es muuuuuy pesado.

Nos pasamos la tarde estudiando arrinconados bajo un árbol, cuando llegamos al gran comedor para la cena estábamos medio tiritando, a mi se me habían congelado las manos y me dolía todo el cuerpo demasiado. Por suerte la cena nos reconfortó bastante y para cuando terminamos nos sentíamos de maravilla, bueno, a mí me seguía doliendo el cuerpo bastante, como si tuviera agujetas. Nos levantamos del asiento para retirarnos y entonces me dí cuenta de que me provocaba el dolor. Hacía tantos años que no lo sentía así que no lo había reconocido.

Salí disparada del comedor, dejando a la gente pasmada por mi repentina huída, y me dirigí a los aseos lo más rápido que pude, pero era tarde. Si, tenía la regla, y de las jodidas. No había reconocido el dolor por que precisamente desde los 16 años tomo la píldora anticonceptiva por tratamiento médico, pero con la cosa de haber viajado en el tiempo y eso se me había olvidado completamente ese detalle, y sabía lo que tocaba, un dolor insoportable, más de una semana desangrándome y… un momento… ¿aquí que demonios usan?

Me sentí empalidecer por completo en el baño, intentando arreglar el desastre de mi ropa interior, si eso era el mundo mágico, y, aún peor, una época en la que no existían los tampones, puede que ni las compresas… ¿qué iba a hacer? Estas cosas no las comentan en los libros que yo recuerde, y yo necesito mis pastillas para no morirme desangrada.

El pulso se me aceleró, estaba allí metida, sin nada que ponerme, manchada, sin saber a quien recurrir, no paraba de sangrar, y poco a poco todo se nublo. Se me olvidó el detalle de que en estos casos, me bajaba mucho la tensión y sufría mareos.

Y allí estaba yo, empezaba a acostumbrarme a aquella cama de la enfermería. Por lo visto me había dado un bajón de tensión y Myrtle había dado la voz de alarma. Lo bochornoso fue, que la fantasma, al verme rodeada de sangre, pensó que era otro de mis "suicidios" y pasó por medio castillo gritando "UNA CHICA SE HA SUICIDADO!" como forma de alarmar a los profesores. Si no estuviera ya muerta, yo misma la mataría.

Si antes nadie sabía lo ocurrido, ahora si. Los rumores corrían como la espuma, aunque debo reconocer, que aunque fue muy molesto durante las dos semanas que fui la comidilla del colegio, resultó muy práctico también. Bueno, tuvo muchas cosas malas, pero también buenas. Os explico.

Después de pasar dos días en la enfermería (el tiempo que necesitaron para controlar mi problema y ponerme en el adecuado tratamiento mágico, una poción que debía tomarme semanalmente), empezó mi tortura aguantando los cuchicheos de la gente, que, por suerte, no se habían enterado de que en realidad había sido mi regla, son, estoy segura, de que habría sido más bochornoso.

Por un lado estaban las cosas malas.

Entre los cuchicheos, había salido la idea de que, debido al excesivo tiempo que había estado junto a Severus, había intentado suicidarme.

Vale, lo reconozco, ese rumor me hizo mucha gracia y me descojoné a gusto en su momento, hasta que noté que a Sev no le hizo tanta, de hecho, fue un duro golpe para él.

-Normal que Lily no me quiera ver- suspiraba de tanto en tanto, y yo me tenía que morder la lengua para no soltarle que se debía a su afición a los mortífagos y no a los rumores estúpidos, pero como no debo cambiar la historia (tono repipi).

Y es que era verdad que Sev cada vez estaba más apegado a los mortífagos, durante mi estancia en la enfermería habían aprovechado para volver a acercarlo a ellos, y apenas vino un par de veces muy cortas a verme. Otra de las cosas malas, sumado a que gracias a eso Lucius había estado más tiempo conmigo dándome la vara con sus "clases" de modales.

-Realmente tienes talento, no sé por qué no eres así siempre- me decía cuando hacía las cosas y repetía sus pautas de buen comportamiento perfectamente. ¡¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo bien? Mi trabajo está hecho a base de buena imagen, buenos modales y aguantarse cuando quieres recriminarle algo a un superior, pero claro, no podía decirle eso.

-¿Entonces me dejarás tranquila ya?- le suplicaba sin miramientos.

-No, aún no. Tienes detalles que pulir.

Si, yo sabía que detalles era, que aún no creía realmente en la pureza de sangre, que no me molestaban esas tonterías de magos y muggles y que, mucho menos, me uniría a los mortífagos.

Otra de las cosas que resultaron fatales para mí, fue que tanto Lily como los merodeadores creían también la versión del suicidio. Desde entonces pasaron varias cosas.

Lily ya no me ayudaba con las lecciones, de hecho, apenas hablábamos, me saludaba por los pasillos con alegría todavía, pero luego me enteré por una chica de mi casa, que sus amiguitas la habían convencido de terminar de alejarse de Sev y de mí, por eso de que por juntarme con él bla bla bla, tonterías mil. Y yo pensando que la chica era lista ¬¬

Luego estaban los merodeadores, que en general me la sudaba, excepto Sirius. Debo reconoceros que había cogido el vicio enfermizo de observarle embobada por los pasillos, jugando en los jardines, charlando con sus amigos. Más de una vez, mientras estudiábamos fuera, Sev me daba codazos para que me centrara. Eso, era sin duda, algo que él jamás soportaría de mí, que me hubiera "enamorado" (lo pongo entre comillas porque aun era algo reacia a enamorarme de un chico de dieciséis años) del merodeador chulito. O pulgoso como él le decía.

Bueno, la cosa es que estaban raros conmigo, y con raros me refiero a que procuraban que no estuviera yo cuando se metían con Sev, y en el caso de que apareciera o estuviera delante básicamente el funcionamiento era el siguiente: Peter desaparecía con cara de susto, Remus ponía una cara muy rara, me miraba como si pudiera entender todo mi ser (lo cual aunque era monísimo verlo tan serio, me daba un poco de yu-yu), James se limitaba a hinchar el pecho como un héroe valeroso, terminar de hacerle la puñeta a Sev y marcharse erguido, y Sirius, mi querido Sirius, siempre desconcertante. Me hacía una reverencia y siempre me soltaba por lo bajini una frasecita al estilo "Huye", "Sé fuerte", o la que, solo dijo una vez, pero casi se me cae la baba literalmente (tuve que hacer un gesto brusco y taparme la boca) "Estaré aquí para servirla". AAAHH! Recuerdo que aquel día ni ayudé a Sev a levantarse, lo que provocó que se enfadara más conmigo y se pasara el resto del día con sus "amiguitos".

Y os preguntaréis que tiene de malo la actitud del cuarteto. Pues resulta, que como los rumores en Hogwarts corren como la espuma, me enteré que ese comportamiento venía dado a que, bajo el rumor de que estar con Sev bla bla bla y más bla, habían decidido tomarla más con él (pobrecito mío), me habían tomado por loca (al estilo Myrtle ¬¬), y habían sido los que convencieron a las amigas de Lily de que la convencieran a ella de que no se nos acercara. Lo cual estoy convencida fue un plan de James para tener más controlada a Lily, pero bueno.

La cosa es que a pesar de todo, aún no le había agradecido nada a Sirius, y ahora me volvía a debatir entre vengarme o agradecerle.

Pero como he dicho, hubo algo bueno.

Gracias a los rumores y a mis quince minutos de gloria (a la tercera semana estaban todos calmados y a otra cosa), la gente había empezado a cuchichear de mi y mi "familia". Y entre rumores y cuchicheos, habían averiguado por mí, algo importante sobre la familia Morte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Y hasta aquí por hoy.

Abramos votación: venganza o agradecimientos? Juaz juaz juaz Ya sabéis que hacer.

Según vuestras respuestas haré una cosa u otra, por que se acerca finales de noviembre, que yo cumplo años, y va a ser una gran fiesta ^_^

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, perded un poquito más de tiempo comentando!

Besos!


	10. Familia Morte

Volví a amanecer horrorizada, si seguía con esas pesadillas me volvería loca, estoy segura. Pero no había que pudiera hacer, al menos descansaba lo suficiente para no dormirme en clase, vale, exceptuemos la de historia que me mata, pero nada más.

Sin darme cuenta era mediados de noviembre, ya llevaba casi tres meses allí, y sin pinta de volver. Me preguntaba que sería de mi familia, ¿estaría pasando ya el tiempo allí? Si así era me habrían dado por desaparecida, quizá muerta, mi trabajo lo ocuparía otra, mi madre estaría destrozada, mi hermano preguntaría cada hora por mí (ya cuando viví en Londres lo hacía). Agité la cabeza disolviéndola de esos pensamientos, por que estaba a punto de llorar y el desayuno no esperaría por mis llantos.

Al bajar a la sala común, vi que algunos chicos se llevaban entre risas a Sev, si, eran sus amiguitos, y me habían dejado sola para desayunar. Y me daba rabia, lo único que me animaba cuando estaba decaída era la silenciosa compañía de Sev.

Ya en el gran comedor era todo bullicio, más de lo normal, y es que no me había dado cuenta en mi sala, pero ya habían colgado los carteles con la primera salida a Hogsmade. Y una pregunta tonta me surgió, ¿quién me autorizaba a mí? ¿Yo misma? Era una opción, y no tan mala. Saqué un trozo de pergamino mientras devoraba mis cereales con extra de leche y super extra de azúcar (me encanta) y empecé a escribir una nota de autorización. Me preguntaba que cara se le pondría a Slughorn cuando la viera. Pero es un tipo majo, seguro que la acepta.

Me metí una gran cucharada sopera a la boca, que dejé allí enganchada, mientras echaba la firma final. Sin darme cuenta de que Lucius ya se asomaba por mi hombro leyendo la nota.

-¿Te autorizas tú?- preguntó incrédulo con una ceja alzada. Como yo tenía aún la cuchara en la boca (y tampoco me había tragado los cereales) tan solo emití un gruñido. Lucius me miró, creo que un poco asqueado, sin bajar la maldita ceja, se sentó a mi lado mientras yo metía la nota en un sobre, y señaló a la cuchara en mi boca- Esos detalles también deberías cambiarlos, he visto vagabundos comer con más delicadeza- yo tan solo lo fulminé con la mirada, a falta de poder decirle "vete a la mierda", repetí mi gruñido, dejando que se me escapara por el rabillo una gota de leche ultra azucarada.

Guardé la nota y me saqué la cuchara, sabiendo lo que le molestaba a Lucius, no me limpié la boca, me limité a embullir los cereales que me quedaban con menos delicadeza que nunca.

-Llego tarde a clase- dije en la última cucharada, pero con la boca llena, solo por fastidiar.

Lucius me miró suspicaz, creo que fui demasiado obvia, por que hasta él se dio cuenta de que no soy tan burra. Con media sonrisa (cabronazo), sacó un pañuelo y me limpió con delicadeza la boca, yo rodé los ojos, que pesado. Pero hizo algo que no debió hacer, la última gotita tan solo la limpió con el dedo, lamiéndoselo después. Vale, aunque reconozco que jamás vi nada tan sexy en nadie tan guapo, también me dio una rabia horrible, no sé si porque aunque ya a sus diecisiete tiene más de un polvo es un capullo insoportable de primera, o porque me ruboricé y eso me molesta. Pero a la par que me levantaba furioso y le metí una buena colleja, para lo único que tengo puntería (eso y las patadas en la entrepierna).

En el salón esas cosas resuenan con eco, y todos se quedaron mirando pasmados, Lucius se había levantado hecho una fiera y me había agarrado de la muñeca, con tanta cara de odio que casi me meo del miedo, aunque intentaba que no se me notara y ponía cara de chica dura.

-Jamás…-si, jamás oí unas palabras cargadas de tanta ira- jamás, se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así o no encontrarán tu cuerpo entero- aquí ya me empezaba a flaquear la mirada y temblar las piernas- si crees que me voy a amedentrar por tu apellido estás muy equivocada, los Malfoy somos casi tan antiguos como los Morte- ¡uis! Bombilla! Este sabe algoooo…

-Y que… ¿Qué sabes tu de mi familia?- intenté concentrar mi tembleque en las piernas para que al menos la voz sonara decente.

Lucius me soltó con un estufido, momento en que me dí cuenta de que los pocos alumnos que quedaban nos miraban pasmados. Él sacó un libro ajado de su mochila y me lo entregó.

-Quería saber que clase de familia genera a alguien como tu- ey! ¿eso ha sido un insulto? Casi le falta escupirme, maldito, si eres tu el que me persigue!- Como no, lo poco que se sabe de tu apellido no podía ser bueno… asesinos… aunque no me desagrada del todo las muertes muggles, no es mi estilo algo tan burdo.

Yo me quedé pasmada con el libro entre mis brazos, observando como se iba más altivo que nunca. Salí de allí deprisa, iba a llegar tarde y todos me miraban curiosos.

Entré en la clase de pociones aún algo aturdida, tanto que casi hago que Sirius se desparramase por su mesa al tropezar con él.

-Lo siento- le susurré mientras el se arreglaba el pelo.

Sev me miraba desde la primera mesa con gesto preocupado, pero el idiota de Berny me había quitado el sitio a su lado, así que no me quedó otra que sentarme en una mesa del fondo, yo sola.

-Quiero recordar a los de mi casa- empezó el profesor- que me entreguen los justificantes para Hogsmade después de la clase.

La clase comenzó tranquila, prepararíamos un filtro para curar hemorragias internas que no era muy difícil, pero yo estaba en otro mundo. Leyendo los pasajes que Lucius había dejado marcados en un libro llamado: Genealogía mágica, todas las familias.

La verdad, era un poco desconcertante, ya que, mientras que de todas las familias daban muchos datos, árboles genealógicos, etc, del apellido Morte habían muy pocas anotaciones a lo largo del libro, todas algo confusas y cuestionables.

Lo único que se sacaba en claro de todo aquello, y parecía ser algo seguro, es que:

La familia Morte estaba por todo el mundo, se movía más que una snich hiperactiva.

Las pocas veces que salía el apellido, siempre estaba ligado a una serie de muertes y catástrofes que afectaban completamente al curso de la historia.

No es que se mencionara que fueran asesinos como decía Malfoy, más bien que, misteriosamente, estaban en el lugar y el momento adecuados, siempre ligados de alguna forma a ese momento de la historia y de las muertes.

Encantador, me confunden con una familia o de asesinos, o de gafes. Puta madre ¬¬

Pero leer eso solo me dejó más desconcertada. La hora que restó de clase estaba más pendiente de mis pensamientos que de mi poción. Me acordaba de mis sueños, tantas muertes, tan parecidas a la historia, y siempre aquel hombre cerca de las muertes, que luego me extiende la mano a mí. Yo estaba convencida de que era la propia muerte, ¿pero y si no lo era? ¿y si era algún miembro de esa familia?

¿Y por qué una familia iba a tener algo que ver con tantas muertes? Era espeluznante, no dejaba de pensar en la cara de esas personas al morir, en aquellos últimos lamentos, las respiraciones que se calmaban, esos ojos apagados, la niebla, aquel hombre. ¿Por qué me llama?

Aretha…

Aretha…

No quiero ir.

¡Aretha Morte!

Glups… reacciono, hace 5 minutos que el profesor me mira preocupado llamándome.

-Señorita Morte, ¿se encuentra bien?- todos me mira, así no hay quien se quite la fama de loca, mierda. Asiento, le entrego mi ¿poción? Eso más que poción parece sopa aguada.

Slughorn la mira con curiosidad y un gesto extraño, pero no me dice nada.

Ya todos mis compañeros se adelantan para dar sus hojas de Hogsmade, yo saco la mía del bolsillo y se la doy. Me mira extrañado sin tan si quiera leerla.

-Que raro, Dumbeldor ya me remitió la suya.

-¿A si?- me guardo rápida mi nota- ¿quién la firmaba?

-El señor Morte, por supuesto, ¿quién sino- rió él. Yo me quedé extrañada, pero seguro que este Feliciano no sabe más que yo, así que le sonrío y salgo de allí disparada, me toca historia y no me vendrá mal una siestecita.

Me dirijo a la clase mirando al frente, a ver si veo a Sev, pero nada, ya debe de haber llegado, acelero el paso, tampoco es plan de llegar tarde.

-Aretha- una mano me detiene, me giro y está Sev tras de mí, con la cabeza gacha escondida tras su pelo negro. Me mira a los ojos de repente, a veces se me olvida lo negros y profundos que son, una se puede perder en esa mirada.

-Pero si te acuerdas de mi!- finjo estar enfadada, en verdad no lo estoy, no puedo evitar que se vaya con "esa" gente, aunque me duela que me deje tirada, cosas de no poder cambiar el destino, pero eso no quitará que no me regodee un poco.

Snape hace un gesto como si estuviera molesto, no creo que le importe mucho lo que le diga, él es así.

-Lucius me ha dicho que la semana próxima es tu cumpleaños.

-Déjalo, no los celebro nunca, seguro que eso lo tenemos en común- Sev hace una mueca de sonrisa, he dado en el clavo.

-No te adelantes mucho, ya conoces a Lucius.

-Venga ya, ni él se molestará en algo así.

-¿Y si lo hace?

-Tú y yo huimos con un par de botellas de whisky de fuego a emborracharnos y olvidarnos de que existe ese día- Sev se termina de reír y acepta el trato.

-¿Irás a Hogsmade?

-¿Sola? No sé… puede ser aburrido, no lo conozco y no quiero perderme.

-Te acompaño- lo miro con una muy falsa mirada incrédula, con los ojos muy abiertos y me paro en seco.

-Nooo, no me lo puedo creer, ¿tu? ¿Me acompañarías?- Sev suelta un gruñido de enfado y tira de mi túnica para que siga, yo solo me río por primera vez en un par de días con muchas ganas, observando la cara de enfado del Snape.

No sé por qué me gusta tanto chinchar, será que encuentro adorable la cara de enfado de la gente.

**oOoOoooOooooOOooooooOoOoOoOo**

Holaaaaaaa! Casi no termino hoy el capitulo, por que a mi jefe le ha dado por mandarme deberes para casa XDD tenia que hacerle unos flyers y un poster para una reunión de la compañía, y que si ahora cambiame esto que dice aquí, pues ahora lo quieren asao, que si ahora el director dice que no le gusta el logo de la empresa ¬¬

Eso me pasa por no saber negarle nada u.u

Pero bueno, que os parece el cap? Q en el otro recibi menos coments de lo normal T_T y animaros a votad! Venganza o agradecimiento? Juaz juaz juaz, en el próximo capitulo pasará una cosa u otra, palabra!

Y lo de siempre, ya que perdisteis tiempo leyendome, perded medio minutito más comentando, aunque sea criticando XDD

Besosssssssss!


	11. My super sweet sixteen

Noviembre en Hogwarts es precioso, empezaban a caer las primeras nevadas, y, sinceramente, jamás creí que vería mi cumpleaños nevado. Sería genial sentir el fresco en ese día, eso ayudaría a mi borrachera. Me explico antes de que me toméis por alcohólica.

El martes trece, famoso por dar mala suerte, siempre es mi día de la buena suerte. En serio, uno de esos días incluso gané: una plancha de cocina, un juego de café precioso, un juego de cuchillos, una cafetera, unas uñas postizas y una botella de vino en una feria, ¡y sin gastar nada! Solo con los papelillos que reparten por la gente.

Igualmente, el 29 de noviembre es mi día gafe. Bueno, siempre que lo celebre mejor dicho. Lo que está gafado en sí es la celebración de mi cumpleaños.

Desde que tengo memoria, no recuerdo cumpleaños que no tuviera: regalos para mi hermana mayor en vez de para mí, amigo que me criticasen (y eso de pequeña, sigamos de mayor). A partir de la adolescencia fue un: años que no tenía a quien invitar (me mudé varias veces y era una marginada encima), cuando los tuve siempre era algo parecido a estar todos felices de fiesta, ¡y que nadie supiera que era mi cumpleaños! Y encima, cuando lo descubrían (a saber, yo lo decía aguantando las ganas de llorar) ni me felicitaban ¬¬…

Y voy a cumplir lo 24, bueno, creo que ahora lo 16, pero para el caso, he vivido los mismos años. La cosa es que desde hace unos años para esta fecha (la verdad, desde mi dieciséis cumpleaños, casualidades) Tomé la decisión que era mejor emborracharse como una cuba (nunca bebo por lo que me resulta fácil), y pasar el día sola y borracha, así nadie me jodería el día olvidándose de mi, y además al día siguiente no lo recordaría.

Y a eso me he dedicado estos años. Bueno, alguno he fallado y lo he celebrado, con su consecuente gafe y el juramento de "no volveré a caer en la estúpida esperanza". De hecho es bastante normal verme ausente los días antes y desaparecida el día en cuestión.

Y así era la semana antes. Esquivaba cualquier conversación que pudiera derivar en mi cumpleaños, ahora que Sev me había prevenido de que quizá a Lucius le diera por celebrar algo. "Cualquier excusa por hacer una fiesta de sociedad" Me había dicho. Muy típico de Lucius.

De modo que la idea era ir el sábado a Hogsmade (ya tocaba weeee), conseguir en cabeza de puerco un par de botellas de whisky, un cargamento de golosinas, y el domingo (día de mi cumpleaños) nos escaparíamos al lago a dejar correr el día.

La verdad es que habían muchas cosas más en mi mente esos días, como pasar mi primer cumpleaños fuera de casa. Había pasado navidades, vacaciones, pero nunca mi cumpleaños. La verdad es que la única persona que no me solía fallar era mi madre. Siempre me cantaba la misma tonta canción, me chinchaba (ya sé a quien he salido), me hacía pedorretas si me pillaba desprevenida, y acababa quedándose sola cantando el cumpleaños feliz, era muy divertido.

Por otro lado las pesadillas no cesaban y estaba muy preocupada. Había intentado hablar con Dumbeldor, pero "casualmente" había tenido que salir unos días. Así que como me pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo en la biblioteca intentando estudiar y acercarme nuevamente a Lily, aproveché para investigar un poco por mi cuenta.

Pero poco que se supiera de mi apellido. Gente rica, al parecer, (vaya, y yo estirando mis ahorros escasos ¬¬), y más de lo mismo, el apellido aparece siempre en la historia, no directamente, la verdad, siempre indirectamente, pero siempre ligado a grandes catástrofes, muchas muertes, etc. No salía nunca de que bando eran, pero por puras supersticiones, bueno, según mi teoría, la versión oficial siempre contaba con el relato de alguien que había visto a tal o cual Morte cerca de las muertes, aunque nunca se especificaba realmente si era el causante o no, pero claro, estar rodeado de esas situaciones, le había creado al apellido una terrible fama de mal agüeros, que si son asesinos, o mercenarios, o gafes o incluso, en las versiones más descabelladas de algunos "testigos" decían que estaban malditos por la muerte. Realmente divertido a veces leer esas cosas, la gente no sabe que imaginar.

Pero igualmente tenía que reconocer que mis pesadillas no daban muchas opciones. Siempre muertes, cada noche diferentes. Y aquel hombre en medio de todo, como en un desierto desolado, tendiéndome su mano, su blanca y tétrica mano. Y no podía verle el rostro, solo su voz llamándome.

Aretha… Aretha ven… Ahora te toca a ti.

Ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a las muertes, pero aquellas palabras me espeluznaban, si hombre, "ahora te toca a ti". En eso estaba yo pensando, en morirme.

Sábado temprano me levanté y ví que hacía bastante frío. Así que me puse unos pantalones ajustados de pana grises, una blusa doble (de esas anchas que llevan camiseta debajo) verde Slytherin, y mi bufanda de lana extra larga, me encanta llevar cosas colgado. Salí deprisa y me colé en la habitación de Sev, que aún dormía. No podía aguantarme, verle allí dormidito, tan tranquilo, tan mono. ¡Si hasta tiene cara de bueno! Además pensé en todo lo que ese hombre llevaba y llevaría a sus espaldas en el futuro, y esa tranquilidad me agrado tanto, que tenía que destruirla. Me coloqué de rodillas a su lado sin mover mucho el colchón y me acerqué a su cara despacio, un poco más a su mejilla, más cerca de la oreja y…..

MUAK! Uno de esos besos que te pitan un montón en la oreja, otra de mis especialidades para fastidiar. Si viérais el bote que pegó en la cama, yo me caí para atrás muerta de la risa, y el miraba a todas partes y luego a mí más enfadado que nunca, yo no podía parar de reír, hasta que me lanzó un cojín con todas sus fuerzas y me echó de la habitación con hechizos.

Bajé a esperarle a la sala común, apenas habían dos o tres personas levantadas, así que me senté en un precioso sillón de terciopelo cerca del fuego, uno de mis sitios favoritos cuando no había nadie por allí. Me quedé observando el fuego pasmada. ¿No os encanta las formas que hace? Es precioso. Sev no tardó en bajar, casi al tiempo que todos se decidían a bajar para disfrutar al máximo del día. Aun que yo seguía ensimismada en el fuego.

-Otra vez ausente- me despertó la voz de Sev, le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

Bajamos al comedor en nuestro habitual silencio. Debo reconocer, que aun que esos días suelo estar ausente, también son días en los que tengo muchas ganas de gritar. Y aquella vez no iba a ser menos, echaba de menos a mi familia, las pesadillas me asediaban y tendría que repetir mi 16 cumpleaños.

Desayunamos lo más rápido que pudimos, todos parecían hacer lo mismo, entre sus cuchicheos y risas, porque el salón se vacío rápidamente y nos encaminamos a Hogsmade.

Hacía bastante frío, y la chaqueta de pana que yo llevaba no parecía darme bastante calor. Aunque adoro el frío, soy bastante friolera. Así que acabé a mitad de camino bajo la capa de viaje de Sev, que era especialmente gruesa y pesaba bastante. No me extraña que el chico fuera siempre cabizbajo, con lo que pesaba aquella cosa era normal.

Fue una gran mañana, primero fuimos a Honeydukes a cargarnos con todas clases de chucerías, yo no sabía cual elegir, así que entre los dos nos compramos un poco de cada cosa, desde plumas de azúcar hasta unas barritas explosivas que estallaban cuando llegaban al estómago haciéndote cosquillas.

Seguimos por la tienda de animales, yo siempre quise un puffskein, aunque no me lo compraría, pues tenía que pensar en mi economía, así que salí rápidamente de esa tienda antes de ponerme los dientes más largos. Después fuimos a comer algo a las tres escobas. Y algo que me pareció rarísimo, es que Lucius, que entró a mitad de nosotros comer, ni nos miró, cuando solía adorar molestar. Tan solo miró ceñudo a Sev, como si le molestara su presencia allí.

-Ey Sev, ¿qué le pasa a éste?- Sev negó con la cabeza, cambiando de tema, de hecho, terminó rápido y nos hizo salir de allí deprisa.

-Vamos a por las bebidas- yo supuse que algo le pasaba con Lucius, pero no quise molestarle, sé que no aguanta que se metan en sus cosas, así que me dejé guiar casi al final del pueblo.

Por el camino vi la tienda de Zonko, quería entrar a ver lo que tenían, aunque a Sev no parecía hacerle mucha gracia. Pronto entendí por qué, cuando ya le iba a empujar a entrar salieron Remus, James, Sirius y Peter riéndose. Que al vernos hicieron un pequeño corrillo alrededor nuestro.

A Sev le cambió la cara a un odio total, frunciendo el ceño y creando unas arruguillas en su nariz. Yo miré a los cuatro, que tenían una ligera sonrisa malvada, bueno, Peter tenía cara de tonto y Remus estaba más serio.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí Cornamente- reía Sirius- si es quejicus, ¿vienes a que probemos los nuevos juguetes de Zonko contigo? Qué amable.

Yo de verdad, desee odiarlo, pero tenía una sonrisa tan cálida, que me entraban ganas de unirme a ellos, pero luego recordaba a mi Sev, lo bueno que es, y me daba rabia, sobre todo cuando habría James su bocota.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa pequeña?- ¿Yo, pequeña?- pareces debatirte entre pegarnos o pedirnos auxilio. Tranquila, te entiendo, te libraremos de él- aj, que poco lo soporto.

-Vete a la mierda Potter- salté al final- eres un engreído, un capullo, niño mimado malcriado que no sabe hacer nada más que buscar una pelotita, ¿y eso te hace tan maravilloso? Eres patético, das pena, y necesitas que tus amigos te estén riendo las gracias, por que ninguna chica se te acerca, empezando por Lily- hice hincapié en el nombre, al ver la cara de rabia de James- que no te aguanta, que se da cuenta de lo triste que eres. ¿Quién querría tu auxilio? ¿Peter? Felicidades, semejante ser te adora, el único.

La cara de James parecía que iba a estallar, todos los demás estaban pasmados, puse todo el odio que pude en mis palabras, Peter casi se había escondido detrás de Remus, que nos miraba pasmados. Y Sirius que empezaba a reaccionar a lo que había dicho se adelantó antes de que su amigo estallara, pues sabía que con lo de Lily realmente le había dado un golpe muy bajo.

-Quizá tu querrías su auxilio, o el mío- Sirius se puse frente a mí más serio de lo que le había visto hasta ahora- quizá la próxima vez podemos dejarte en el fondo del mar, si te parece mejor idea- vale, eso me había dolido, no sé si por la idea, o por que no esperaba palabras tan cargadas de odio por su parte.

-Te creía más listo Black- me decidí a responder- pones en sus manos un mérito que no es suyo. No, no necesito que el me socorra, por que nunca lo ha hecho. Aunque a ti te doy las gracias, si crees merecerlas, ¿o dejarás que se las quede ese idiota?- intenté sonar altiva, no demasiado agradecida, aunque de seguro mis ojos me delataban, las ganas de darle un abrazo y pedirle que no se alejara de mí. Aunque fuera yo quien se diera la vuelta y empujando a Sev del brazo, me alejara de allí, dirección a cabeza de puerco.

Entré echa una furia al bar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que no eran muchos. Me senté en la polvorienta barra seguida de Sev, que también parecía muy enfadado, aunque no sabía por qué, la cosa no iba con él.

-¡Aberfot!- exclamé- saca dos botellas de whisky de fuego y una tercera para beberme ahora.

Aquel hombre se acercó realmente molesto a nuestra altura, Sev me miraba pasmado ¿de qué sabía yo ese nombre? ¿y qué bicho me había picado?

-Perdona jovencita, pero más respeto, y aquí no servimos alcohol a menores- me dijo un enfurecido tabernero. Yo le eché mi mirada más profunda de enfado y superioridad, a veces, cuando me lo propongo, doy bastante miedo. Así mantengo a ralla a los empleados de mi empresa cuando me piden todos veinte mil papeles a la vez e impongo mi autoridad.

-No me jodas Aberfot, ponme ese maldito whisky- el hombre me miró a los ojos unos momentos, intentando leer mi expresión. Luego pareció comprender, asintió y sacó dos vasos y una botella.

-Pero no puedo dejar que la saques de aquí, tendrás que beber aquí. Por más que no seas una cría tu aspecto me traería problemas.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

-Nada, la botella son 11…

-NO- grité, dando un porrazo en la mesa- habla- sé que este sabe algo. Pero solo soltó un bufido.

-Como si yo supiera más que tu, ¿no crees?-me sirvió el primer trago, que me bebí de una y.. ohh joder! Como arde la cosa esta! Se me van a derretir las entrañas, golpeo el vaso contra la barra, aguantando las ganas de gritar.

-Estoy empezando a odiar profundamente a tu hermano, ¿sabes?- Aberfot soltó un sonoro JA, y sirvió la copa otra vez, luego siguió a lo suyo. Sev me miró curioso.

-¿De que va esto Aretha?- estaba más serio que nunca, parecía hasta enfadado

-¿Y a ti que te pasa conmigo? ¿A qué viene esa cara de enfado? ¿Tu también me vas a odiar, porque?

-Por que si Sirius te dijera "ojos verdes tienes" también tu te irías…-ahora lo entendía, se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Sirius, y que no era poco. Le sonreí con tristeza alzando las copas.

-Pues brindemos, por que tu también te irías tras Lily, pero querido Sev… no lo haremos.

Creo que me entendió, ambos teníamos cero posibilidades de ser correspondidos, así que bebimos unas cinco o seis copas, no me acuerdo, llevábamos más de media botella y me costaba mantenerme en el taburete. Así que empezamos a hacer brindis de esos que parecen estúpidos, pero podrían bien ser los más sinceros.

-¡Por el amor platónico!

-¡Por tu amistad!

-¡Y por la tuya!

-por que siempre me cuidarás, ¿verdad?

-Por que eres una tonta y una loca.

-Contesta…

-Ya te lo dije.

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Por no cambiar tu historia…

-Estás borracha, ¿no te das cuenta? Ya la has cambiado.

Lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que eres irritante, me lanzas al suelo, imbades mi espacio personal, gritas, te ríes estridentemente, empiezas a ser mejor que yo con la varita (eso me molesta), pero sé que eres una mentirosa.

-¿Quéee? Yo, mentirosa?

-Si, por que tu escondes algo, pero me da igual, te entiendo- Sev echó otro trago y su mirada se ensombreció- por eso te quiero tanto, tienes algo ahí dentro tan oscuro como yo. Por eso te quiero cuidar, pareces más frágil de lo que quieres aparentar.

A punto de echarme a llorar, por eso adoraba a Sev, era el ideal hermano mayor/protector/maestro/todas esas cosas. No nos diferenciábamos tanto en el fondo, solo que yo estaba loca y el no.

Casi sin tenerme en pié, brindamos una última vez y lo agarré del brazo para salir de allí.

-No podemos ir así al castillo- intentaba decirme sin caerse.

-¡Pues bailemos! Que eso ayuda, quiero bailar- Sev se rió, debía creer que estaba totalmente loca y borracha.

-No te rías Sev, baila conmigo!- intentaba arrastrarlo de las manos, a dar vueltas conmigo, pero no conseguía seguirme bien.

Al final, ya más cerca de centro del pueblo, desistí, le solté y empecé a dar vueltas yo sola, bailando y cantando.

-Na na na!... We tango alone na na na! And maybe we'll taking too far! And maybe we'll touching a star! Give me your love na na na!- yo cantaba y bailaba, mientras Sev reía tras de mí, intentando alcanzarme antes de que la liara más. Pero yo aceleraba mis "pasos de baile" y cantaba más alto, hasta entrar en las tres escobas con un Na na na! final.

-¡SORPRESAAAA!- las tres escobas estaba vestida de verde y plata, Sev me alcanaba tapándose la boca y acercándose a mí.

-Se me olvidó- me susurró. Yo lo miré incrédula, y Lucius nos miraba molestos al vernos tan "contentos" pero no parecía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Voy a matarlos a todos, no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, seguro que al final algo sale mal.

****

wow, esto se me a largado más de lo esperado, ¿no os quejareis, no? Encima aun queda una segunda parte O_O yo tampoco me lo creo XD

Bueno… como veis, y viendo que en los coments de ambas paginas un poco se empataban los agradecimientos con la venganza, he tenido que "darle las gracias" pero la cosa no acaba aquí, verdad?

Dejad reviews! Os quiero besos!


	12. My super sweet sixteen II

En serio, estoy convencida, algo saldrá mal aquí, empezando por la mirada de decepción de Lucius (jeje, esto en parte me da igual), que se acerca a nosotros, le echa una mirada inquisitiva a Sev que desaparece con el resto de mi clase (veo que también hay bastante gente de séptimo), y me deja sola con él, ¡será cobarde!

Lucius se me termina de acercar enfadado, pero se reprime, tendrá que guardar las apariencias. Me toma de la mano con suavidad y me la besa, que sexy, se acerca más y me susurra un "feliz cumpleaños" al oído. Será que estoy algo pedo, pero me parece lo más sexy del mundo y me tengo que morder el labio para no lanzarme y plantarle un beso. Así que me limito a dejarme guiar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si, decididamente estoy bajo los efectos del alcohol, por que mi nuevo razonamiento es "Antes de que me fastidien el cumple, me lo cargo yo"

Paso saludando a todos con la mano, aun agarrada a Lucius, que es lo mejor por dos razones: la primera que si lo suelto con seguridad acabaré en el suelo, y la segunda que no me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que está este chico, jur jur, yo no me suelto de este brazo. (vale si, cuando bebo me vuelvo algo… verde, por así decirlo)

Han juntado varias mesas, pero aún hay más gente en el local.

En las mesas centrales, que están decoradas, está Barney Stich, Nott, Marian, Morgane, Sev (que está medio apalancado) y una hermosa tarta. Lucius me ayuda a sentarme y se pone a mi lado. La verdad, aunque sea el grupo de los futuros mortífagos (faltan algunos) no me importa, están allí y ¡traen regalos!

Primero de nada sacan una botella de champan para brindar, yo cojo emocionada mi vaso (beber, beber) mientras Lucius intenta impedirlo, pero le pongo carita de lástima y cede, no me va a negar mi brindis. Luego todos me cantan y soplo las velas que explotan en pequeños fuegos artificiales antes de apagarse. Ha sido el mejor momento, por una vez, un momento pleno, feliz. Pese al pedo, Sev me mira sonriente al soplar las velas, Lucius no parece estar enfadado, todos ríen, y al fondo, en una mesa que no es la nuestra, mi mirada se ha cruzado con la de Sirius, y he sabido que debía desear.

"Deseo que Sirius me quiera"

Nunca he tenido total fe en estas cosas, sobre todo por que no se me cumplen nunca, pero el momento es perfecto, y sus ojos grises me inundan, si voy a estar aquí, que me importa soñar un poco, igual que Sev sueña con Lily. Soplo y vuelvo la mirada a Sev. Sonrío, estará ahí para cuidarme, lo sé, es sincero. No creí que me encariñaría tanto con ese borde en tan poco tiempo, y él conmigo.

Todos aplauden y empiezo a recibir regalos. Un precioso vestido de parte de Marian y Morgane, perfecto para una fiesta. Dos libros de parte de Barney y Nott, Lucius me pone de sorpresa una gargantilla de plata con una serpiente preciosa, miro a Sev, que se encoge de hombros, no me importa, él ya me ha hecho el mejor regalo de todos. Así que lo abrazo y le doy las gracias. Todos me miran confundidos.

-Yo sé por que- Sonrío y me lanzo a coger el cuchillo para partir la tarta, pero Lucius me agarra de la muñeca, aun voy demasiado bebida para no dañar a nadie.

-Déjame a mí- finge amabilidad, me rio y le dejo, será mejor.

Todos empezamos a comer y charlar, vuelvo a desviar la mirada con disimulo hacia donde estaba Sirius, que ahora tiene la cabeza junto a la de sus amigos, ya están tramando algo seguro, y no sé por qué, con lo bien que está saliendo el día, seguro que me va a fastidiar de alguna forma a mí.

Yo agarro de improviso la botella de champán y me la empino, apartando con la otra mano a Lucius que quiere quitármela. Echo a correr alrededor de la mesa huyendo de él, todos ríen, yo río, ¡hasta Sev ríe! (lucius no XD) Y tropiezo.

No caigo al suelo por que algo me sujeta, por delante y por detrás. Tengo que ir demasiado borracha, ¿cuántas manos me sujetan?

Reacciono, por detrás está Lucius, y noto su respiración en mi oreja, por delante me agarra Sirius, me debo de haber tropezado con él.

-Suéltala Black-dice molesto Malfoy

-¿Yo? Sueltala tu oxigenado, está más segura conmigo- y tira de mí hacia él, puedo oler su perfume, ay! Que bien huele, me voy a derretir.

-No seas capullo y déjala en paz, ella es una dama no una de tus furcias- Lucius también me tira para sí y su aliento enfadado en mi oreja.

Yo me voy a deshacer entre esos dos, la verdad, por mí que me sigan agarrando los dos, que yo estoy en la gloria.

-Vale- Sirius me suelta de golpe.. noooo! Maldita sea, con lo bonito que era- Nosotros veníamos a por tarta.

Lucius bufa y me ayuda a reincorporarme, yo miro a Sirius sorprendida, que morro tiene, encima vendrá a por mi tarta. No me he dado cuenta, pero toda la mesa se ha levantado y alzado varitas contra ellos, y viceversa, sobre todo Sev y James que están a la cabeza.

Lo sabía, algo saldría mal.

-Como eres tan rastrero, Black- Lucius dice furioso.

-Tenemos nuestro derecho, somos sus héroes, ¿verdad?- se gira hacia mi, y yo aun estoy flipando y algo tocada del alcohol, así que no respondo al momento.

-Vamos chicos, dejadlo- Remus ha bajado su varita cansado y se dirige a sus amigos- al final coseguiréis arruinarle el cumpleaños a la chica.

Me quedo sorprendida, ya de joven este chico es muy maduro, siempre me ha caído bien, es muy dulce y serio, me recuerda en parte a Sev, pero con un carácter más paternal. Sus amigos deciden ceder a regañadientes y vuelven a su mesa, creo que en gran parte porque somos mayoría, pero da igual.

Todos volvemos a nuestros asientos, yo me quedo pensativa un momento, luego corto dos trozos más de tarta y me dirijo a la mesa de los merodeadores y la dejo en la mesa.

-Para Remus, gracias por no destrozar mi fiesta- me sonríe y me susurra "de nada"- y para Sirius, con esta queda saldada mi deuda.

-Pues me parece muy poco por mi heróico acto.

-JA, ¿y qué más quieres?

-No sé, deja que me lo piense y te lo diré un día, ¿vale?- le miro indecisa, no me fío un pelo, pero asiento y me giro para irme.

-EY, y ¿nosotros qué?- me giro otra vez y James y Peter están con los brazos alzados, esperando su trozo.

-Oh perdonad, un momento-sonrío falsamente, pero no se dan cuenta. Cojo dos trozos más ante las atónitas miradas de los de mi casa, vuelvo a la mesa y se las estampo a ambos en la cara- ¿Rica?

Mi mesa no puede de la risa, yo me giro y vuelvo a mi mesa, pero al llegar Lucius me aparta de un empujón.

-Cuidado!-grita, y cuando me doy cuenta, el trozo de tarta de Remus, que se queja ante James, ha dado contra la mejilla izquierda de Lucius. ¡Qué cara se le puso! Era para verlo, seguro que era para mí el tartazo, yo no podía reaccionar. Al momento Lucius reaccionó con otro tartazo que le dio a Sirius en ¡su pelo! Jajaja, yo me moría de la risa, imaginad al otro, su mayor tesoro, lleno de nata y chocolate. Lanzó su tarta, Lucius esquivó y le dio a Marian en la frente. Ambas amigas se encendieron y bueno… que decid, antes de darnos cuenta aquello era un batalla campal entre ambas mesas.

A Sev no parecía hacerle mucha gracia la cosa y se refugiaba bajo la mesa, yo que en medio segundo me había pringado entera (como los demás) fui a buscarle y lo saqué de allí a rastras (pesa más de lo que parece), pero me soltó ágilmente y volvió a esconderse, cayendo yo de culo. Mala mi sorpresa cuando miré hacia arriba y ví tras de mí, mirándome maliciosamente a Sirius y un trozo de tarta que cayó directamente a mi cara, luego oí que él caía tras de mí, así que me limpié rápida, esta era mi oportunidad, me giré, me abalancé sobre él (esto fue lo que más disfruté jur jur) invoqué con accio un buen trozo de tarta y lo acerqué peligrosamente a su cara.

-¿Quieres tarta?- el negó con la cabeza y carita de cordero degollado- ¿quizá desees pedirme alguna cosa más?- se quedó pensativo un segundo y luego asintió- no deberías salvar vidas por algo a cambio.

-Ey! Tu lo harías.

-Pero yo soy Slytherin, ventajas que tiene- y sin más preámbulos le estampé la tarta en la cara, restregándola bien y limpiándome las manos en su precioso pelo (madre mía, que suave que es). Aquello lo mató, me levantó de un empujón, intentando limpiarse el pelo, pero solo se lo restregaba más. Miró a su alrededor y vio a James acorralado por por Barny y Nott, Remus por Morgane (para lo bajita y delgada que era esta chica, que mala leche le salía a veces) y Marian, y Peter estaba escondido bajo otra mesa. Lucius iba a por él y yo me preparaba para seguir. De modo que observando el panorama y su pelo hizo una señal a sus amigos de retirada, no sin antes de salir de allí pasar frente a mí con otro trozo de tarta, agarrarme por detrás de la cabeza restregando el trozo en mi pelo, y avisándome para que solo yo lo oyera:

-Ya me vengaré, ya.- yo le sonreí, la verdad, tenerle tan cerca, aunque sea bañada de tarta, y la idea de que estaría en sus pensamientos (aunque fuera para vengarse) me hacía bastante ilusión.

Cuando aquello se calmó un poco, nos dimos cuenta de que el local se había vaciado en la batalla, los camareros detrás de las mesas, una jovencísima Rosmerta nos miraba furiosos, a punto de estallar. Pero no, la fiesta no acabaría en una bronca.

-Otra botella de champán!- le grité a Rosmerta- y ponme un tango! Sev me debe un baile.

La chica rió, supongo que tenía que ser buena idea ver bailar al serio de Snape, sacó otra botella que nos sirvió y puso en un viejo tocadiscos mágico un tango animadito. Sev se acurrucaba más bajo la mesa, pero Rosmerta la apartó con la varita, aquello de verdad le tenía que hacer mucha gracia, sobre todo por las risas que se echó cuando arrastré a Sev al centro del bar dando vueltas y torcidos pasos de tango, por que a ver, yo aún (y digo aún porque he decidido cumplir un sueño de niña y apuntarme a clases) no sé bailar tango, y dudo que este tampoco. Así que empezamos a dar vueltas y malos pasos. Sev estaba realmente avergonzado e intentaba zafarse sin mucho éxito, mientras yo lo empujaba y volvía a cantar a voz en grito al compás de la música.

-Na na na! We tango alone Na na na! And maybe we'll taking too far, and maybe we'll touching a star! Give me your love Na na na!

Al final, salvado por su mejor amigo, Sev se escabulló y Lucius me cogió de pareja de baile, al parecer, todos se habían puesto a "bailar", y parecía que el único que dominaba aquello era Lucius, que obviamente, y con la jumera que yo llevaba, se ganó varios buenos pisotones de mi parte mientras yo seguía cantando.

-No me suena ese tango.

-Claro que no- como que aun no creo ni que exista, pensé- es uno que escuché una vez y me encantó.

Poco a poco fue oscureciendo y a Rosmerta no le quedó más remedio que despacharnos para limpiar antes de que a sus padres (actuales propietarios del bar) les diera un soponcio al volver y ver ese estropicio.

Volvimos dando tumbos y vueltas al castillo. Casi no quedaba nadie por los pasillos. Al llegar a la sala común todos nos dejamos caer en los sillones.

-No sé vosotros- dijo Mariam observando su manchado pelo rubio y lacio- pero yo necesito una ducha.

-Secundo la moción- Morgan, que se parecía mucho a su amiga, solo que la primera era algo más alta la siguió por las escaleras, detrás Nott y Barney. Finalmente Lucius se me acercó y me besó la mano.

-Felicidades, lo tuyo, no tiene remedio- yo me reí descaradamente, había ganado, creo que finalmente se había dado por vencido. Luego se retiró.

Sev me ayudó (o yo lo ayudé a él, no sé) a subir las escaleras y esperó en mi puerta a asegurarse que llegaba bien. Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé muerta. Encima de mi cama, ronroneando dulcemente, había un Puffskein canela como una bludger de grande, y un lacito verde claro en la cabeza. Me lancé a cogerlo y miré a Sev desde los pies de mi cama.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me sonrió, que dulce podía resultar esa sonrisa cetrina.

-Pero, ¿cómo…?- yo estaba boquiabierta, era justo lo que más quería desde que supe lo que era un puffskein muchos años atrás.

-Te vi la cara en la tienda, y cuando te descuidaste pedí que lo mandaran- hice el amago de levantarme para lanzarme a darle un beso y un abrazo gigante, pero debió de verme las intenciones porque salió rápido por la puerta con un "Buenas noches" y la cerró antes incluso de que yo me levantara.

Por primera vez, en casi un cuarto de siglo (que parece más tiempo) Había tenido un cumpleaños feliz. My super sweet sixteen.

.com/watch?v=v-g9uOTxcno&feature=player_embedded

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El link que os pongo os encantara, entre otras cosas, es el tango que canto a todo volumen XD

Bueno, y hasta aquí llegamos, ahora sabéis el porqué del título, como en el programa este americano.

Pero no todo es felicidad, mi verdadero puffskein, bueno, mi micro puff Are (tengo dos, Are y Sevi) ha desaparecido! Estoy super frustrada, deprimida, desholada, aunque por otra parte me acaba de llegar mi uniforme Slytherin XD lo cual es bueno y feliz.

En fin, que otro día más. Y como no sé que hacer os dejo a vosotros que me inventéis un día en hogwarts! Weeeeee, puede pasar cualquier cosa que digais, y podeis poner más personajes que creeis vosotros (a mi hacer personajes secundarios se me da fatal)

Así que ale! A inventad!

Besosss!


	13. Mis razones

Antes de empezar, aunque no es propio de mí, quiero hacer una mención especial a Fanny_Riddle, fiel seguidora, buena amiga, y una maldita que ha conseguido que me estremeciera. Por que empezó a preguntarme como era yo físicamente a los 16, que no me había descrito mucho en el fic, y yo pensando que era por curiosidad se lo dije… Esta mañana he amanecido con un video de presentación para este fanfic, un trailer precioso que me ha inspirado a seguir escribiendo.

Mencionar que las dos primeras fotos del vídeo soy yo actualmente, y las que siguen fueron el motivo de que me preguntara por mi aspecto (maldita Ravenclaw, me engañaste)

Enlace: http:/www. Youtube .com/watch?v=zoUxGmpxuSw En Potterffics, como se pueden hacer portadas, también lo pondré.

¿A qué es genial? Gracias Fanny! Vales millones!

****

Estaba convencida que después de beberme hasta el agua del water, dormiría como un bebé, que es lo que suele pasarme, pero no. Noooooo, tenía que seguir con mis pesadillas que me asediaban.

Volví a despertarme entre gritos, aquel hombre en mis sueños cada vez se acercaba más y yo huía. A sí que desperté de sopetón, agradeciendo el tacto de las sábanas en mi piel. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Aretha! ¿estás bien?- Sev apareció de repente, al pasar por el pasillo me escuchó gritar. Yo asentí ligeramete, estaba algo mareada, normal, vaya una resaca.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Pareces enferma- me tocó la frente- estás congelada, ¿te encuentras mal?

-No- intenté sonreir, pero la imagen de aquel ser en mi cabeza aun me perseguía- pero me muero de hambre.

Sev me leyó el pensamiento, hizo un gesto para que esperara y salió corriendo. Unos veinte minutos después volvía a aparecer cargado con bollos, madalenas y cruassanes para el desayuno, y en otra mano, un termo que parecía contener café caliente. Ver aquello y el olor era el mejor despertar que alguien puede tener con resaca, te lo cura todo, en serio. Se sentó conmigo en la cama y empezamos a desayunar.

-¿Qué tal se siente cumplir los 16?

-Mmm, tengo un ligero deja vu- sonreí más para mi que para él, que me miró extrañado.

-Sabes, tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no me cuentas.

-No quiero asustarte, que luego no duermes- me reí, tenía que cambiar de tema, me sabía fatal no poder decirle la verdad a Sev.

-¿Cómo tu? No es la primera vez que te oigo gritar por las mañanas.

-Naaa.. terrores nocturnos, nada serio- le serví algo de café a ver si así se calla o me acabará descubriendo, aunque eso me recuerda algo- oye Sev, ¿dónde vas a estar? Es que tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledor un momento.

-No sé, Nott quería verme oí, pero no sé si iré- otra reunión, supongo, como lo odio, si pudiera evitarlo, que no fuera, que no echara su vida por la borda.

-Esta bien, te veo luego- cojo mi ropa y salgo disparada al baño a arreglarme.

Llego al despacho del director, aún recuerdo la contraseña, pruebo suerte, bien, es la misma aún. Me adentro un poco y llamo a la puerta, me deja pasar. Ahí está el, tras sus gafas y su escritorio, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Oh, señorita Morte, buenos días. Feliz cumpleaños por cierto, lamento no tenerle un buen regalo- me sonríe como si nada pasara, será fresco.

-Vaya, pues yo creo que si lo tiene- le sonrío con malicia, si, el me entiende.

-No creo que haya nada más que yo…

-Oh, vamos, Dumbledor. Déjate de juegos, estoy muy cansada. Me estoy volviendo loca, sufro horribles pesadillas, alguna especie de ser me persigue, creo, no, juraría que quiere matarme, y de mientras yo estoy aquí, con dieciséis años, en una época que no me corresponde y ¡en un libro! Creo que he demostrado bastante capacidad de razonamiento, paciencia y una mente abierta, como para que empiece a darme respuestas.

-Pero no las tengo, no todas.

-Pues las que tenga me las da- ya estaba harta, vale que estaba siendo borde, pero vamos, aquello era de locos- que tal si empieza por… ¿qué hago en un libro?

-Creo que eso quedó claro.

-No, no lo hizo- Dumbledor suspiró, parecía derrotado, al fin. Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

-Veamos, imagine un libro de historia, usted aprende cosas del pasado, cosas que ya han sucedido y que no puede cambiar- asentí- bien, pues esos "libros" son algo así como un libro de historia, con la historia futura y que tampoco puede cambiar.

-Claro, un libro que lo leen millones de personas, y que yo, personalmente, leí en un momento del tiempo en el que la historia relatada ya ha pasado, vamos, que para mí es pasado.

-No exactamente. La magia es lo que tiene. Esa historia, es para usted pasada. Pero como dije forma parte de ella. No puedo más que decirle que es como usted conoce su propia historia.

-Eso es como un recuerdo- él asiente- que ¿comparto con millones de personas? –Dumbledor ríe.

-No, no. No lo comparte, solo usted lo sabe, todo lo demás, es un medio para hacerle recordar unos recuerdos que usted tiene, pero aun no ha vivido.

-Pero un recuerdo es un pasado, no puedo recordar algo que no he vivido.

-Ahora como ve, si puede, tiene sentido, ¿no?- yo me quedo pensativa, hombre, sentido sentido tiene, aunque es algo muy surrealista.

-Vale, lo capto, y yo… ¿dónde salgo? Por que aun no me veo.

-Eso, yo no tengo las respuestas- ¡venga ya mentiroso! Pienso- Ahh!, si yo tuviera las respuestas a esa pregunta- Dumbledor suspira y pierde la mirada, ¿no se le irá la oya ahora?- Pero no debo conocer la respuesta a eso, pero tu si.

-Vale, y ¿quién me las da?

-Tu ya las sabes, aunque no te des cuenta o… como creo últimamente, no quieras darte cuenta.

-Vale, déjalo, segunda pregunta. ¿Quién es el señor Morte? La familia Morte y que tiene que ver conmigo, por que yo me saqué eso de la manga.

-Oh, el señor Morte, viejo amigo, él, como tu, como todos los miembros de esta familia, no siempre fue de ella, yo lo conocí antes de eso, pero ser de esta familia más que algo hereditario es algo que tu decides a quien legar.

-¿A mi? ¿Y yo que pinto? No soy nadie especial.

-Eso tampoco lo sé muy bien, supongo que cuando lo decidió así, algo harías para merecer ese honor.

-Vaaale… y… ¿no pillo dinero? Por que se supone que esa familia…- Dumbledor se echa a reír, lo sé, soy un poco puñetera cuando quiero.

-Realmente, no eres parte de la familia, aún. Para eso te falta formación, aunque tengo entendido por tus profesores que has mejorado considerablemente. Puede que no te quede mucho por aquí ya.

-¿No acabaré el curso?

-No lo sé, no creo. Pero depende de ti y tus habilidades. Y si me disculpa ahora, yo aún no he desayunado- me sonrió mientras se levantaba, hoy no le sacaré mucho más, aunque he mejorado bastante. Antes de salir le paro una última vez.

-Un momento, dice que parece que no quiero darme cuenta… Si estoy intentando saber más, ¿cómo es eso?- Él se paró y me analizó bien, parecía aquello una sonrisa ¿triste?

-Quizá lo que ves te asusta y no quieres ir… más allá- y con eso se fue. Me quedé unos minutos a las puertas de la gárgola de piedra pensando ¿a que se refiere?

Una imagen vino a mi mente, una sensación que me hizo tiritar. Algo que me asusta y no quiero ir más allá. Algo así ya existe, pero no puede estar ahí mi respuesta. No quiero que esté ahí.

El día ha pasado y no he visto a Sev, he preguntado por la sala común, al final se fue a aquella reunión. Eso me deja algo de paz, pues Lucius también asiste, pero me siento sola. No quiero estar sola ahora, aunque quizá sea lo que necesito. Si, necesito pensar.

Lunes amanece y no hay nada nuevo, hoy no he visto a Sev más que en las clases, cada día, entre los exámenes de diciembre y sus "reuniones" le veo menos, cada vez estoy más sola. Otra vez.

Lucius ya no me estorba tanto, creo que se da cuenta de que cada vez que intente enseñarme algo haré de las mías, pero que si me deja a mi aire soy bastante normalita. Por otro lado Lily me vuelve a hablar, no tanto como antes, pero vuelve a hablarme, después del incidente en mi cumpleaños vuelvo a parecerle algo más normal (que ironía). Hemos estudiado juntas alguna vez, más por casualidad que otra cosa, pero sienta bien no hacerlo sola.

Han pasado dos semanas, estamos a mediados de diciembre, solo queda una semana y todos los exámenes concentrados en tres días. Apenas me he cruzado con Sev, me pasa como con Lily, nos vemos en la biblioteca para estudiar. Pero yo quiero esforzarme al máximo, se me ha dado la oportunidad de estar aquí y quiero aprender todo lo que pueda.

Y sabré suficiente… entonces… me tendré ¿Qué ir?

Domingo atardece en el lago, hace frío y viento, me da igual. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que no me queda mucho, pronto me iré. Esto no era algo eterno, lo sabía, pero me siento cerca del final. Hay tanto que pensar.

Me acurruco bajo un árbol a observar como muere el domingo en el lago. Sigo pensando, siempre puedo quedarme, si no me esfuerzo tanto. O puedo aprender como hasta ahora y marcharme. Todo depende de mi, como dice Dumbledor.

Y tenía mis razones para decidir.

Después de tantos años, de mi corta vida, no puedo decir que esté donde deseo estar, pero si al principio del camino que me lleva a ese lugar.

He vivido más de lo que me tocaba, y he perdido todo hasta el momento. La vida para mi es un ser que juega a quitarle el caramelo a un niño, pero esta niña ha crecido, se ha hecho fuerte, no me lo va a robar más.

Por que se lo que duelen las lágrimas, mis ojos lo cantan. He sabido lo que es ver tu mundo destruido por seres que fingen amarte. He conocido a mi mejor amiga, soledad, y de ella no me termino de separar.

Pero también he luchado mucho por salir de la oscuridad, y hay tantas cosas que me sonríen.

No vivo donde deseo, pero sé que con esfuerzo pronto estaré mejor. Por que al fin tengo el empleo que quería, y eso, a quien sabe lo que es estar destinada a ser una fregona, vale mucho. Y me gusta lo que hago, me gusta mi trabajo y mi empresa, que es mucho.

Claro que tengo amigos, pero tantos tan lejos, que añoro poder abrazarlos cuando tan solo necesitaba saber que no estaba sola, por que la soledad, es la peor compañía. Y otros tanto están cerca, no puedo quejarme, hace poco no habían de ninguna clase, y eso era peor. Ahora al fin la gente volvía a mi, y empezaba a ser feliz. ¿Volver a perderlos?

La familia no esta mal, vale que como toda hija, tengo mis pormenores con mi madre. Pero ella también me tiene que aguantar, y, la verdad, aunque no ha sido la madre perfecta, ha hecho lo mejor que sabía hacer, y eso, es más de lo que muchas dan.

A mi hermano, que ha crecido en mis brazos, como un hijo mío. Que cuando vivía en Londres preguntaba cada hora por mí, ¿cada cuánto preguntará si no vuelvo? Si desaparezco de sus vidas. Y no verle crecer, es un castigo que no me impondré.

Y puede que el amor sea ambiguo, que esté ahí y no esté a la vez, pero he aprendido a ser yo sola, y eso me anima, pues mi autoestima es algo que me ha costado mucho lograrme.

Por que lo mejor de mi vida es poder ser yo.

Por que para ser yo hay que vivir mi vida.

Por que no puedo desaparecer del mundo, ahora que el domingo quiere terminar ahogado en el lago, acepto que yo también he de terminar volviendo a casa.

Una lágrima se escapa, no es fácil tomar esa decisión si miras a tu alrededor. Pero no puedo vivir en mis sueños, tengo que ser realista. Siempre fría, siempre real.

Un crujido de hierba tras de mí me despierta momentáneamente de mis pensamientos, alzo la mirada tras de mi y veo a quien no quiero ver ahora, por que duele mucho. Sirius se apoya en el árbol con un codo, me observa unos momentos.

-Había pensado venir a vengarme…-me ha visto la cara y parece que se lo piensa dos veces, yo me seco con disimulo, aunque no se para que si ya me ha visto, la lágrima de mi cara y vuelvo la vista al lago, hoy no estoy para tonterías.

-Pues date prisa en vengarte, o no llegarás a tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me voy, no creo que pueda acabar el curso.

-¿Ya se acaba el intercambio? Pobre Quejicus- se mofa él- para una loca que se acerca a él y vuela a su casa.

-Sev…-susurro para mí.

-Bueno, para que veas que no soy tan horrible, dejaré la venganza para las vacaciones, ¿te quedarás aquí?

-¿Te quedas tú?- él asiente, me pongo en pie y le sonrío- Bien, entonces yo también, aun me quedan un par de cosas por hacer antes de irme- Sirius me mira intrigado, no creo que se fíe ya de mis sonrisas de buena, este no es tan tonto como Lucius- No me mires así, total… ya no hay nada más que perder.

Y con eso me alejé, no tengo ganas de seguir esa conversación, que solo me llevará a martirizarme por enamorarme de un chico engreído de dieciséis años que aun dudo sea real.

Pero es verdad, estoy cansada de jugar a los adolescentes. Me acabaré por marchar de este maravilloso lugar, pero si me voy no hay nada que perder, así que de aquí saldré con las cosas solucionadas, al menos a mi manera, en lo poco que puedo dominar. Si eso cambia el destino de la historia, es que no estaba escrita como yo creí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Pues se acabó por hoy, ya veis. Creo que en la web de fanfiction no salio bien la web del tango, la pongo otra vez, espero que si salga bien ahora http:/www. Youtube .com/watch?v=v-g9uOTxcno, y el enlace al precioso trailer que me han hecho, ya que vosotros, al contrario q en potterfics, no podeis tener una portada, al menos que veais el trailer.

Y como no me habeis mandado que hacer en ese capitulo especial, sigue la historia, pero aun estais a tiempo si os animais.

Besos!


	14. Preparativos

Hoy es el último día de exámenes, este mediodía acabará el suplicio, es miércoles y aún no he mantenido una conversación decente con Sev. Pero ahora hay otras cosas en las que pensar. Voy a aprovechar que hay mucha gente que se queda por aquí en vacaciones, los merodeadores, como no, se quedan por Lupin (vamos, supongo, sé que se quedan) Lily parece decidir quedarse con su amiga Emily, Sev está claro que se queda, mejor que irse a su casa, y, desgraciadamente, Lucius, frente a la idea de pasar las navidades con la familia de su prometida en la mansión Malfoy, ha decidido quedarse. Aunque bueno, con lo que pasa de mi no creo que sea molestia. Pero ya tengo algo planeado.

Último examen, transformaciones, era la parte práctica, he conseguido que mi pelo se alisara y se volviera pelirrojo, y le he pedido a la profesora que me deje quedármelo un ratito, no aguantará mucho, pero será suficiente.

Salgo disparada del aula, Sev ha terminado antes que yo el examen y sé que ira a repasarlo mentalmente a algún árbol de los jardines. Lo veo sentado bajo el mismo que estaba yo ayer, me acerco con sigilo por detrás y me agacho dejando mi cabea cerca de la suya, oculta tras mi nueva melena.

-¿Sevi?- casi le da un pasmo, pega un bote y se pone rojo.

-¿Por qué llevas así el pelo? No te he reconocido…

-¿Creías que era Lily?- se sonroja aun más- pues precisamente, pensé que si me creías ella me harías caso para variar. ¡Llevo semanas sin saber casi de ti!

-Eso no es cierto

-Claro que lo es- estoy muy molesta y encima ni es capaz de mirarme.

-He estado muy ocupado.

-¡Lo sé! Y tienes suerte de que me vaya, por que te juro que de quedarme aquí no aguantaría esas tonterías y te haría alejarte de esos…

-¿Te vas?- me cortó, yo asentí- pero ¿cuándo?

-No lo sé, la verdad, ¡¿y qué más te da?- procuré sonar enfadada- Tu estas ahora demasiado ocupado para estar conmigo- noté que mi pelo volvía a la normalidad, me cogí un mechón con la mano, pensativa, y lo volví a mirar a los ojos- me prometiste que siempre me cuidarías-casi susurré con mi voz más lastimera, Sev se puso de pié de un salto, sacando pecho y una expresión rara en la cara, no sabía si era altivez o enfado.

-Siempre… no voy a romper esa promesa- me cogió el mechón de la mano- y no necesitas ser Lily, tu eres lo más parecido a una hermana pequeña, a alguien que puedo llamar familia, que he tenido nunca. Y escúchame bien, aun que te vayas, te voy a cuidar- una lágrima se me escapó, no esperaba algo así, creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, y viéndole ahí plantado, creo que es totalmente sincero.

-Entonces te espero luego en tu habitación, tengo algo que preparar, pero necesito tu ayuda- Sev asintió y se empezó a alejar igual que yo.

Algo llamó mi atención y me di la vuelta para descubrir una escena que yo conocía bien. Sev era abordado por los merodeadores, que lo levantaban de una pierna, si, esa escena la ve Harry en el pensadero, es la misma, y al verme detrás de aquel árbol, sé que no debo acercarme… no cambiar la historia, pero me doy cuenta de algo en ese momento, algo que me da que pensar… Yo he estado en este momento, invisible, aquí en el fondo, pero estoy aquí, en la historia.

Lo peor es que debí hacer algo, Sev ha insultado a Lily (¿os acordáis?) y eso desbarata parte de mis planes, pero aun puedo conseguirlo. Espero.

Después de buscar una hora por todo el castillo, al final encuentro al profesor Slughorn robando alguna planta del invernadero, se ve que este hombre siempre ha sido igual. Pero entro y le sonrío amablemente.

-Buenas tardes profesor- el hombre pega un respingo, pero yo finjo o haber visto nada y sigo normal- le buscaba por todo el castillo, necesito pedirle algo.

-Ah, pues dígame- disimula fatal este hombre, pero bueno.

-Pues quería que me ayudara, como jefe de mi casa, a organizar una pequeña velada para fin de año para aquellos que nos quedamos. Un baile por ejemplo.

-Oh, señorita Morte, no creo que sea posible, nunca se hace.

-Venga profesor, usted es un experto en esta clase de fiestas, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, y en tan poco tiempo, es usted. No me irá a decir que esa maravillosa habilidad de la que presumen sus "elegidos" es falsa- se pone blanco, que fácil es sugestionar a este hombre.

-Bueno, yo… supongo que puedo intentarlo- lo miro alzando una ceja, no es suficiente- Si claro señorita, se hará- se corrige al ver mi expresión. Si, es muy fácil de sugestionar. Le doy las gracias y salgo disparada antes que cambie de idea.

Ahora las partes más difíciles. Sé que Lily se va a quedar por aquí, así que la busco (media hora más) hasta encontrarla en mitad de las escaleras.

-Hola Lily- sonrío feliz (odio subir escaleras)- te estaba buscando. ¿Sabes? He convencido al profesor Slughorn para que tengamos un baile de fin de año, ¿irás, verdad?

-Si claro, que divertido. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Pues si, verás, el profesor me ha pedido que seamos dos alumnos los encargados de las bebidas en la fiesta, y me preguntaba si me ayudarías- pongo carita de pena- nadie parece estar dispuesto a ayudarme y no quiero que se fastidie la fiesta.

-Oh claro que si, no te preocupes.

-Gracias! Recuerda que no puedes llevar pareja si me ayudas, ¿vale?- y antes de que se pueda oponer ya me he ido corriendo otra vez.

Entro cansada a la sala común y me hecho sobre mi sillón favorito, satisfecha. Ya me he asegurado de engañar a Lily para que no lleve pareja y de conseguir la fiesta. Con suerte todo saldrá decentemente, y yo conseguiré mis objetivos.

Sonrío altiva para mi misma, nadie va a jugar conmigo más, estoy cansada y antes de abandonar voy a intentar cambiarlo todo.

Sev se reúne conmigo después de cenar en su habitación, yo no he bajado porque no tenía mucha hambre, y me he entretenido maquinando mentalmente mi plan, así que ya le esperaba en su cuarto.

-Deberías tener la decencia- me dice al verme- de pedir permiso antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

-Después de un trimestre completo haciendo y deshaciendo en esta habitación, no querrás que ahora me desacostumbre- él solo gruñe y se acerca a mí que estoy sentada a los pies de su cama con varios pergaminos extendidos en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Adivina, vamos a celebrar un baile de fin de año. Convencí a Slughorn para hacerlo con todos. Ahora intento ver quien irá, quien puede resultar un problema y quien no.

-¿Un problema? Es un baile…- le niego con el dedo.

-Que inocente Sev, todo esto tiene un propósito- se sienta a mi lado intrigado- Pretendo conseguir dos cosas en ese baile, y necesito asegurarme de no tener problemas. Y necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué? Tendrás que decirme primero que pretendes.

-No, no te lo diré, por no hablarme en todo este tiempo- finjo enfado todavía, aunque ambos sabemos que es mentira, pero como sabe que es mejor no tentar a mi temperamento, tan solo suspira rendido- Bien, tu te encargarás de James- Sev me mira de pronto, si, he llamado su atención, sonrío- debes encargarte de que, hasta que yo de el primer paso, no se acerque a Lily.

-Será un placer.

-Eso suponía. También espero que Lucius se comporte, pero por si acaso, no dejes que se acerque mucho a mi tampoco.

-¿Qué intentas?

-Nada que te incumba, ¡y ponte guapo!- añado mientras me levanto del suelo y recojo los papeles- Serás mi pareja en el baile y no quiero que vayas muy "dejado". Espero mucho de ti esa noche.

-Vamos, no puedes pedirme así por que si todo eso sin explicarme nada- me inclino con mi cara más inocente a él.

-¿No ayudarás a tu hermanita?- sonrío- Buenas noches Sev- le doy un beso en la frente y salgo disparada, tengo la sensación de haberme pasado el día huyendo de la gente, así que me voy a descansar a mi cuarto.

Falta semana y media para el gran día y espero que nada salga mal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0**

Si lo sé, eso fue cortito, pero bueno. Ya nos acercamos más a los momentos que todas deseais llegar. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se sabrá que pasa con la familia Morte? ¿conseguiré cambiar la historia a mi antojo? ¿O el destino es algo ya escrito?

Este capitulo está dedicado a Fanny, que hoy es su 17 cumpleaños. Felicidades guapa! Aun me estoy recuperando de la fiesta XD

Espero vuestros comentarios, que siempre me animan mucho.

Besos!


	15. Navidad, la venganza de Sirius Black

Las vacaciones empezaron con vítores, gritos y luego la calma que queda al vaciarse el castillo. A mi parecer el mejor momento, pues el castillo parece más castillo, sin gritos de niños, y se puede pasear tranquila por los pasillos en la medida de lo posible, pues Peeves ya se encarga de meter baza (y a un chico de primero en un agujero en el suelo) por veinte.

Como parecía ser costumbre, y ya que éramos muy pocos (creo que unos treinta más los profesores) nos sentaban juntos en las comidas, lo cual opino, y mis piernas amoratadas lo secundan, no era muy buena idea, ya que mientras sobre las mesas disimulábamos calma y compañerismo, bajo ellas volaban las patadas y los hechizos, que pocas veces iban bien dirigidos al no ver bien a quien apuntas (lo que me sirvió de escusa para mandarle a Lucius algún golpe que otro) Por suerte en invierno se usan leotardos, porque soy muy blanca en seguida me salen moratones. Lo que más me sorprendía (y me hacía gracia) era lo mucho que se reprimía Sev para no lanzar una maldición o un Sectumsempra, ya que la mayor parte de los golpes iban dirigidos hacia él. Al levantarnos siempre íbamos cojeando, pero reconozco que me encantaban esos momentos, ya que los merodeadores, a fin de tenernos más a tiro, siempre se sentaban frente a nosotros (y viceversa), así que durante un rato podía disfrutar de las vistas de Sirius sin disimulos.

Por otro lado la gente estaba emocionada por el pequeño baile, y Morgane ya empezaba a acosarme con el vestido y la pareja. Ella quería ir con Lucius, pero éste huía de ella, y lo que no me atreví a mencionarle era que yo huía de él, pues parecía importarle bien poco que yo fuera con su mejor amigo. Otro motivo con el que Morgane me volvía loca, no entendía el apego que le tenía, y decía que merecía más. Obviamente, entre Slytherins, tampoco era muy popular el muchacho.

-En serio Aretha- me repetía por millonésima vez- ¿Severus?

-En serio Morgane- me burlaba- No tenemos más que una buena amistad, y él me cuida mucho.

Y no mentía. Desde el inicio de las vacaciones mis pesadillas empeoraron. Las muertes eran cada vez más crueles y sangrientas, muchas sin sentido, otras naturales. Y algo muy desconcertante ahora era que aquel ser sin rostro y muertas manos ya no me llamaba, tan solo se quedaba de pié en esa varada ladera, esperando. Esperándome. Y era peor que el acoso, era más terrorífico, pues solo significaba una cosa.  
Ahí estaban las respuestas, en la mano que me tendía. El final, los motivos y razones.

Mi destino.

Y él sabía que yo lo había entendido. Sabía que yo iría a él.  
La cosa es que, debido a esa peora, cada vez me agitaba y gritaba más, y siempre despertaba llorando. Sev se dio cuenta la noche después de empezar las vacaciones, cuando al buscar agua me oyó. Desde esa noche, cuando se acostaban todos, yo me escabullía a su cuarto y dormía con él. No arreglaba mis pesadillas, pero sentir su calor me hacía gritar mucho menos, y despertar en un abrazo ayudaba mucho a calmar mi llanto por la mañana.

-No es que me molestes- me dijo una mañana- pero no puedes seguir así, te volverás loca, y a mí de paso también. No esperes colarte aquí en exámenes porque necesitare descansar.

Le sonreí para quitarle importancia, total, aquello no duraría mucho.  
La verdad es que me sentía pequeña, débil e indefensa por las noches, y le necesitaba más que al aire. Pero amanecía y era fuerte y decidida. Pronto realizaría mi plan, intentaría volverlo todo a mi manera. Pero primero, llegó Navidad.

Aquella mañana desperté más temprano, bueno, Sev me despertó. Lucius solía ir a buscarlo a su habitación para cambiar regalos y quedaba muy raro si entraba (tenía mi misma costumbre de no llamar) y yo estaba allí durmiendo tan tranquila. Era muy temprano y hacía tanto frío que por un perfecto minuto no me pareció tan mala idea dar una idea equivocada al petardo ese, pero luego pensé en las demás consecuencias y serían muchas explicaciones que no me apetecía nada dar. Así que salí de la cama arrastrando conmigo el nórdico (Sev salió disparado a por su bata del frío) y me escabullí medio dormida aún de la habitación.

Caminé por el pasillo con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, me sabía bien el camino de vuelta, pero aun así me dí contra una pared, y sin inmutarme mucho seguí mi camino.

-Muy bonito- me dijo ¿la pared? me volteé con pereza, Lucius- me atropellas, ni me felicitas el día y sigues sin más. Quizá debería volver a darte clases -aquello me despertó del todo, lo último que necesitaba era a este acosándome otra vez, y menos ahora.

-Lo siento Lucius-intenté sonar amable- no te vi, estoy muy cansada ahora, te veo en el desayuno- e intenté seguir, pero nada, cuando le da por ser un petardo… Me volteó otra ve mirándome sospechosamente.

-¿Y de dónde vienes liada con la manta?

-Emmm… yo… soy sonámbula… a veces. ¿No lo sabías? Pues ya lo sabes- no esperaba que me creyera así que me giré rápidamente para volver al calor de mi cama, aunque ya estaba demasiado despierta, y el nórdico daba mucho calor. Así que me decanté por arreglarme. ¡Era navidad! Otra de las fechas que odio, vengo de una familia bastante humilde, y creo que no recibo regalos desde los 10 años (y eso si contamos como regalo una mochila para el cole ¬¬) Pero sabía que tendría regalos esta vez. Lily y yo habíamos coincidido en Hogsmade para comprarlos y decidimos regalarnos un jersey cada una, Sev me regalaría algo, lo sabía por que antes de irnos a dormir le vi darme una patadita bajo la cama a un paquete de regalo. Era genial.

Me arreglé especialmente, era un bonito día, me puse el jersey rojo que me había regalado Lily, tenía el cuello de barca y era tan largo que me lo dejé de vestido con unos leotardos (reconozco que debajo de ellos además llevaba medias) y unas botas altas marrones. Para ser Slytherin, el rojo me sienta de fábula. Me pinté los labios del mismo color (mi pequeño truco para resaltarlos) y en cuanto al pelo, bueno, como siempre no había mucho que hacer, así que lo enganché con algunas orquillas por ahí y por allá y ¡vuala! Me miré al espejo, ojj… ese parece el pelo de Bellatrix, me miré horrorizada un momento y luego… bah! ¿Qué más da? Pensé, no esta mal, la verdad.

Bajé al gran comedor. ¡Qué preciosidad! No me lo podía creer. Lleno de nieve falsa, la ilusión del techo, muñequitos de nieve diminutos colgando por todas partes, muérdago, un gran árbol de navidad… parecía un sueño. Y el mejor desayuno del mundo. Me senté corriendo olvidando por completo la costumbre de matarnos bajo las mesas y me llevé a la boca (un poco salvaje, admitiré) una especie de magdalena que no sé que era, pero era de colorines, y parecía tan apetecible. ¡Sabía riquísima! Se deshacía en la boca, sin dudarlo cogí una segunda, soy una golosa. Mientras tanto el trío (sobre todo Sirius) me miraban sorprendidos, llevaba la boca llena, las manos llenas y estaba todavía sonriente y sin intentar pegarles bajo la mesa. Antes de que pudieran decir nada o reírse de mí, ya llegó Lucius por detrás, me arrebató el dulce que tenía en la mano y con una servilleta limpió mi boca.

-Eres una salvaje- bufó- pareces un cerdo hambriento comiendo así- yo lo miré (bueno, miraba el dulce que me había quitado) con odio, intenté arrebatárselo pero apartó el brazo. Así que saqué pucheritos y puse carita de bebé.

-Pero yo quiero, nene kere dulce, dulce ico, dulce ico- y empecé a coger una rabieta- ¡Dame dame dame dame! Dulce ico!- Lucius intentaba escapar de mi y mis tonterías, no lo aguantaba, sabía que pronto se pondría de muy mala leche y gritaría, y cuando lo hiciera, yo lloraría (si, con lagrimones y todo, puedo hacerlo) Pero desgraciadamente Sev había aparecido, le había quitado por detrás el dulce y me lo daba. Todo con su magnífica calma y seriedad. Miré a Lucius con calma de "chincha-rabiña" y engullí el dulce metiéndolo de una en mi boca y aplastándolo y todo sin dejar de echarle esa mirada.

Sev me obligó a sentarme en mi sitio, bastante gente en la mesa y de diferentes casas se reía, incluso Remus aguantaba la risa, lo miré y le guiñé el ojo como gesto cómplice. Me cae bien ese chico, me da pena su caso, pero es muy majo.

-Bueno, toma- Sev me alargó una caja grandecita, no demasiado- Feliz Navidad- ¡aaainss! Se me abrieron los ojos como platos y me lancé a desenvolverlo, bueno a mitad me dí cuenta de lo grosera que resultaba, así que me giré a Sev sonriendo y de mi túnica saqué su regalo, un diario con tapas de piel de dragón.

-Para que apuntes tus pociones y _hechizos_-le susurré con un guiño esto último- Serás un gran mago, uno de los más grandes. Te lo prometo- me miró sorprendido y muy halagado, antes de que reaccionara yo ya me había vuelto a lanzar a por mi regalo a medio abrir- ¡OH! Gracias Sev!- había descubierto una preciosa jaula de toque antiguo- Es perfecta, ya verás que contento se pone Sevi!

-¿Sevi?- preguntó

-Claro, Sevi, el puffskein! ¿Quién sino?

-¡¿Le has puesto Sevi?- la vena de la frente se le hinchaba, yo inocente no entendía su enfado, y toda la mesa se reía por el nombre.

-Pu... pues si... que... ¿Qué pasa?- le puse carita de inocente.

-Le... has... llamado… Sevi- enfatizó el nombre tanto que escupió un poquito. Yo caí en la cuenta de su enfado, así que hago lo que siempre hago para librarme de estas cosas, le abracé a la fuerza (obviamente nadie quiere darme un abrazo en estos momentos), le puse mi mejor carita de inocente, buena, melosa, etc., y con voz de niña pequeña le dije.

-Pero, pero, es que yo te quiero muuuunchico muncho. Y Sevi es el mejor, y tu eres el mejor, y, y, y…- fingí sollozar y estar a punto de romper a llorar.

-OH, vale basta!- me apartó Sev- esta bien, ya que remedio- se sentó resignado, yo volví a mi asiento feliz con la jaula a mi lado.

A los dos minutos volvíamos a las andadas, patadas, hechizos desviados, etc. Morgane, que estaba sentada a mi lado, además intentaba arreglar mi pelo, y yo agitaba la cabeza para que me dejara en paz, empeorando mi peinado y ella con más ganas de arreglarlo (me encanta chinchar a la gente). Tan entretenido estaba que no vi lo que ocurría ante mí (y eso que normalmente era el punto en esos ratos que siempre miraba)

Sirius Black, supongo que profundamente dolido por los diversos incidentes, especialmente el de la tarta en su pelo (por lo visto tubo que lavarlo unas cinco veces para que se fuera del todo), no mentía cuando decía que tramaba una venganza. Bajo la mesa, ayudado por James y el enano de Peter (Remus prefirió quedarse al margen), preparaban un dulce especialmente bonito, llamativo y… en fin. Lo que vino pasando fue que, con disimulo, colocaron el pastel a mi perfecta vista, y claro, me pierde el dulce, si no fuera tan osa a veces. Pero aquel dulce, redondo, colorido, cremoso, exquisito, ¡que pinta tenía! Tenía que ser mío, y eso que ya no tenía hambre, pero me pedía a gritos que lo probara. Así que nada más lo vi, alargué el brazo rápida y lo cogí. ¿A qué sabría algo tan lindo? Lo observé, lo olfateé, no me percaté de la mirada gris y expectante de Sirius frente a mí. Lo mordí.

Pasaron varias cosas tan asquerosas como espeluznantes, cuidado a los sensibles, si acabáis de comer (como pasaba conmigo) absteneros de leer (pero leerlo que sino no tiene fuste el cap).

Bien, al morder aquella preciosa bola, de dentro surgió un líquido cremoso morado, que bien podría ser fruta, pero no, decidió tomar formar la forma de una mezcla entre babosas y saltamontes sin patas que se lanzaron a mi pelo, claro, a la vez yo había mordido alguno y su interior baboso ardía en mis mejillas manchadas. Semejante imagen, como es normal, ¡me había comido eso! Automáticamente la imagen y la idea me hizo vomitar sin dar tiempo a levantarme, o girarme o nada. Solo vomité. Morgane dio un salto y se apartó de mí corriendo. Se oyeron varios gritos. Sev se lanzó a ayudarme mientras Lucius intentaba lanar algún hechizo que quitara esos bichos que se habían enganchado y decidían comerse mi pelo.

Pronto los profesores me ayudaron, quitaron los bichos (no tenían nombre, eran tan solo un engendro creado para las más sofisticadas bromas de Zonko) y me llevaron corriendo a la enfermería, ya que aunque no vomitaba ya (cuando llegué no, pero todo el camino dejé "miguitas de pan") intentaban darme algo por si aquellas cosas eran tóxicas o no ingeribles.

Por supuesto a James, Sirius y Peter se les castigó con lavar todos los baños del castillo de forma muggle (consejo mío) y sin guantes (petición mía).

Pero claro, es de Sirius Black y su orgullo de lo que hablamos, y él no se conformaría con hacerme pasar un mal rato, no, el me dejaría un "regalito" de navidad. La verdad, algo que no me dolió tanto como le dolió a Morgan y Lily al verme.

Aquellos bichos habían atacado mi pelo, bueno, no atacado, zampado. Así que llevaba el pelo a trasquilones más cortos y más largos según donde se habían enganchado, y ese era realmente el objetivo de Sirius, lo del vómito fue un extra, y ¿recordáis que el jugo ese me ardía en las mejillas? Pues de paso, algo que no sabían y que les pareció graciosísimo, era que daba sarpullido. Así que por tres días (menos mal que me dieron un ungüento fantástico) parecía un payaso. La cosa es que Lily me intentaba decir que hacer con mi pelo trasquilado por un lado, mientras Morgane intentaba hacer lo mismo por otro lado (no chicos, no conseguí juntar ambas casas, de hecho, ni me molesté). Y yo me escabullía de ambas, ninguna idea me parecía bien (tened en cuenta que los gustos de entonces no son como ahora). Y yo me miraba en el espejo decidiendo que haría, recorté algo los mechones más largos he intenté disimularlo, pero viendo que no conseguía nada, acabé por llevarlo siempre recogido con pincitas de colores, lo cual, al final, resultó una gran solución y quedaba muy bien.

Desde entonces y hasta el baile de nochevieja, la escuela fue una batalla campal entre ambas casas, de la que yo intentaba huir siempre que podía por dos sencillas razones, la primera, que no quería que me pasara nada más, la segunda: no me importaba en absoluto. La idea de la fiesta en mi cabeza era suficiente para calmar mi ira contra Sirius.

Vaaale, contra James no, y reconozco que le dí muy certeramente en el culo con un incendio en medio de los pasillos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Y se acabo! Por hoy claro XD

Vale, lo sé, lo reconozco, casi una semana sin actualizar, ni es propio de mi ni es de ser buena persona, pero recordáis el cap en el q me creían que me había vuelto a suicidar? Pues así estuve esta semanita, malita malita, y currando encima! T_T pobre de mí.

Pero no os quejareis, no? Anda capítulo larguito que os he dejado para que no me odiéis. Y más cuando os diga que ya queda poco! Oj oj! Como me gusta spoilear y como me tengo que aguantar (sería entupido por mi parte)

¿Os ha gustado el capitulo? Dad vuestra opinión, que ya no tendréis muchas oportunidades de opinar! Juaz juaz juaz

Besosssss!


	16. Campanadas

Los días que restaron hasta el baile estuvo nevando muy fuerte, el día antes incluso, una tormenta horrible colapsó las entradas al castillo. Las mazmorras estaban más frías que nunca, aunque en la sala común el fuego crepitaba y nos reunía alrededor. Morgane miraba ceñuda mi pelo, llevaba todo el día pensando que hacer con él para el baile. Y a la par le echaba miradas furtivas a Lucius, que, viendo que me resistía a ir con él, había aceptado la invitación de Morgane. Él y Sev jugaban al ajedrez en el suelo mientras nosotras en el sofá repasábamos mentalmente nuestros vestidos y accesorios.

-Pues creo que tengo los pendientes perfectos para ti- me contaba animada- son de plata, unas pequeñas tiras con brillantitos le cuelgan, pero para lucirlos habrá que hacer algo con tu pelo- volvía a señalarlo ceñuda, yo suspiré.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tengo una idea para mi pelo, que además lucirá tus pendientes.

-¿En serio?- asentí sonriendo, me levanté y subí a mi cuarto seguida por una curiosa Morgane.

Me senté frente al espejo del tocador y le alcancé un espejo de mano a Morgane.

-Necesito que lo enfoques para verme por detrás, creo que hay un hechizo que puedo hacer con cuidado para cortarme el pelo bien.

-¿Te lo vas a cortar más?

-Bueno, no querrás que lo haga crecer, ya me gustaría, pero ni tú ni yo sabemos hacer eso- ella suspiró, creo que todo esto le dolía más a ella que a mi, que estoy muy acostumbrada a cambiar de look cada dos por tres.

Alcancé mi varita y apunté con cuidado intentando que no me temblara mucho la mano. Un corte por aquí, otro por allá, perfeccionar la parte de atrás y… ya está. Miro sonriente mi reflejo y veo a mi amiga sorprendida por el resultado. Me agrada lo que veo, es el mismo corte que llevaba antes de aparecer aquí, después de todo, Sirius casi me ha hecho un favor, ya que ver de nuevo este corte me ha recordado quien soy realmente, y eso, me da fuerzas para hacer todo lo que debo hacer.

Bajamos de nuevo a la sala común, no espero reacción alguna, pero para mi sorpresa, la pareja alza la vista de su ajedrez. Miro a Sev, que me sonríe y asiente, gesto de que le agrada mi corte, Lucius por otra parte no hace comentario ni gesto alguno, creo que a él siempre le gustaron de pelo largo, mejor, así me deja tranquila, aunque su penetrante mirada azul me vuelva loca.

Él día acaba tranquilo, me vuelvo a escabullir a la cama de Sev, me cuelo en la cama y acepto el abrazo, me pasa la mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde mi pelo es más corto.

-Me gusta, te queda elegante.

-Gracias- y me acurruco más en su pecho, aspiro su aroma, huele a incienso y a pergamino, siempre huele así, un olor irrepetible, inconfundible. Y me quedo dormida pensando que será la última vez que aspire ese aroma, que sienta ese calor. Disfruto del momento hasta que el sueño me puede. Luego vuelvo a soñar.

Tanta muerte, y ahí, al final de todo, está él, esperándome. Le miro, ya queda menos. Me acercó despacio, pero hoy no me extiende la mano. Busco tras esa capucha sus ojos, quiero verle el rostro, quiero saber a quien he de buscar, pero solo veo el brillo de sus ojos, inquisitivo.

-No lo puedes cambiar- susurra desde el interior, donde no veo sus labios. Observo ese brillo en sus ojos, soy fuerte, seré fuerte, no me vencerá.

No necesito hablar ni responderle, el brillo en sus ojos aumenta, el frío se hace más intenso, reconozco esa sensación de vacío, de no haber nada. Reconozco la muerte frente a mí.

Despierto sobresaltada entre los brazos de Sev, que se despierta nervioso al notar que estoy congelada y pálida. Intenta tranquilizarme, me acurruca entre las mantas para subir mi temperatura. Lo miro y observo sus ojos negros, esos que cargan tanto sufrimiento, esos que aun les queda que llorar. Me armo de fuerzas y me incorporo. No voy a permitir nada más.

-¿Estás bien? Estás congelada, deberías descansar un rato más.

-No- digo con firmeza- hay algo que debo hacer- y salgo a mi habitación sin darle tiempo a rechistar.

Despejo con un golpe del brazo la coqueta, tarros, libros y un pintalabios caen al suelo estrepitosamente. Me observo en el espejo, observo mi cabello, recuerdo quien soy. Observo mi rostro, mis ojos aún no tienen las marcas de los llantos. Mis labios aun no han perdido la definición. Aún no he dado más besos de los que he recibido, aún estoy a tiempo de darme una oportunidad.

No he bajado a desayunar, no he salido en toda la mañana de mi habitación, revisando cada detalle, cada recoveco, no quiero dejar cabos sueltos. Tampoco he bajado a comer, después de la hora alguien llama a mi puerta, y tímidamente Sev se asoma y entra con una bandeja en la mano. Observa mi cuarto, patas arriba. He vaciado mi baúl, esparciéndolo todo por la cama. Mis libros decoran el suelo, y junto a mi armario está mi pequeña maleta roja, con la que viajaba a Valencia. Sev deja con dificultad la bandeja en una esquina vacía de la coqueta y me observa guardar cosas en esa maleta roja.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta preocupado. Me giro y le sonrío con la vista ida, estoy buscando algo en la maletita roja.

-Tengo algo para ti- le vuelvo a sonreír. Se acerca preocupado.

-Debes comer algo o esta noche no aguantarás- asiento y me dirijo a la bandeja para comer algo, Sev observa el interior de la maleta roja, se agacha y saca mi chaqueta gris. Me mira interrogativo. Vuelvo a dirigirme a él y guardo la chaqueta.

-Gracias, pero ven por mí a las diez, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, así que vuelve luego y te doy tu regalo- le hablo como si fuera un niño pequeño al que intento convencer, luego le echo del cuarto y cierro la puerta.

Vuelvo a lo mío. Saco ropa, guardo ropa, encuentro mis zapatos de tacón, los que llevaba aquel día.

Localizo el vestido que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños, precioso. Es un verde esmeralda oscuro, se anuda al cuello con un generoso escote y la espalda descubierta. Un camafeo finísimo termina en el escote y el vestido tiene un vuelo grácil que acaba en mis tobillos. Los zapatos serán perfectos. La gargantilla que me regaló Lucius también, y Morgane me dejó ayer los pendientes que lucen frente al corte de pelo.

Son las diez menos dos minutos, Sev llega puntual llamando a mi puerta. Abro, me observa en silencio y sonríe. Yo le observo, una preciosa túnica negra, muy elegante, se nota el desgaste, debe ser de segunda mano, pero este chico tiene porte, y no se nota nada. Quien diría que Severus Snape pudiera lucir bien. Me toma del brazo y bajamos.

-Llegaremos tarde, todos se han ido a las nueve y media, que empezaba la fiesta.

-Lo sé- sonrío con malicia, me mira, y comprende que hoy tengo intención de llamar la atención.

Llegamos al gran comedor y Sev se adelanta a petición mía para ver si han llegado todos. Vuelve y asiente. Nos preparamos, cojo aire, estoy nerviosa, si alguien supiera lo que pretendo me mataría por loca, aunque puede, sospecho, que alguien lo hará.

Las puertas se abren y hacemos nuestra entrada con la cabeza alta, sé que nos miran, lo noto, pero yo miro al frente simulando indiferencia. Nos acercamos a la pista donde los demás ya bailan.

-Aretha, yo no bailo, lo sabes- me susurra al oído cuando le pongo la mano en mi cintura.

-También sé que sabes bailar.

-Pero no bailo.

-No conmigo- y le suelto. Me dirijo a la barra para hablar con una desconcertada Lily que se encuentra sin pareja y sin trabajo, ya que los vasos se sirven solos. Pero antes de llegar me intercepta Lucius, que ha escapado de Morgane unos minutos.

-Estás preciosa- me dice tomándome para bailar.

-Ahora no Lucius- intento escaparme, que inoportuno, pero me aprieta más para que no me suelte, lo miro enfadada- Suelta ya, hoy no es el momento para tus tonterías.

-Hoy puede ser el momento perfecto, empieza un nuevo año.

-Basta, déjalo, ni yo soy tu tipo ni tu el mío. No entiendo la tontería que te ha dado conmigo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué paso de ti? Madura- me suelto y me dirijo deprisa a la barra, Lily parece molesta.

-Aretha! Me dijiste…

-Lo sé, lo siento- le corto- pero necesitaba que estuvieras libre.

-Pero hasta tú has traído pareja, y yo me he tenido que venir sola.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál era tu alternativa, James?- Lily se sorprende y creo que… se sonroja- No seas tonta Lily, es un imbécil que no te merece, sin embargo…-miro hacia Sev que charla con Morgane, creo que lo está analizando y criticando, no me preocupo ahora de eso.

-No irás a decirme que Severus es mejor opción- me mira irritada Lily.

-¿Severus? ¿Desde cuando es Severus y no Sevi?

-Desde que decidió que soy una asquerosa sangre sucia.

-Tonterías, ¿y yo qué?

-Ya basta! No sigo tu juego, ni si quiera estoy segura de lo que tu eres o no, ya no lo sé- le miro suplicante, pero esta muy enfadada.

-Por favor Lily, dale una oportunidad, él te necesita, solo te necesita a ti. No le quites eso- ella resopla, no me cree y se va a bailar y charlar con su amiga Emily.

Vuelvo con Sev y Morgane, un pequeño contratiempo no me fastidiará la noche. Al poco ya todos estamos animados, la música tiene más marcha, Sev sigue sin bailar, pero charlamos y reímos, siempre que Lucius no me roba para bailar. Pero me escabullo para bailar con Barney de tanto en tanto.

Los profesores también parecen divertirse, hasta Minerva acepta bailar una movidita con Dumbledor.

A media hora de la medianoche aún no consigo que Lily entre en razón, y Sev empieza a sospechar algo, aprovechando una canción lenta se apega a mí para interrogarme, quiere saber que pretendo, pero le huyo y me dirijo más decidida a Lily.

-Por favor, un baile, solo uno- Lily me mira sorprendida y su amiga Emily bufa e intenta apartarla de mí, pero la vuelvo a girar, suplicante- Lily, por favor, si alguna vez fue tu amigo, por la amistad que te dio una vez. Se lo debes- Lily comprende y su rostro cambia, acepta con un gesto y me acompaña. Lo que no me doy cuenta es que los merodeadores nos siguen atentos con la mirada.

Llegamos a la altura de Sev y Barney que charlan en la barra. Sonrío a Sev y le extiendo la mano de Lily para que baile con ella. Él se queda en blanco, igual que Lily.

-Oh, vamos, tengo que deciros como bailar. Daros prisa o acabará el año- Barney se ríe de medio lado y le da un golpecito a Sev.

-Claro Are, es lo mejor para acabar el año. Bailar con una sangre sucia- Lily molesta me suelta la mano, Sev se tensa y dirige su mirada al suelo, yo miro con odio a Barney y sin darnos cuenta los merodeadores se acercan.

-Eres un imbécil Barney- le replico- nadie te preguntó a ti, de echo, nadie quiere bailar contigo, por eso has venido solo. Amargado- miro a Sev que sigue tenso mirando al suelo- Mírame Sev, y dime que no quieres bailar con Lily.

-Esto es ridículo- resopla ella.

-Tu calladita, aguanta- vuelvo a mirar a Sev- Severus Snape- al fin me mira a la cara- Te doy la oportunidad, no lo destroces, no lo hagas- Barney se ríe por lo bajo, yo paso de él, pero Sev parece que no y aparta la mirada, sé que está avergonzado, pero procura sonar duro.

-No, yo no quiero bailar con… esa.

Se me rompe el alma al oírle tan serio, miro a Lily que está a punto de reventar, tiene los ojos llorosos y no me da tiempo a decir nada, James aparece y coge a Lily del brazo.

-Vamos princesa, ¿bailas? Aquí no se te ha perdido nada, vales demasiado- Lily se deja arrastrar a la pista de baile. Sev los mira de reojo acongojado, Barney sonríe triunfante y le da una palmadita a Sev, y yo los mataría a todos. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha fallado?

-Sev…-niego con la cabeza, él evita mi mirada, mejor me sirvo algo de beber.

Me acerco a la barra y espero que un vaso se llene solo.

-¿Zumo de calabaza?- la voz serena de Albus Dumbledor me hace despertar de mis pensamientos.

-Bien me vendría algo más fuerte, pero soy muy joven para eso, ¿no?

-¿Qué intentas? Si no es inmiscuirme demasiado, claro- observo su mirada penetrante, como si no lo supiera ya, él siempre lo sabe todo, creo que lee el pensamiento porque prosigue mientras observa la pareja que intentaba formar- No creo, y apuesto a que usted lo sabe con certeza, que esos dos estén hechos para acabar juntos. Aunque usted lo desee o pueda ser bueno para ellos- le miro un momento, rendida.

-¿Significa eso, que por más que me esfuerce, nada cambiará esta noche?

-Usted ya lo vio escrito y hecho, no creo que algo así se pueda cambiar.

-Los libros se reescriben- Albus me sonríe compasivo.

-No es tu tarea reescribirlos, no debes- lo miro con furia, ¿quién se cree para decirme algo así? Aquí estoy yo, con dieciséis años, acosada por lo que creo es la propia muerte, enamorada de un crío irritante, a punto de perderlo todo, por que a todo esto, cuando la noche acabe, no sé que será de mí realmente. Y éste viene a decirme que no puedo ¡ni debo! cambiar nada. Sí claro.

-Siempre he dicho profesor, que el día que esté por morir, no quiero mirar atrás en mi vida y no poder decir que, al menos, lo intenté.

Y con eso me dirijo al centro de la pista, observo el reloj, todos lo miramos, un minuto para la media noche.

La música baja el volumen, las pocas parejas se dan la mano, observo que Lily se deja agarrar por James. Sev los observa junto a Barney desde una esquina. Morgane se abraza a Lucius, localizo la posición de Sirius, junto a Remus a cinco metros de mí. Preparo la varita.

Suena la primera campana. Agito mi varita y sobre mí aparece el muérdago.

Segunda campana. Lucius corre hacia mí y me agarra de la cintura. Tiene el don de la oportunidad. Me intenta besar.

Tercera y cuarta campana. Agarro el muérdago, le sonrío y me acerco a su oído.

Quinta y sexta campana. "Aunque desee hacerte cosas que desconoces, hasta que no las conozcas, te debo este beso".

Séptima, octava y novena campana. Me acerco a Sirius por detrás, se gira y me mira sorprendido. Sonrío.

Décima y once. Mientras pongo el muérdago en su mano le susurro "Por los que no disfrutarás".

Doceava campanada. Le doy el mejor beso que debo haber dado en mi vida. De la experiencia y el dolor, de todos estos años. De la ternura que necesito, del amor que me han negado, de por fin haber amado. Solo para él, para que conozca mi alma, para que conozca el amor.

Entra el año con aplausos y música, solo Lucius que me observa, Sev que observa a Lily, Sirius y yo, que nos separamos, no vitoreamos.

Sonrío satisfecha, por que esto lo he cambiado, sé que algo he cambiado.

Me giro y me dirijo a Sev, no le digo nada, tan solo de doy el regalo prometido. Se lo dejo en la mano con un abrazo.

-Te voy a echar de menos, lo siento.

Lo dejo allí, observando su regalo. Después de rebuscar entre mis cosas lo encontré para él. Mi fotografía. La que me muestra de verdad, sonriendo junto a una compañera en el trabajo.

Salgo del gran comedor y del castillo, hasta llegar a la cabaña del guardabosques. Observo el castillo, me acurruco con frío, cansada. Grabando en mi mente la imagen de aquel lugar.

Llega el final.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Y aquí llegamos hoy, un capítulo algo más largo. El momento tan esperado.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, por que se acerca el final.

Si, lo siento, queda un capítulo.

Gracias a los seguidores, a los que apuntaron la historia en favoritos, a los que habéis comentado y con ello animado a seguir.

El final os lo dedico a todos.

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. Soñar que mueres es morir

_Visión general del momento:_

_Sirius Black observa la puerta por donde ha salido corriendo Aretha, mientras ríe con sus amigos y comentan lo ocurrido. Aunque ría y se regodee, por dentro reconoce que es el mejor beso que le han dado nunca._

_Lucius Malfoy celebra el año nuevo con Barney, Morgan y otros Slytherins, observa a Severus en una esquina, callado, apocado, como siempre otra vez, desde luego, la compañía de Aretha no le ha cambiado, piensa._

_Severus Snape está sentado en una esquina del salón, observa extrañado, intentando comprender, la foto que hay en su mano. Una chica que bien podría ser la hermana mayor de Aretha le sonríe desde una foto muggle, acompañada por otra chica de unos treinta y pocos, ambas trajeadas, y reconoce esa chaqueta, la chaqueta gris de la maleta. Y reconoce esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de su amiga, y el brillo en los ojos. Pero aquella mujer es mayor que su amiga. ¿Qué significa eso?_

_Aretha Morte se sienta acurrucada en una pared de la cabaña del guardabosques, observa el castillo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras cae, tiritando, dormida._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Allí acurrucada, helada de frío como estaba, pensando en las dudas que aún tenía, preguntándome si hacía lo correcto, si encontraría las respuestas, o era una locura lo que cometía, el mayor error de mi vida.

Por que después de todo, ¿qué sería de mí? ¿Quién me aseguraba volver a mi antigua vida? ¿Y si perdía ésta y aquella? Por que al fin y al cabo, sabía que me esperaba al caer dormida. Y me dormí.

Muchas muertes se sucedieron, y ninguna de ella me importó, ninguna me inmutó, ninguna me salpicó como hasta ahora. Esperé, a que terminaran las almas de pasar a mi lado, a que todas marcharan y dejaran el desierto marchito, ensangrentado, donde él me esperaba. Y allí estaba, frente a mí. Alzó su mano.

Por un momento dudé, pero me acerqué, temblorosa, asustada, hasta estar a menos de un metro de él. Le miré, no creo que haga falta hablar, mis ojos ya deben reflejar mis temores, mis preguntas, pero no veo su rostro, no veo sus ojos, pero aun así siento su mirada.

Aguanto la respiración ante su presencia, jamás la noté tan certera, me trae recuerdos de momentos que desearía olvidar, aunque sé algunas respuestas, vuelvo a preguntar.

-Tu eres…- él asiente y ahogo el final- ¿me llevarás a mí?- vuelve a asentir- ¿Solo por un nombre?- niega con la cabeza, me extiende la mano, la rechazo, no me iré sin mis respuestas, las merezco.

El hombre se gira al árbol muerto tras nosotros, camina hacia él y le sigo, observamos la desnuda corteza, en una rama queda una hoja que cae en su mano, me la da y la observo. Como si fuera una película me invaden imágenes desde esa hoja, de todo lo que ella ha visto.

Veo guerras, conspiraciones, batallas, muertes. Gente importante cayendo, gente inocente muriendo, y veo que en todas ellas hay un factor común.

Siempre hay alguien que llora, a veces más, a veces menos, como un amigo cercano, que siempre se encuentra presente en los últimos suspiros, y los recoge con sufrimiento, con pesar. En cada batalla es alguien diferente, en cada época siempre la misma persona. Luego observo la última, reconozco la capa, es de aquel que está a mi lado.

Dejo caer la hoja de mi mano.

-Familia Morte- susurro- curioso linaje, siempre en el lugar menos adecuado, en el momento preciso- no alzo la mirada del suelo- Siempre recogiendo esos suspiros, el último aliento. Cada noche he visto fallecer miles y miles de personas, y ahora esto- le miro donde debiera de estar su rostro- Tu eres la muerte- afirmo rabiosa, aguantando una lágrima que se derrama sin mi permiso.

Y me mira, y se quita la capucha, un pelo canoso y recogido con una coleta, ojos de color miel oscuro me miran con lamento. Una nariz algo torcida y labios finos que no hablan. Debe tener unos setenta años por las marcas y arrugas en su piel. Me observa, como si me pidiera perdón con la mirada. Retrocedo asustada, su blanca piel, un tono tan muerto, y vuelve a extender su mano.

-No…-sollozo- Yo no voy a morir. No puedes venir por mí. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me traes aquí, me haces disfrutar y aprender cosas extrañas? ¿Qué pinto yo aquí?- le miro llorando, rogándole. Me devuelve la mirada, suspira.

-Es tu hora, te toca ya.

-No… eso no explica nada, no explica que hago aquí, que favor querías de Dumbledor. No explica donde acabaré, qué será de mí.

-Ya deberías saberlo, pues tu llevas el apellido, fue tu elección.

-¡NO! Yo no elegí ser nada ni nadie, fue una tontería, lo elegí sin más, sin razones- me niega con la cabeza.

-Fue tu elección, y no es la primera que haces que te ha traído aquí, te elegí por algo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ? ¿Qué pude hacer yo?- Con un aspaviento de la mano aparece una imagen en el aire, un espejo, y me reflejo en él.

Pero al mirarme observo una cara conocida, es la mía, si, pero no soy yo. Un rostro inocente, con el pelo rizado desbordándose y tapando los pechos desnudos, una mirada triste, verde cristalina. Apenas roza los catorce años, lo sé, por que no es la primera vez que la veo, aunque solo la vi. una vez. Si, soy yo… o alguien que maté hace diez años.

-No comprendo… ¿qué tiene que ver?- Me coge del brazo derecho, con fuerza, me clava las uñas, la piel se abre, la sangre fluye- ¡Basta!- aparto mi brazo y lo sujeto dolorida, cuando vuelvo a mirar ha cicatrizado.

-Siempre fue tu elección- me susurra.

-Pero nunca me dejaste libertad de elección.

-No, tu destino esta escrito desde la primera vez. Por que tus ojos se apartaron al ver morir lo más puro de tu ser, por que tu te llevaste tu propia alma sin piedad, sin dolor. Como has de hacerlo con las demás. ¿Quién más que tú para llevar un nombre que elegiste?

Lo observo horrorizada. Ahora, al fin, lo comprendo todo.

Comprendo que tengo frente a mí a la muerte, no me equivoqué. Comprendo que ha llegado mi hora, ahora me toca a mí. Pero me equivoqué al creer que la elección estaba entre un mundo de cuento o volver a la vida que tanto me ha costado construir, pero es una vida que no me pertenece, pues yo misma la intenté destruir. Y aunque haya elegido volver con mis seres queridos, no tenía elección, por que un destino escrito no se puede modificar.

Por eso debía aprender, por que la muerte es tan longeva como la vida. Y en cada vida hay muerte. En cada época hay un momento clave que puede cambiar el destino del mundo, y a veces así es. Y en ese momento alguien tiene que cargar con el precio de ello, alguien tiene que estar ahí para recoger las almas que caerán.

Y será tarea de la muerte cuidar de ese momento clave. Será tarea de la muerta velar por nuestras almas. Y en esos momentos claves del mundo, será tarea de la muerte mantener la neutralidad. Por que la muerte no es bien ni es mal, ni tristeza ni alegría. No asusta, no calma. Por que la muerte se siente como la nada, y la nada no es aire, ni transparente, no es vacío, ni blanco ni negro, la nada es nada. Y la muerte es tal cual. Neutral como la nada.

Comprendí entonces todo. Comprendí las palabras de Dumbledor, que aquellos libros solo eran parte de mis recuerdos, mostrados así para hacerme conocer, cada momento de la historia al que pertenezco.

Por que yo aparecía allí, en esas páginas, como estuve en el momento en que Sev tuvo el encontronazo con los merodeadores. Presente, pero sin ser vista. Neutral. Yo estoy, o estaré, en las páginas de la muerte.

Y esa será mi historia y mi recuerdo.

Seré muerte. Pero moriré primero.

Pienso, recuerdo. El cálido abrazo de Snape, el beso de Sirius. La risa inocente de mi hermano cuando le hago cosquillas, mi madre preparando café por la mañana. Los errores cometidos, los errores enmendados.

Yo aun tengo mucho que luchar. Yo hoy no me voy a marchar. Me niego. No moriré. No pagaré con sufrimiento el haber sufrido en el pasado, por que no es justo.

Miro desafiante a la muerte ante mí, con un gesto reconocible de odio en mi cara, aprieto los puños con rabia.

-Si me quieres muerta, primero tendrás que matarme.

Echo a correr, y la muerte tras de mí. Si esto es mi sueño lo puedo controlar, cuando sabes que sueñas lo puedes controlar. Así que soy rápida, tanto como el viento que sopla a mi favor. Y corro entre las rocas, el barro y la sangre de ese desierto. Y me escondo en un bosque desnudo, abandonado, habitado por almas que se han quedado esperando. Me miran al pasar deprisa. Y la muerte vuela tras de mí.

Oigo el ondeo de su capa cerca, mi pulso se acelera. Hoy no moriré, acelero el paso, pero se siente todo demasiado real. El aliento me falta, nunca fui una gran deportista. Pero hago el esfuerzo, olvido el dolor punzante del costado. Pienso en mi hermano, me centro en su risa, en el abrazo de mi madre, en la sonrisa de Sev, en los labios de Sirius.

Salto una rama que sobresale, veo luz más clara al fondo, se acaba el bosque y vuelvo a salir al descubierto.

No siento a la muerte tras de mí ya, creo que he logrado escapar, pero sigo corriendo, tengo que llegar a algún lugar seguro, no sé donde, pero no me detendré ahora. No voy a morir. Hoy no. Miro sin parar de correr a mi espalda, no me sigue, he ganado. Lo he hecho.

Vuelvo a mirar al frente sin detenerme. Y la muerte me detiene. Frente a mí, imponente. Su rostro vuelve a estar cubierto por la capucha. Pero sus manos se clavan en mis hombros como garfios. Me tiene paralizada. Y noto el frío desprenderse de sus dedos y recorrer mis venas.

Cada vez que exhalo se escapa el vaho. Hace frío, tengo frío, y solo veo la profundidad oscura de donde debería estar su rostro.

Tengo miedo.

He perdido.

Un destino escrito.

Y voy cediendo, me voy desvaneciendo… Voy muriendo.

Y mi último aliento escapa, sé que él lo recogerá, y luego me tocará a mí.

Luego me tocará despertar y ser…

Despertar.

Despierta.

Despierta.

…

¡Ey! ¡Despierta!

Abro los ojos de par en par y la luz me ciega. Mierda, no veo nada. Oculto mi cara con las manos, eso duele.

-Vamos, despierta chica. Tu billete llega hasta aquí.

La voz de un hombre que no conozco. Reacciono a la luz, abro los ojos, miro a mí alrededor. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿El cielo? Que lugar más raro.

Unos ojos marrones me miran esperando, impacientes.

-Date prisa o el tren seguirá contigo a bordo, ya estamos en Valencia.

Creo que reacciono. ¿Valencia? Confundida miro a mi alrededor, estoy en un tren… ¡estoy en mi tren! El hombre me ayuda con la maleta y bajo de allí en estado de shock.

Al bajar se cierran las puertas del tren, y en los cristales mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada confusa.

Soy yo, y digo yo, de yo. De mi yo real. De mi pelo rizado corto, de mis arruguitas en los ojos, de mi traje gris y los tacones que me matan.

Miro mi reloj, son las dos. Miro a mi alrededor, sin duda, esto no es Charing Cross. Es Valencia. Estoy aquí. Donde debí llegar.

Camino fuera de la estación en un estado totalmente autista. En mi bolsillo el mapa de Google para llegar a mi hotel. Sigo el camino, sin prisa, sin pensar. Miro solo el mapa y la acera.

El hotel es uno de esos de una cadena, pero es muy decente. Me dan una de esas llaves que son una tarjeta, subo a la tercera planta y abro la puerta. Abandono la maleta, observo la cama, acaricio las sábanas. No se siente igual que la seda de Slytherin.

Me siento en ella. ¿Lo he soñado todo? ¿En tan solo tres horas he soñado cuatro meses? Una vida, un amigo, un amor. Una muerte.

Nada tiene sentido. Pero yo estoy ahí, respirando. Saco el teléfono y llamo a mi madre.

-Hola cariño, ¿has llegado bien? Estarás en el hotel ya.

-Mamá…-se me escapa una lágrima- te hecho de menos.

-Nena! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- aguanto el llanto.

-Nada mamá, mañana te veo. Te quiero, y dile al crío que le quiero.

Cuelgo el teléfono, voy al baño y me miro al espejo.

Todo ha sido un sueño, me digo. Uno intenso, largo y tremendo. Pero un sueño. Me retoco el maquillaje, ajusto mi ropa, respiro, me calmo. Cojo el bolso y salgo de allí a ver al jefazo.

Al salir una brisa me acaricia, respiro profundo. Nada huele a Hogwarts. Pero sigo caminando, al pasar frente a un escaparate veo mi cuerpo andar derecho, erguida, altiva. Esa soy yo. Estoy viva. Tengo veinticuatro años y soy una soñadora, aunque a veces eso me juegue malas pasadas.

Ahora vuelvo a mi vida normal.

Por que soñar que mueres es morir. Y al despertar de aquel sueño dejé una parte de mí allí, una parte que ahora está muerta.

Pero lo conseguí. Hoy no voy a morir.

Sonrío.

Fin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pues sí. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Y se acabó la historia.

Os confesaré un secreto:

Esto empezó siendo una idea de hacer un "yo con los merodeadores" a mi manera, claro. Pero no sé como lo hice, a la vez que me colé a mí en la historia, colé a Aretha Morte. Ella es el personaje principal de una novela que llevo tiempo (mucho) intentando escribir, pero nunca me sale bien. Soy capaz de hacer fanfics, que son más sencillos, pero una novela parece que me viene grande.

Así que la colé aquí. Y puse una parte de su historia que no relato en m novela.

Pero he prometido una sorpresa, y sorpresa habrá.

Debido a mezclar a Aretha con Harry Potter, se me ocurrió una idea, que creo me ayudará con mi novela, para ahondar más en el personaje, ver que os parece un poco la idea general. Y sigo de paso haciendo fanfics de HP.

Os anuncio ahora, que la cosa no acaba aquí. Habrá segunda parte. En cuanto haga unos preparativos y planee un par de cosas. Intentaré no tardar más de un mes en empezarla, así que estad atents ^_^

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y ya que es el último cap, agradecería que todos dejarais aunque sea un pequeño adiós.

Besos! Hasta la segunda parte!

Aretha_Snape


End file.
